Of Split Minds
by AgentFiyeroSummers
Summary: After a run in with Magneto and his followers a young Mutant runs into the X-Men. Bribed with offers of training Blaine follows the X-Men to their Mansion for safety. Sent to Bobby and John, the school's elementalists, Blaine must fight to control his powers, to keep his friends, and to keep up with a new blossoming relationship. Bobby/OMC/John. Runs Pre X-Men 1 to X-Men 2
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own X-Men. I only own my OC Blaine/Alia.**_

_**Warnings: Language, Violence, Tri-Slash.**_

"**Telepathic" **{Alia to Blaine} [Blaine to Alia]

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

I laughed as I ran down the sidewalk "Come on losers, run faster!" I called over my shoulder to my mates as they chased me.

I just managed to side step my friend as he almost caught me.

"Can't touch this!" I yelled doing a dramatic spin.

Tearing off down an alley way I ran faster.

I skidded to a halt to look behind me to see my friend's faces, not noticing I had stopped in the middle of the road.

My friend's screams and the honking of the truck's horn tore me back into reality.

I looked over and saw the truck heading straight at me, and something inside me just snapped.

I felt my hands thrust up and with a rumbling roar the earth shot up in underneath the truck's cabin.

The truck flipped over and skidded towards me still, my other hand shot out and ice flew from my hand freezing the truck right in front of me.

Suddenly I could move again.

I turned and ran straight home, I wasn't going to stick around after that.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

I looked over at my mother as she woke up.

Turning my eyes back to the road quickly I waited for her to wake fully.

"I'm really sorry" I blurted.

I saw her smile softly out of the corner of my eye.

"It's alright honey" she said "You can't control it yet".

I winced at that, knowing she didn't mean it rudely didn't help.

"Oh hun, you know I didn't" she began.

"I know mom" I interrupted "I know".

She gave a small smile before she looked out at the road.

"Where now Mom?" I asked weakly "Where can we go now?"

She sat there thinking for a while.

"New York" she said finally "We'll go to New York".

My head jerked to the side to stare at her in horror.

"NO" I exclaimed feeling the terror rising up inside me, followed quickly by something darker.

"We can't go there" I said my eyes wide "I'll kill someone" I whispered.

"Eyes on the road" she said.

I swallowed heavily looking back to the road "I just put a man in the hospital" I reminded her "He may lose his left leg due to frostbite. I don't think we should move to New York, that's just asking for trouble."

I watched her tilt her head back and laugh at me "I meant the state, not the city" she corrected "And he won't lose his leg, I called a friend and she said his leg was just frozen slightly, no damage".

I shuddered as I recalled the power that I felt flowing through my body as it happened.

"Stop it" Mom's words cut through the guilt I felt "Stop feeling guilty".

I glanced at her quickly while she stared at me "You can't control him" she reminded me "Hell you can barely control your powers when he's not involved at all".

I winced twice at the reminders. First of him, and second of my lack of control.

"You'll learn" she said softly "You just need to find what grounds you".

I glared at her "Easy for you to say" I pointed out "You have Dad".

Mom snorted "And that doesn't make my control any easier" she argued "You know how often I lose control".

I nodded at the reminder, having to float through certain areas of the house is rather normal in our house.

{Salem} a voice whispered in my mind.

"Shut up" I growled causing Mom to look at me sharply.

"Is it him?" she asked slowly.

I nodded glaring at the road.

My eyes tracked Dad's motorbike that was driving behind us through the rear view mirror.

{Salem} this time Alia's voice was accompanied by an image of Mom and Dad kissing.

I snarled at myself shaking my head to clear the image.

"Honey?" Mom asked softly.

I grimaced "Salem" I repeated "And you and Dad kissing for some reason".

Mom frowned "We've never been to Salem" she said before looking at me again "Does he want us to go to Salem?"

{No, New York} Alia said.

[Make up your bloody mind] I snarled back to him.

I shook my head "Now he says New York" I answered.

{Salem. New York} Alia said growling.

"Now both" I corrected.

{OBEY!} Alia shouted causing me to cry out and clutch my head.

Mom quickly caught the steering wheel and pulled us over.

I threw open the door quickly undoing my seatbelt and stumbled out of the car.

I staggered a few steps before I felt my meagre lunch surge up and vomited onto the grass.

Dad pulled the bike up behind me and switched it off.

"You alright kid?" he asked rushing over to me.

I shook my head as he started rubbing my back.

"He's being a dick again" I answered him.

{OBEY!} Alia roared again causing me to heave again spewing the contents of my stomach out again.

"He's shouting again" I heard Dad tell Mom as she approached.

"I think I'll drive then" Mom said, I didn't need to be facing them to see the pity on their faces.

{Salem. New York} Alia said.

[Shut the fuck up!] I screamed at him.

I shuddered as I felt the dark feeling rise again.

I tried to push it down but it rose up suddenly and I felt myself lose control.

Alia spun me around and my fist smashed into Dad's face startling everyone and knocking him over.

Alia leapt forward and ran to the motorbike turning it on and speeding off quickly.

I felt the wind rushing past our face as Alia drove us rapidly down the road, speeding between cars.

Our eyes darting to the side mirror showed Mom and Dad driving after us.

[What the fuck are you doing?] I half screamed half asked.

{Salem. New York} He said unhelpfully.

[Useless shit!] I snapped [That doesn't tell me anything!]

{Our Rock} Alia answered throwing me an image of Mom and Dad kissing again.

I felt understanding fill me as we sped down the highway.

[Pull over] I ordered [Mom and Dad will take us where we need to go]

I heard Alia snort as he ignored me.

[If they know I can find the one to ground me there they will listen and take us there] I pleaded with him.

{Danger} Alia said confusing me.

[When did danger come into this?] I asked slowly.

{Need Salem New York. Danger coming} Alia said cryptically.

I gave a mental frown [I'm in danger unless I go to Salem and New York?] I asked.

{Salem is New York} Alia said.

My answer was cut off before it began by the bike violently shuddering under us.

Alia threw our body off the bike quickly rolling to the side and off of the road. We looked up to see the bike floating in the air before it dropped suddenly.

{Too late} He said {Danger}

Alia looked around as he stood, I couldn't see Mom and Dad anywhere.

Alia moved forward quickly heading towards the gas station.

{There} Alia told me as we turned to see some people approaching us.

[That chick is blue] I pointed out.

{Blue no danger} Alia said {Hairy Danger}

Our eyes locked onto a tall blonde man with long shagging hair.

[Hairy definitely looks dangerous] I agreed eyeing his fangs, claws and muscled body.

{I kill} Alia decided suddenly making me give a mental double take.

[No!] I ordered as our hand shot out fire dancing from my palm.

I struggled to take back control as Alia threw fire at the three approaching people.

The blue woman just danced out of the way, while the hairy man dove to the side.

We watched in shock as the man in the middle just raised his hand and something flew through the air and paused in front of him the fire striking it and dissipating.

{Metal Man} Alia said shocked.

[Metal Man?] I asked as I saw the thing floating was a metal sewer grate.

{Metal Man bad} Alia said {Metal Man more danger}

I mentally winced at that while Alia threw more fireballs, each being blocked by the middle one.

The sewer grate flew at us suddenly, and Alia threw us out of the way coming up in a roll I couldn't do if I was in control.

Our hand punched the ground and the earth around it erupted towards the mutants.

{Run} Alia informed me.

[What about Mom and Dad?] I shouted back.

{Expendable} Alia said coldly.

Ignoring my screams Alia flicked our wrist at the mutants shooting a blast of air at them as we ran at the mutants.

The ground beneath our feet shot up throwing us over them before we landed and Alia kept running.

A grunting sound reached our ears accompanied by pounding feet. Alia spun around and conjured ice at the hairy man freezing his legs.

With a wave of our hand a fireball flew forwards and struck the gas pump. A shockwave of air followed the resulting explosion.

We hit our head on a rock as we were thrown to the ground by the blast.

Alia scrambled to our feet and turned and tried to run again.

I renewed my attack to take back control as we ran our heads pounding.

I stumbled as I suddenly broke Alia's hold on my body.

I twisted around to see three shapes standing near where the gas station used to be, panicking I turned and sprinted as fast as I could away from them.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

**Alia means 'Other' in Latin according to Google Translate.**

**Alia is a second "personality" (I'm loathe to call him that) residing in Blaine's mind, they both are awake at once and are aware of each other, Alia is the dangerous survivalist while Blaine is the mopey smart-arse.**

**Alia has excellent control of their powers while Blaine doesn't. Alia however is also an insane son of a bitch.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own X-Men. I only own my OC Blaine/Alia.**_

_**Warnings: Language, Violence, Tri-Slash.**_

"**Telepathic" **{Alia to Blaine} [Blaine to Alia]

**Also to my fan, I LOVE YOU! XD**

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

I sneezed as I slowed to a quick walk ignoring the plant that burst into flames.

I had been running on and off since the gas station attack.

{Left} Alia suddenly grunted causing me to jump.

[Oh now you want to talk?] I snapped sarcastically.

I sneezed again and stumbled as the earth rumbled.

{No. Walk left} Alia answered in his usual short answer.

I sighed and turned directly left and kept walking.

I knew Alia enough to know that if I didn't obey him he would just take over and do it himself.

[So] I said [Why Salem, New York then?] I asked.

I felt Alia shrug {Rocks} he grunted sending me a vision of Mom and Dad kissing again.

I scowled [I'm in a really bad mood right now] I snapped [I really don't want to see my parents making out]

Alia scoffed at me before sending the same image again.

I froze as Mom and Dad morphed into three of me.

[Three of me? Dude that's just even more confusing] I pointed out.

Alia shrugged again {Rocks} he insisted again.

I sneezed feeling my body temperature drop.

I started walking again [No idea what you mean Alia] I said shaking my head.

I froze again as sexual image after sexual image flooded my brain.

I shifted the front of my pants slightly and began walking [Dude] I warned.

{Dad. Rocks} Alia argued making me freeze again.

[Rocks] I repeated slowly suddenly understanding what Alia meant.

{Walk} Alia said ignoring me.

I started walking slowly again [I have two rocks?] I asked carefully, hoping I was wrong and I only needed one person to ground my powers.

{Yes. Look up} Alia ordered.

A strange whirring sound filled the air causing me to look up anyway.

A slick black jet flew overhead and came around to land.

[Run?] I asked before sprinting off not waiting for a reply.

{No, Friends} Alia told me.

I shook my head not listening to him as I ran.

{STOP!} Alia shouted making me stumble and trip.

I scrambled to my feet and looked over at the jet.

Two people, a man and a woman were running after me.

I thrust my hand out and the man was thrown back by the force of an air blast.

Whipping my hand towards the woman I threw a jet of fire at her.

My eyes widened as she just raised her hand and the fire stopped in the air before she waved her hand and it shot into the ground to the side.

Panicking I turned and ran again.

A sudden tugging on my legs made me fall again, I felt myself being pulled back and into the air.

I hovered in the air upside down as the redheaded woman approached me puffing slightly.

I struggled against the strange force holding me with only my shirt falling down to cover my face to show for it.

Chest heaving I gave up and just hung there.

I reached into my mind and prodded at where Alia rests only to be harshly prodded back.

Withdrawing from Alia's half of my mind I tried to see one of the people who had caught me.

Hearing two sets of running footsteps I tensed in fear of being struck.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you" the woman's voice said softly.

Instantly I began to struggle again not believing her at all.

The man chuckling made me pull the finger in their general direction only to get more chuckles for my trouble.

I began to thrash around trying to break loose again.

"He looks like a fish" said a third voice making me freeze.

"How many of there are you?" I asked carefully.

"There are three of us" the first woman's voice said softly.

"I like those odds" I muttered aloud "Care to let me go?" I asked louder.

{Friends} Alia insisted.

"Oh shut up" I said aloud as I started to struggle.

{Friends} Alia repeated.

"Don't make me go in there" I said warningly "I will kick your arse".

{You wish} Alia said smugly making me freeze again.

"Don't backchat cunt!" I snapped.

The shirt covering my eyes was lifted up and I found myself looking at the concerned eyes of the redhead again.

"Um, are you okay?" she asked slowly.

I nodded quickly then did a mental inventory of my body.

I changed my mind straight away "Actually no, all my blood is rushing to my head" I corrected "You should put me down".

The redhead smiled sadly "I can't do that yet sorry" she apologized.

I pouted as I felt the pressure building in my head and winced "I'll torture you if you don't" I threatened.

The man snorted as he got closer "And how will you do that?" he asked before tugging my shirt back down over my face.

I glared at where he used to be and concentrated.

Soon after I heard a yelp as my shirt burst into flames.

Someone started smacking my face yelling "Put it out put it out!"

"Argh! Stop it!" I spluttered out.

My shirt burnt away from my body and floated to the ground while I glared at the white haired woman standing in front of me looking sheepish.

Looking over at the man I glared at him as well and concentrated on his hair which burst into flame slightly.

"Hit him" I told the white-haired lady who just glared at me while the man shouted.

The redhead dropped her hand and ran over to the man causing me to fall to the ground painfully.

"Ow" I muttered as I lay there.

[Help me you bastard] I yelled at Alia.

{Friends} Alia insisted.

The man's yelping finally stopped and I looked over and saw him glaring at me.

"Like that" I answered his question getting a snort of amusement from the African woman.

"Why do you have white hair when you're black?" I asked rudely my gaze once more directed to her hair.

Her eyes narrowed at me "My race doesn't mean anything" she said coldly.

I shrugged trying to annoy her "Unusual combination, that's all. I don't care that you're a woman".

She blinked at me confused while I forced myself to my feet and staggered.

"A woman" she said slowly.

I nodded at her mentally smirking "My friend was a woman" I said slowly reaching up and patting her on the head "I know how to treat your kind".

I ignored her twitching eye and looked at the other two.

The man was smirking slightly and the redhead was staring at me in disbelief.

"So why are you attacking me?" I asked the man staring at the strange visor crossing his face.

He opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by my sneeze, and the consequent earth erupting upwards to the side.

"Dammit" I swore "I thought they had stopped".

In answer I sneezed twice more causing another small earthquake and a fireball to appear in my hand.

I raised my hand to rub my nose when I saw the fireball and glared, shaking my hand the fireball flew into the air and landed on the ground disappearing.

Looking up I saw the three adults staring at me in shock.

"Whoa" I said noticing something "Nice uniforms" looking the redhead up and down.

"My girlfriend" the man said stressing the word "Storm and I were sent here to help you".

Still in a bad mood I slowly and purposely eyed him up and down too "I don't need help" I argued "I was fine".

The man froze and then glared at me while the redhead smiled at me.

"I don't know" the now named Storm said her eyebrow raised at me "Causing earthquakes when you sneeze isn't exactly good".

I looked over at her and looked her up and down before speaking "His uniform is nicer. And I'm sick" I defended.

"We are teachers at Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters" the redhead said stepping forward making me step backwards "We are here to offer you a place at the school".

"I'm a wizard?" I asked with fake enthusiasm "Did all the owls die then and you three have to deliver my letter personally? Because only muggle-born get personal meetings usually."

The man whispered something in his girlfriend's ear and turned and walked back to the jet quickly while Storm sniggered.

"I like this one" she muttered softly "You're not a muggle-born then?" she asked.

"Nah" I answered before putting on an accent "Me Mams a witch, me Dads a muggle".

The two women laughed softly at that "Dammit, you're clever" I praised Storm for getting that out of me.

"I can't promise you a wand, but I can promise that the Institute is a place of magic" Storm said smirking.

"I don't know" the redhead said slowly "Knowing John he would be all over him".

I blinked at her while thousands of dirty images flooded my mind.

The redhead blinked back at me and blushed furiously "I didn't mean it like that" she muttered.

"John is a pyrokinetic like you" Storm said.

I sneezed and I suddenly became soaked.

Storm and the redhead blinked at me while I pouted "I hate it when that happens" I murmured to myself.

"Water?" the redhead asked slowly.

"Can you control ice?" Storm asked me.

I lifted my hand and conjured an ice-ball in my hand.

Vanishing it I focused on heat and poured my will into it.

Before the women's eyes I flushed red and the water started steaming slightly.

Remembering my pants I quickly stopped drying myself before I set them on fire. Again.

I looked up sheepishly at them.

"Bobby would like you too" Storm muttered.

I just looked at the redhead to make her blush.

"Not like that" she told me "The boys would just be happy to find someone to relate to".

I shivered as the cold air hit my back "And why would I go with you?" I asked "How do I know you want just lock me in the basement and get One-Eye to give me the naughty touch?"

The redhead blushed again making me mentally smirk while Storm giggled.

{Stop being annoying} Alia ordered giving me a mental smack around the head.

"We can teach you" Storm said "We can help you control your powers if you let us".

My eyes darted between the two of them.

Being able to control my powers did sound nice, I could felt my head throbbing just because I conjured a directed fire of that magnitude and ensuring it even came out as fire.

[Friends you say?] I asked Alia.

{Friends} Alia confirmed.

[Can I trust them?] I inquired.

{With our lives}

"Alright" I said with a sigh "We trust you".

I walked past them stiffly ignoring the sound of the water squelching in my trainers.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

**Their parents will come back into their lives.**

**There won't be much Scott-bashing, but I may not be able to resist.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own X-Men. I only own my OC Blaine/Alia.**_

_**Warnings: Language, Violence, Tri-Slash.**_

"**Telepathic" **{Alia to Blaine} [Blaine to Alia]

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

I sat there staring at Scott while he stared back at me.

I smashed my hand down onto my chair's arm rest.

"This is no fair!" I whined pouting "How can I have a staring contest with someone who I can't see blinking?"

"Easily, you don't" came Scott's bored reply.

I glared at the man who had introduced himself as "I'm Scott, and I don't like you".

"Nice hair" I pointed out enjoying the blush and angry look on his face as his hand raised to feel his burnt hair.

"Stop antagonising each other" Storm called back to them.

"He started it" I muttered crossing my arms.

Scott snorted "How old are you supposed to be again?" he teased me smirking.

"Seventeen" I told him making his smirk disappear.

"Shit" he muttered under his breath causing me to frown.

"What?" I asked "Do I look really old or something?"

Scott turned away from me and started typing on a keyboard on the side of the jet.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to watch Jean and Ororo as they had introduced themselves.

"So" I called out "Bobby and John?"

"They are the same age as you" Ororo said "Bobby is a cyrokinetic and John is a pyrokinetic. You'll probably move into a 4-bed dorm room and bunk with them, they are the best to help you control your powers".

"And to clean up your accidents" added Jean.

[They should be interesting] I told Alia who nodded {Agreed} he said simply.

Jean looked over her shoulder to stare at me again.

I raised my eyebrows at her "Stop thinking about me sandwiched between Bobby and John and look to the road" I teased her smirking as she blushed and Ororo spluttered.

"We're flying" I heard Jean mumble while Ororo stared at her.

"Same principals apply" I said dismissively while Ororo switched her stare to me.

"What's this about an all-male sandwich?" she asked.

I smirked as Jean shook her head blushing claiming "The boy is delusional".

"Oh nothing" I told Ororo making her pout "I'm surprised you didn't notice Jean's slip about wands".

Ororo's blank stare answered that question.

"Ah" I said "You said I wouldn't get a wand and Jean said something about how she doesn't believe that because John would be all over me".

Ororo giggled and turned to Jean "John's gay?" she asked making Jean shift uncomfortably.

"People deserve some privacy, I'm not saying anything until he comes out" Jean defended.

"Which means yes" I pointed out making her blush and Ororo giggle again.

"And just for future reference, I'm not" I informed them before I turned to watch Scott who was now muttering under his breath while he typed.

Alia snorted in my mind and muttered something about nosey redheads causing me to pause.

[What the hell are you on about?] I asked him in confusion.

{Phoenix is telepath} Alia said {Reading mind}

My eyes widened and my head snapped back to face Jean and Ororo in time to catch Jean's eyes as they widened and looked away.

[Jean, fuck off] I said mentally.

{Phoenix can't read me} Alia claimed {Can't read our talks}

[Can you protect my mind?] I asked him.

I got the sense that Alia was hesitating {If given more control} he said slowly.

[How much control are we talking about?] I asked cautiously.

{10% more} Alia said in a voice that made me think he was nervous.

I slowly allowed my mental control over Alia to slip, {Enough} he said suddenly.

I saw Jean freeze and look over her shoulder at me to find her watching her smirking and wince.

[Alia] I said slowly [How do I let her hear my thoughts without stopping your protection?]

{Watch} Alia said before flinging images and feelings at my mind.

Alia pushed the knowledge of how to push past his mind and speak to me and I watched it greedily.

After what seemed like hours I knew how to do it and was ready to test it.

"**AHHHHHHHH!"** I screamed mentally.

I stared in a mixture of shock and amusement as Jean screamed jumping and jerking the jet controls to the side.

Ororo leapt forward and pulled the controls from her hands as she quickly levelled the jet before we spun around.

Jean spun around in her seat and glared at me darkly while I grinned and looked around whistling innocently.

"What? What happened?" Ororo asked shocked.

"Somebody" Jean said staring at me accusingly "Figured out I was a telepath and kept blocking out certain thoughts until they knew they had my attention then decided to scream really loudly".

Ororo raised an eyebrow at me while Scott glared at me.

I raised my hand to my chest and looked innocent "Me? Oh no, it can't have been me" I claimed.

"And why not?" Jean asked still glaring at me.

"Because I can't block my mind" I said placing one hand over my heart and raising one in the air "Scott's Honour" I added.

"Scouts" Scott corrected me.

I shook my head smirking at him "Nope, I mean Scott".

"If you can't block your mind then how have you been doing it since we met you?" Jean demanded.

Not wanting to talk about Alia I just turned my head and ignored her with a smirk on my face.

"**Wouldn't you like to know"** I said mentally making Jean glare at me again.

"Well?" Ororo asked, not hearing the mental comment.

"He refuses to say" Jean said annoyed.

"Family secret sorry Ma'am" I said aloud.

{Phoenix invading} Alia warned me.

"I would have thought using mental blocks was more of a thing to stop Telepaths, not invite them to try break into the shielded mind" I snarled feeling angry and violated "I think you can drop me off here" I continued "I don't think I'll be going to a school where mental rape is allowed".

Jean winced at that and spun around stiffly while Ororo and Scott stared at her.

"Blaine" Jean began but I blocked her out as I stood.

[Help me open the door] I ordered Alia as I began to walk to the end of the jet.

{Need Institute. Control} Alia insisted while Jean's voice went on, words not understood.

[I know] I admitted to him [But I'm going to walk so I don't destroy something with my temper]

I felt Alia sigh and nod slowly {I understand} he said finally before I felt him tap at the door between us.

Letting him through I felt him take control and raise our hands.

I heard cries of shock across the jet as the jet jerked suddenly as a powerful wind started blowing it.

Our hand moved to the side and hit a red button on the panel next to the ramp making the door start to open.

An elbow flew out colliding with Ororo's jaw as she grabbed our arm.

Alia tore us from her grip and we ran down the ramp and jumped off over the forest.

The tornado that was spinning the jet around caught us and we spun around for a bit before Alia stopped the wind rotating and threw us out.

We glided to the ground, strong winds keeping us from just falling and dying.

Alia snapped out our arms and we caught onto a branch underneath us.

I watched surprised as Alia manipulated us onto the ground.

Alia started walking as he went back into his half of his mind giving me back control.

[Thank you] I said softly.

Alia nodded {Blaine right} he said just as softly.

I gave a small smile, thinking about Alia I realised I knew nothing about him.

[Tell me about yourself] I asked him hopefully.

{You hate me} Alia said shocked {You don't care}

I shook my head [I didn't] I admitted [You scared me though, you came with my powers and the thought that someone could take over like you do was scary. You only came out to give me orders and to hurt people]

Alia shrugged {People hurt accidently} he said slowly.

[No they weren't] I argued [You enjoyed hurting some of them]

Alia was silent for a while before I felt him nod {Correct} he admitted {You enjoyed too} he claimed.

[What? No I didn't!] I argued shocked.

I wasn't expecting Alia to throw memories at me.

I stumbled as I realised that he was right.

{Bad people} Alia said {Not innocent. Hurting innocents bad}

He threw memories of when he had taken control and hurt innocent people, I was ashamed to admit I felt his guilt.

[Shit] I swore [I'm sorry Alia]

Alia nodded slowly.

[Tell me more about you] I asked him softly.

I felt Alia give a small smile and couldn't resist smiling back.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Blaine and Alia are one person with two minds. When it says Alia nodded it doesn't mean he nodded Blaine's head unless Alia is in control, Blaine just KNOWS and FEELS when Alia nods. No other way to explain it than that. To Blaine it feels like there is a wall between him and Alia, one with a door in it, Alia can use this door to take Control of his body. Pretend only one person can be in the Control 'room' at once, and when Alia bursts through the door and forcefully takes control Blaine is thrown into the other 'room'.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own X-Men or Avatar. I only own my OC Blaine/Alia.**_

_**Warnings: Language, Violence, Tri-Slash.**_

"**Telepathic" **{Alia to Blaine} [Blaine to Alia]

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

I was shocked about much there was to Alia.

He wasn't just a passenger in my mind, he was like a clone of my mind with a different personality.

I was irritated to find out that my control problem was due to mental faults, apparently I needed to adjust my personality before I could gain full control.

Alia also instructed me to practice 'Bending' as he liked to call it, making me snort as he admitted that he liked Avatar as much as I did. Alia told me that my apparent low immune system was my powers being bottled up, I needed to let loose more or I would get sick. I agreed with him after he pointed out that the tornado was a lot of power and my sneezing was now gone.

Alia said that my 'Bending' powers were like muscles, the more I used them the better my control got.

As I walked through the forest I obeyed Alia's commands to try different things with my powers.

I was creating a ring of water moving around me quickly when I heard the whirring of the jet approaching again.

I looked up shocked at the sound having forgotten about the jet.

{Threw away} Alia admitted sheepishly.

I smiled back to him thanking him.

[Can they find us?] I asked.

Alia shrugged {Don't know} he said.

I shrugged back at us as I released the water back into the atmosphere slowly.

Smiling as I did it successfully I called up the air around us, stroking up a breeze as Alia instructed.

[How do I make a tornado like you did?] I asked him.

Alia smirked {Just did. Water ring} he explained.

I stopped walking and thought it over mentally and realised the movements were pretty much the same.

I forced the breeze circling me to speed up watching happily as leaves began to fly around me in circles.

I could feel pride coming from Alia as the wind got stronger and stronger.

I felt the air reaching the maximum speed I could control and struggled to keep it there.

Finally I felt my control snap and Alia quickly reached out and soothed the wind down as I put my hands on my knees and breathed deeply.

I was thankful that most my lapses of control have been watched by Alia since my powers developed last year, he was able to reach out and manipulate the elements I had touched and ensure less damage and injuries were caused.

{Phoenix near} Alia warned me.

I nodded as I looked around [Why Phoenix?] I asked him curiously.

{Scarlet Hair} Alia explained {Wild. Fire. Free. Like Phoenix}

[Phoenixes are immortal though] I pointed out.

{Spirit} Alia said simply.

I nodded at that, not really understanding but promising to ask again later.

I started walking quietly through the forest not knowing where the so called X-Men were.

[I don't think I like Jean as much as I thought I could, she seemed like a nice woman] I said idly.

{Not aware} Alia offered.

[What do you mean?] I asked looking over my shoulder.

{Very Powerful. Not knowing attacking?} Alia said slowly.

[She wasn't aware that she was doing it?] I inquired.

Alia nodded {Not intentional attack} he agreed.

[I guess I could forgive that] I said slowly.

Alia nodded and threw the memory of me leaving the jet mid-flight.

I listened as Scott yelled at Jean while Jean apologized to me, saying that she didn't know she was doing it, that she was just thinking about getting under the barrier and seeing all the secrets I have and that her power must have reacted to her subconsciously.

[How come I didn't hear that?] I asked shocked.

{Blocked out sound} Alia said {Heard but not listened}

I nodded in understanding at that.

[How did I block out the sound?] I asked him wondering if that was a power of mine.

{Stubborn teenager} Alia said smirking.

I laughed without warning at the smug tone in his voice.

I clapped my hands over my mouth and listened carefully.

Hearing voices approaching I smirked [And if I wanted a horizontal tornado?] I asked.

Alia smirked back at me and started explaining how little difference horizontal and vertical meant.

I looked around and then jumped up into a tree climbing higher so I wouldn't be spotted.

I looked around waiting for someone to pass under my tree.

I reached out with my power and grabbed onto the earth around my tree like Alia had taught me on the walk.

I saw Scott pass under my tree his hand raised to his visor.

{NOW} Alia said quickly.

I shook the earth with my power causing a violent earthquake to erupt from Scott's feet knocking him onto his stomach.

{Solidify Water} Alia instructed.

I frowned but listened solidifying water in the middle of my palm.

{Drop} Alia said.

I dropped the ball of water and it splashed onto Scott's face as he rolled over making Alia and I snigger.

{Now Solidify Water} Alia told me. I frowned again but listened to Alia's step by step instructions.

Instead of solidifying water in my palm Alia had me solidifying water all around me. I watched in awe as a thick fog started to form.

{Run}

I quickly jumped down from the tree and started running in the direction Alia pointed out.

I felt a breeze start up and start blowing away the fog.

Alia sent me a few instructions and soon I was creating an air current around my running body causing the fog to circle me instead of blowing away.

"Over there!" I heard Ororo's voice call.

{She senses current} Alia informed me {Use ground}

I frowned in confusion not understanding how the ground could keep a current going.

[We may need to stop and fight] I told Alia.

Alia frowned {Innocent} he told me.

I winced as thunder rumbled above me [Scott shoots beams from his eyes, his hand was ready to fire] I pointed out [Ororo manipulates weather] I ducked under a low branch hearing more thunder as the wind picked up [She's causing a storm to capture me. And Jean can stop me from moving with telekinesis. I may not be able to just run]

{Not hurt innocents} Alia insisted.

[No, not hurt innocents] I agreed [But maybe just slow them down]

Alia was silent for a moment {Maybe} he said simply.

I nodded knowing that may be all I hear from him for a while.

{Left!} Alia suddenly shouted making me dodge to the right.

I sensed the air where I was standing suddenly freeze.

{Telekinesis} Alia muttered {And not left} he added.

I was tempted to laugh as Alia sulked about me jumping right and not left.

[I thought you meant something was coming from the left] I argued.

{Whatever} Alia mumbled.

I actually laughed at that [Stubborn Teenager] I shot back at him getting a smirk from him.

{Take control} Alia said and I instantly gave it to him.

We started running right and soon broke into a clearing, Alia looked over our shoulder and we saw Scott and Jean burst into the clearing behind us.

Paying close attention I could feel our power gathering before Alia slammed it into the ground.

Shockwaves burst from the ground behind us as we ran, a quick glance showed us that Jean and Scott had stumbled with Scott falling over again.

The jet materialised out of thin air in front of us causing us both to jump in shock.

Alia adjusted our course and we headed straight under it.

Dodging to the left again I felt the air freeze again.

Alia waved our hand behind us and I felt the air suddenly pushing at us slowing us down for a moment before the wind split for us and allowed us through.

Another shockwave from Alia had us bursting through the other side of the clearing while the adults were still in the middle.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

{Sleep soon} Alia murmured inside my mind as I stumbled along.

[Where could we sleep?] I asked him [I don't have any money].

Alia nudged at the door and I let him through.

Looking around Alia made sure we were alone before he kneeled putting our hands on the ground.

I watched as a small hole dug itself into the ground and Alia dropped in.

[WHOA!] I yelled [You are not burying us!]

Alia paused {Uncomfortable} he asked me.

[Yes!] I yelled [Really uncomfortable] my mind started flashing back to when my powers manifested.

Alia must have noticed because we leapt from the hole and filled it up instantly.

Alia looked around and spotted a large bush.

He walked over to it and repeated the process, making more of a dent than a grave like hole this time.

He crawled into the indentation and rolled over.

I sighed in relief as I couldn't see the edges of the hole but I could see the darkening sky.

{Sleep. I watch} Alia said softly.

Feeling oddly secure with those words I drifted into an easy sleep.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

**His power's (And Alia's) emergence will be explained in 2-3 chapters, most likely 2.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't own X-Men or Avatar. I only own my OC Blaine/Alia.**_

_**Warnings: Language, Violence, Tri-Slash.**_

"**Telepathic" **{Alia to Blaine} [Blaine to Alia]

**I apologize if you got confused reading the previous chapters, for some reason my line breaks weren't showing up. The chapters have been edited and fixed**

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

I woke slowly, feeling the breeze against my face.

I shifted from the ball I had curled into and stretched my eyes still closed, trying to bask in the warmth and sleep.

A muffled breathing caught my attention.

My eyes snapped open as I located the breathing sound.

I stared into the eyes of the girl who was leaning over me staring back.

"Hello?" the girl said softly.

I blinked in shock before acting.

"DISTRACTION!" I screamed pointing up past her head.

The moment she looked up I elbowed the ground causing the earth below her feet to knock her over as I scrabbled to my feet and burst from my hiding place.

I froze staring in shock at the huge building in front of me.

"Hey! Wait up!" The girl cried as she came to stand next to me "That wasn't very nice" she added as she smacked me around the back of the head.

"Where?" I asked slowly still staring at the beautiful mansion in front of us.

"What? Oh, that's the Institute, a safe haven for people like us" she explained.

"People like us?" I asked not knowing what she was.

The girl nodded at me "Watch" she explained as she shoved her hand through my chest.

{Tickles} Alia snorted and I agreed.

"That tickles" I told her shivering as she pulled her hand out.

She smiled at me "Most people say it's creepy" she said happily.

I snorted "Oh don't get me wrong, it is creepy" I corrected "But it's like good creepy, a cool creepy".

Her smiled which had faded came back with full force "Thanks" she chirped "My friends are cool but they still get kind of freaked out by it" she explained.

I nodded seeing how they would think that.

"Whats your power?" she asked suddenly making me freeze.

{Underestimate you} Alia said quickly {Say Air only}

I shrugged at her before grinning.

I looked up at the sky and called down several air currents.

Looking over at her I saw her confused face until the wind began rushing around us causing her hair to whip around her face and our clothes to snap against us.

"You manipulate weather?" she asked me excitedly.

"I wish" I said pouting "I manipulate the air" I corrected.

The girl frowned "So that wasn't you then?" She asked.

I frowned back "What wasn't me?" I asked her back.

A loud rumble tore through the morning sky causing me to look up in shock.

"That" she said simply

[Um Alia?]I said slowly.

{Not us} Alia said back confused.

I let my control over the air go and shook my head looking back to the girl "That wasn't me" I said.

She frowned "Ms Munroe must be in a really bad mood then" she said as the sky quickly became dark.

She turned to me "Why were you out here sleeping?" she asked me curiously still eyeing the gathering storm carefully.

"I was travelling" I explained feeling I could trust her, "I heard of a place called Xavier's, a place to help train mutants and I had to come".

The girl stared at me in shock before she collapsed to the ground laughing at me.

"What?" I asked offended.

"This" she gasped out "This IS Xavier's Institute" she said giggling now "You slept right outside the school".

I realised what she was saying and stared at the mansion in shock before joining her and Alia in laughter.

A particularly loud smash of thunder distracted us both quickly.

"I think we should go inside" the girl said quickly.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the school as the rain started falling.

"My names Kitty by the way" she called.

"Blaine" I yelled back over the storm with a smile.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

I followed Kitty as she walked through the school.

"Come on, in here" she said pointing at a door "This is the Professor's office".

I grinned as she walked right through the door before I opened it and stepped inside.

I smiled at Kitty before looking past her and seeing an old bald man in a wheelchair.

{Strong, Telepath} Alia warned me.

[Stronger than Phoenix?] I asked him.

{Not sure} Alia answered pouting.

"Hello Blaine" Xavier said slowly "How are you feeling?"

I narrowed my eyes at his seemingly random small talk.

"Absolutely chipper" I said sarcastically.

He nodded slowly his eyes taking in my rumpled soaking clothes and hair.

"I can see that" he said calmly.

We waited in silence for a few minutes with Kitty and I dripping on his carpet.

The door slammed open and a black blur stormed in pushing past Kitty and I rudely.

"The boy is a bloody psycho!" the man cried "He attacked us multiple times and then jumped from the bloody Blackbird in mid-flight!"

I watched in shock as a redhead and a white haired woman burst into the room after him while Alia started growling.

"He's dangerous Professor, I'm glad he ran off" Jean told him "He just went crazy in the jet, conjuring up a huge tornado and jumping out".

I looked over at Kitty and saw her looking at me confused.

I grinned at her proudly and her eyes widened as she made the connection.

I focussed on my power and started to create a breeze against their necks causing them to shiver and Scott to rub his neck.

"I'm sorry Professor" Ororo said slowly "I think he could learn a lot here, but he might be a little too emotionally fragile. He did attack us multiple times, whether we deserved them or not, and he refused to listen to reason before he jumped from the jet".

I saw Kitty's head spin to face me "You jumped from the jet?" she mouthed at me.

I just grinned at her and she grinned back before giving me a thumbs up.

Scott growled in frustration.

"He's just so, so"

I interrupted him before he could insult me any further "Extremely sexy?" I offered making him jump "Awe inspiringly powerful?"

They all spun around and stared at me.

I imagined I looked quite the sight, leaves and twigs in my drenched hair, with my clothes slowly dripping onto the floor.

"And I don't know about you but I think attempting to break into my mind is a perfectly good reason for me to ignore you. After all why should I stop and listen to you after you tried to mentally rape me" I mentally smirked at the winces they all gave at the word rape.

"Rape isn't a word you just throw around" Xavier said darkly to me.

"And not telling someone you are telepathic just so they don't guard their thoughts is taking advantage of them, then attempting to break into their mind after they raise mental shields because they refuse to tell you an important PERSONAL secret is rape" I snapped darkly back at him.

"Because I'm pretty sure that raising shields is not asking for a telepath to try break into my mind any more than a woman wearing attractive clothes is asking to be raped" I added feeling myself getting angry.

"Well perhaps if you had just answered the question then Jean wouldn't have had to pry" Scott snapped.

I didn't notice that the earth started rumbling violently as my anger grew.

"Well perhaps the question was a rude one that invaded my privacy and as such I refused to answer" I snarled at him.

"When someone is as dangerous as you then they deserve to have their privacy invaded every now and then" Scott argued.

"I'm already a mutant!" I yelled at him "You'll just have to get over it if I refuse to make myself more of a social outcast!"

The windows shattering drew my attention back to the room, papers were flying around the room as a mini tornado tore through the office while the earth was violently shaking.

[ALIA!] I screamed.

{Trying!} Alia grunted.

I put all my concentration to pulling all my power back into my body locking it up tight.

The office was deadly quiet as I opened my eyes again, to see papers slowly floated to the ground again.

"We've gone through more power in the last two days than we have actively used since the beginning of this year" I said darkly "Mutants are more dangerous for us to be around it seems".

I turned on my heel and stormed out the still open door.

I walked through the crowd of students gathering around the door, the teens all parting before me.

I absently noticed that my body was alternating between radiating extreme heat and cold.

As I reached the end of the group a flare of fire darted out from my body snaking around a brown haired boy to the side who stared at me in awe.

Before I could do anything else a tendril of ice made its way to the blonde at his side wrapping around the blonde's body.

I stared in confusion at the two for a moment before pulling in my powers even further and continuing down the hallway and towards the entrance to the school.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

**Okay, So Blaine has finally met John and Bobby, if only briefly.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't own X-Men or Avatar. I only own my OC Blaine/Alia.**_

_**Warnings: Language, Violence, Tri-Slash, Mentions of Attempted rape.**_

"**Telepathic" **{Alia to Blaine} [Blaine to Alia]

**I had Charles a bit grumpy last chapter because as a telepath he would face a lot of prejudice. So the subject of Mental Rape would be a touchy one for him and he will take no shit where it's involved. He didn't assume anything about Blaine but since Blaine claimed she tried to Mentally Rape him he was slightly less middle-groundy as he usually would be to him as he didn't have the whole story and since he has a personal interest in things like that.**

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Hey wait up!" a voice cried from behind me.

I ignored them and kept walking.

{Dangerous. Worth it} Alia said slowly.

[What do you mean? It's not worth being around people like them when I lose control like that] I argued.

Alia smiled softly at me {Brunette, Blonde. Rocks} he said making me falter.

[My rocks?] I asked slowly.

Alia nodded as Kitty ran up to my side "Please don't go Blaine" she begged "This is the place for you, I can feel it!"

I glanced at her briefly seeing the truth on her face "I never go for walks this early in the morning, I just felt like I had to go to that spot and find something" she said quickly as we walked out of the Mansion.

{Strange} Alia mused.

"Strange" I repeated "You're not anything to me, so why did you feel the urge to find me".

Hurt flashed across Kitty's face so I quickly explained "I mean we only just met, so it's not like we're friends yet, you're not one of my rocks so I don't understand".

The hurt on Kitty's face was replaced with confusion "Rocks?" she asked making me wince.

"Ignore that" I ordered as we walked towards the road.

"Hey Kitty! Wait up!" a voice called.

I stumbled slightly as I felt my power rebel against my control.

Fire erupted across my body making Kitty jump away from.

A gasp behind me made me turn.

The brunette from earlier was staring at his arms in shock as his body burnt like mine did. We watched the fire jumping between us wrapping around each other, intertwining and writhing.

The brunette raised his hand and I felt his power rise before the fire around his body increased in power.

I gasped as my own power jumped in response to his.

{Stay} Alia ordered {Feel control}

I dove into my power core feeling my control over my powers had weakened.

[My control is weaker though!] I yelled back.

{No. Power bonding} Alia corrected me.

I was about to ask him water he meant when I found out.

Fire burst from the brunette's mouth and his body flared.

Once again my own fire mimicked his in response.

Our fire started jumping at each other even faster and harder. It felt like a gentle caress at first, then the fire suddenly felt like my body was being torn apart and burned slowly.

A scream tore from my throat echoed by one from the other boy's mouth. I felt my strength just snap as I fell to my knees, feeling unimaginable pain.

[Alia!] I yelled mentally.

Alia screamed in pain instead of answering me.

The fires just snapped arcing between our bodies the pain replaced by the feeling of the gentle caress once more.

I raised my head slowly and saw the brunette do the same.

We made eye contact and I felt a strange sense of belonging before I collapsed to the ground giving in thankfully to the soothing darkness.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"_Mom?" I called walking through the sitting room._

"_Mom are you there?" I asked._

_A muffled scream sounded from the bedroom making me spin around._

_I was thrown into the wall suddenly._

_I froze as the black wearing man held a knife to my throat._

_He spun me around and held me against the wall, grabbing my arms and holding them behind my back._

_I heard my dad's scream of rage from the bedroom._

_The man pressed the knife against my neck again and pushed me towards my parent's bedroom._

_Dad was being held against the wall a gun to his forehead and my mom was being held down on the bed._

"_Look what I found boys" the man holding me purred into my ear._

_I tried to struggle but he only tightened his grip and pressed the knife harder against my skin._

"_How would Mommy and Daddy feel about watching their precious boy be made into man right in front of them?" the man purred again._

_I froze as what the man meant suddenly rang clear in my mind, my eyes widened and I tried to escape again._

_I was thrown to the floor and the man sat across my legs pressing the knife to my throat, I could feel his arousal against my leg._

_I couldn't stop trembling as I felt him reach around and start tugging at my belt as he pressed my face into the carpet ignoring my parent's screams._

_My heartbeat drowned out all sound and I felt like everything was slowing down._

_{Kill. Burn. Tear}_

_I blinked shaking my head._

_{Kill. Burn. Tear} The strange voice said again._

_I struggled as I felt the man's hands slipping into my pants._

_{KILL!} The voice screamed in my head._

_I felt a strange surge burst through my mind and flow through my body._

_{FIRE}_

_I concentrated instinctively and the man above me burst into fire._

_I rolled to my feet and my hands rose against my will._

_{WATER}_

_Two huge jets of water sprung forward hitting the men holding my parents._

_{AIR}_

_My hands became fists and pulled backwards, I was helpless to stop myself as I watched the two men thrashing on the floor scratching at their throats._

_{Dead} the voice said happily as they went limp {One left}_

_I spun around and focussed on the last man who was charging me with his knife ready._

_{EARTH}_

_Without remembering we were on the 20__th__ floor of an apartment building my hands darted out._

_The room shook violently and the floor beneath the two of us collapsed._

_As we were falling I heard the voice speak again._

_{You Beautiful. You Powerful. You God}_

_Everything went black at I hit the floor._

_I awoke slowly with a groan._

_I shifted my body and gasped at the pain flowing through my body at the simple movement._

_I tried to move my head but it was being held in place by something._

_{Fire, Light}_

_I blinked at the voice, not understanding who said that._

_{Fire, hand}_

_I flexed the hand that I felt against my chest and felt power surge through it._

_A ball of fire suddenly appeared in my hand._

_I saw that I was in a dark room, debris was scattered around._

_Rolling my eyes around, I saw that I couldn't move my head because of the planks of wood holding me in place._

_I did a quick scan and realised I could only move my left foot and my right hand._

_I started to panic, not remembering how I got here at all._

_{Relax} the voice said._

_My panic only increased as the voice spoke to me._

_I started screaming, calling for help._

_I finally stopped when my voice started rasping._

_No one was coming for me, I was alone._

_I had no idea how long I was trapped in the wreckage for._

_I heard voices suddenly and couldn't resist screaming again._

"_Over there!" I heard a voice cry._

_I sobbed in relief as a dirty face came into view._

_The shock on the man's face didn't matter._

_I was saved._

_I killed three men._

_I killed three men directly at least._

_Fifteen more people died when I caused the earthquake that made the apartment building collapse._

_I sat in shock at the news._

_Then my parents were there and I was being hugged tightly._

_When I hissed in pain as they touched my wounds they said to "Shut up and let me have this moment" and that "The pain is your punishment for worrying us like that"._

_They didn't care, we packed up what we could and fled the state._

_They told me I wasn't in trouble, that no one would be able to press charges against me for my powers._

_I didn't believe them._

_We wouldn't have had to change our names if we weren't in trouble._

_I didn't care though._

_They weren't leaving me._

_{Hello Blaine}_

_The voice, I never told anyone._

_[Hello Alia]_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

I woke suddenly.

I refused to move as I felt the warmth against my back shift. An arm tightened around my waist pulling me backwards.

My own arms tightened around the warmth in front of me.

I blinked as I stared into brown hair. I recognized the hair from the brunette from earlier.

I said there confused as I tried to figure out how my angry storming from Xavier's office had led to my half naked snuggling with, judging by the thing pressing against my leg they are both definitely guys.

I blinked again as I thought over what I had just said.

Since when did I find anyone attractive?

{Blaine? Are you okay?} Alia asked concerned.

[I'm kind of confused, I don't remember what happened] I answered.

{Our powers bonded with the other boys}

[Bonded?]

{We are now linked to him}

[Linked doesn't make any more sense than Bonded does]

{Tell me about it}

I blinked in shock [Wait, you're speaking properly!]

{So I am} Alia said in amusement {We've both changed from the bonding}

I stiffened as I felt the guy behind shift closer and rest his forehead against my back.

I slowly and quietly slipped out from his arms.

Looking at them I saw the boy spooning me had been the blonde from before who reacted to my ice.

Alia paled and started swearing.

[What?]

{Get out of there before he wakes up, I don't know if we can handle another episode}

I frowned as I looked around and found some clothes lying on the small dresser at the end of the bed.

While I pulled them I pondered why I had to fight the urge to go back to sleep when puppy piling with two other guys, and why it felt so dam comfortable.

I put it down to my not being touched in so long, even my parents don't touch me often. My Dad just wasn't a touchy person and my Mom could sense Alia and it made her uneasy.

Pulling back on my shoes after the socks I found I quietly stole out of the room.

Looking around I recognized I was still in the Mansion.

Cracking my neck I started sneaking forward trying to find the way out.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I don't own X-Men or Avatar. I only own my OC Blaine/Alia.**_

_**Warnings: Language, Violence, Tri-Slash.**_

"**Telepathic" **{Alia to Blaine} [Blaine to Alia]

**Blaine doesn't want to be at the Institute, currently he's blaming Mutants for his problems, and he's also kind of awkward about the whole enjoying the man-cuddles.**

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

I froze as I heard a door open.

Looking around I ducked into an alcove just in time to see a tall man round the corner.

The huge beast of a man silently walked down the hallway his nose stuck in a book.

I almost sniggered at the side of the extremely muscled man being a nerd.

I snuck out of the alcove when he turned the corner and quietly ran down the hall.

Peering around the corner I groaned lightly, this hall looked the same as the others.

I quickly made my way down the hallway making sure I had cover in case someone came around the corner.

Reaching a T corner I looked both ways.

"Go right" Kitty said quietly.

I nodded and gestured suddenly.

We made our way down the hall when the door at the end of it opened.

Kitty tugged me into the nearest room where I waited my eye to the crack.

After the door closed and the person had left Kitty and I snuck from the room and down the hallway.

"In there" Kitty whispered to me.

I nodded at her then did a double take.

"NO TIME TO EXPLAIN! RUN!" Kitty screamed.

On instinct I dove into the room pulling her in.

I shut the door quickly and leaned against it.

I froze and glared at Kitty when she started giggling.

"When the hell did you start following me?" I hissed at her.

Kitty shrugged "Five corridors ago" she answered.

"That's not funny" I snapped.

Kitty snorted "The twenty people who saw us would disagree" she argued making me blush "And that's not including the five people in this room" she added making me freeze again.

I turned to face the room slowly and saw that Xavier; Ororo; Jean; a blonde and a brunette girl were sitting at some of the tables.

I blinked in shock before turning to Kitty, "Traitor" I hissed.

Kitty just smirked and grabbed my arm dragging me over to the other teens.

"Cereal?" She asked as she pushed me into a seat opposite the girls "I'll get you rice pops" she said before abandoning me.

I looked with horror at the victorious grins on the girls faces.

We sat in silence with the girls grinning while I stared horrified before Kitty slipped into a seat next to the girls and opposite me, placing a bowl in front of me.

"So" Kitty began "This is Olivia" she said pointing to the brunette, "And this is Alexi" she pointed at the blonde. "I'm Kitty" she said gestured at herself "And you're Blaine" she said bluntly poking me in the nose as I stared at her.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Was the first thing to slip out of my mouth.

The teens giggled "We want to know all the gossip" Alexi said "No one knows anything about you besides you have a temper and are very powerful".

I blinked at her blankly.

"And you like blinking at people" Kitty added "I've seen you just blink at people a lot".

I sighed knowing I wasn't going to escape gossiping girls, I picked my spoon up slowly and starting eating.

"So what's your power then?" Kitty asked "You said it was Aerokinesis but then you manipulated Fire, Ice, and Earth as well".

I winced as Kitty went straight to the hard questions.

"All of them" I muttered "I control all of them".

Their eyes widened.

"Except the ice part, I can't consciously do that yet, just water" I corrected.

I winced at their shocked eyes.

"My turn" I blurted trying to catch them off-guard.

Kitty just nodded absently at me.

"Why the hell was I spooning that Fire guy?" I asked.

Kitty coughed as she choked on her cereal, Alexi and Olivia just stared at me in shock.

"You were spooning me?" a voice cried from behind me making us jump.

I turned around and saw the Brunette and the Blonde staring at me.

"That's John and Bobby, John's the fire guy you mentioned spooning" Olivia told me smirking.

John snapped his jaw shut as Bobby sniggered "Why the hell were you spooning me?" John asked.

I shook my head "I would love to bloody know the answer to that as well!" I exclaimed.

Bobby smirked as he laughed at us "Go John" he said mockingly "Already getting your moves on the new guy".

John blushed and I glared at him.

"Oh I don't know Bobby" I drawled "It sure wasn't his hard-on digging into my arse when I woke up".

Bobby looked at me horrified while John looked like a fish before he fell to the floor laughing.

"Two of the hottest guys in the school" I heard Alexi mutter "Lucky bastard".

I started coughing as I turned to stare at her.

Alexi just gave me an innocent look while Olivia and Kitty laughed.

"I'm not even straight let alone gay" I blurted out making the teens laugh even harder.

I narrowed my eyes and started to reach for my power.

{NO!} Alia shouted making me jump {Don't do that! Do NOT allow your power to manifest around John and Bobby}

[What? Why the hell not?] I asked him.

{Remember what happened last time?}

I blinked in confusion not noticing Kitty wave her hand in front of my face.

[What happened last time?] I asked him

Alia didn't respond [What happened between John and I yesterday?]

"What happened between John and I yesterday?" I asked aloud accidently.

Kitty shrugged catching my attention.

"No one knows" she said slowly as John and Bobby sat on either side of me.

"Your powers were fluctuating with your anger and then John's activated when he and Bobby came running after us." Kitty continued "Then suddenly you were both on fire and screaming."

"You both fell unconscious and after they checked you both in the med-wing they moved us into a three person room. You were asleep for two days" Bobby finished quietly.

I blinked at him "And that doesn't explain why you were grinding me this morning" I pointed out.

Bobby blushed "John woke up first" he explained "I was telling him what happened when you just started thrashing. We managed to calm you down but the moment we tried to move away you started again. I guess we just fell asleep on your bed".

"Mr. Danvers" Xavier said behind me making me jump again and spin around glaring.

Xavier ignored my glare and continued talking "Your parents have decided to continue moving to New York and they have left your stuff here for you. They agree that this place is the best place for you to learn without losing control".

I stared at him in shock my jaw dropping open.

Xavier gave me an ashamed look before he continued.

"And I would like to apologize for my behaviour in my office, as a Telepath I receive a lot of prejudice and have been accused of raping people's minds often. I did not listen to both sides of the story and hope you figure my error".

I continued staring at him before I offered a small smile.

"I apologize for my own behaviour as well. No matter the circumstances losing my temper and therefore my control should not have happened. I said many things that should not have been said and for that I apologize again" I said slowly.

Xavier smiled back to me "I do hope you accept my offer to stay here at the Institute, do not feel that your parents are kicking you out, they are leaving the offer up to you completely".

I paused slightly, glancing at the teens out of the corner of my eye.

"I think I would like to look around first" I asked carefully "Explore a bit, and get to know how life around here works".

Xavier's smile grew "Then I hope you don't mind bunking with Bobby and John then? Their powers make them prime candidates for roommates" he asked slowly.

I paused as a blush grew on Bobby and John's faces, ignoring the blush on my own I simply nodded "I think that will be fine".

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I don't own X-Men or Avatar. I only own my OC Blaine/Alia.**_

_**Warnings: Language, Violence, Tri-Slash.**_

"**Telepathic" **{Alia to Blaine} [Blaine to Alia]

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Hi Blaine"

I turned around and smiled shyly at Ororo, memories of my elbow colliding with her face flashing through my mind.

"Hello Professor" I replied carefully.

Ororo just rolled her eyes at me "You're not a student here yet, so call me Ororo" she said smiling at me "Now since you would be in Bobby's level we want you to trail him and John all day".

I frowned glancing over to where Bobby and John were standing joking.

"Are you sure? They seem so tight" I asked softly "I don't want to get in the way of their relationship or anything. After all I did just put Bobby's boyfriend in the hospital wing, he may not appreciated that".

I wasn't expecting for Ororo to burst into laughter "Oh no!" she said before lowering her voice "They're not dating, they're just best friends".

I snorted and raised my eyebrow at her "Look at Bobby's hand" I told her.

We looked over at them and sure enough Bobby's hand kept brushing against John's.

"If they aren't dating then they will be soon enough" I pointed out.

Ororo studied them carefully before frowning "I'll have to get in contact with my bookie about that" she mumbled before shaking her head "I've already spoken to them about it and they were happy to show you around, provided you don't distract John too much".

I sent her a confused look "Bobby says you can distract him since he'll catch up but John needs all the help he can get and doesn't need more excuses not to work" Ororo explained making me nod.

I looked over at the two teens again awkwardly.

Bobby looked over and gestured to John.

The two of them smiled at me and waved me over.

Ororo beamed at me before lightly pushing me in their direction "Have fun, and don't set anything on fire".

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

[You really seem to want me to stay] I pointed out.

Alia shrugged {This place will be good for us} he replied.

I chuckled as John told a terrible joke.

[Multiple places could be good for us] I argued.

A smirk danced across Alia's face {This is the only place with those two}

I frowned slightly at that.

[You seem to have a strange fascination with them] I noted.

Alia nodded {We have something of theirs, we need to give it back before we can leave} he explained.

I laughed and nodded along with Bobby as John told me about some of their adventures in the danger room.

"You'll have to take me to that room, I can't wait to let loose" I said smirking at Alia's agreement.

[What do we have to give back?] I asked him confused.

"Dude, we've got the rest of the day off after English, we can see if it's empty then?" John said excitedly while Bobby nodded enthusiastically.

{I'm surprised you haven't noticed the draining yet} Alia said amused.

[Draining?]

Alia merely smirked at me as Bobby stood and stretched "Speaking of English, it starts in five minutes, we should head over".

We joined Bobby as we crossed the mansion.

Jean smiled at us as we entered the classroom and made our way to a spare table in the middle.

"So what are you guys doing right now?" I asked Bobby knowing John won't be much help.

Bobby shrugged "Creative Writing" he muttered as Jean walked around the classroom "Most people are just doing poems".

I grimaced "Because I'm capable of creative thinking let alone writing" I grumbled making Bobby chuckle.

He grinned at me and said "I'm sure you'll be fine. I help John with his work, I can help you too".

I grinned back at him, noticing how the sunlight behind him made his blonde hair glow "You're an angel" I blurted out making him chuckle again.

"I need to be to put up with John" he agreed as he turned to face Jean.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Sorry Blaine, John will have to take you down to the Danger Room for now, I've got to go see the Professor, something about my parents" Bobby apologized.

I hesitated "Maybe we better wait for a day you're free then" I suggested smirking.

John frowned and sent me a hurt look "What? I'm not good enough for you?" he asked slowly.

I grinned at him "I was thinking more along the lines of Bobby might be needed to calm us down, I've known you for three days and I can already tell we will get too excited" I told him.

John's hurt look vanished to be replaced by excitement as he bounced on his heels "Hell yeah" he exclaimed "I love being able to let loose like that".

Bobby groaned "There won't be anything left of the Danger Room after you two are done" he muttered.

After exchanging a quick glance John and I slipped innocent looks on our faces "You make it sound like we are unruly or something" John said faking hurt.

I nodded "I find your lack of faith disturbing" I added.

John and Bobby stared at me before John smirked.

"Yeah, try to quote Yoda or something, quoting Darth Vader isn't helping our case" John pointed out.

Bobby snorted and rolled his eyes "I need a vacation" he mumbled being eyeing us warily "I just don't think I could find a capable babysitter that could survive John let alone you both".

John and I just stared at him innocently until he stalked off muttering under his breath.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Whoa" slipped out of my mouth as I looked around the large silver room "This is big" I muttered.

I heard John snort from the control room "What do you want me to set it on?" he asked.

"Do we have a forest?" I called back.

Shortly after I answered the room shimmered and was replaced by a large dark forest.

"Wicked" I said with a whistle.

John stepped through the door "Do you want some enemies to play with?" he asked grinning at my shocked face.

"We get to beat people up? I'm definitely in" I said excited.

John smirked "Set it on robots level 4" John ordered looking back where the control room was located.

I frowned "Who's in there?" I asked nervous about showing off my powers to too many people.

John shrugged "Professor Summers" he answered.

I blinked at him as a buzzer sounded through the forest.

Catching my confused look he corrected himself "Scott".

I grimaced as I saw John slip into a battle stance, knowing that Scott wouldn't make things easier for me.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

I let out a whoop as I fried another robot before ducking under John's fire blast.

John had declared it a free-for-all after I got used to taking on multiple targets.

I slipped through the dark forest ears straining for any sound to indicate where John was now.

A buzzer echoed and I paused before jumping up into a tree.

I watched in confusion as several dark figures made their way under my tree, they weren't robots.

"What the hell?" I heard John yell as the figures opened fire.

Quickly taking advantage of the distraction I send twin blasts of water at them before causing the earth to rise up and trap them.

"Scott!" John shouted "What the hell dude?"

I jumped from the tree as more of the soldiers fired at me.

John sprinted into my path and we quickly send fire at the soldiers.

"I'm not sure why, but my power is getting a hell of a lot stronger" John admitted as we dove behind a tree.

I cast him a glance "My Aerokinesis is, but my Pyro and Hydro aren't" I told him.

I heard yelps from behind the tree as the temperature dropped.

Peering around the tree I saw the frozen forms of the soldiers with Bobby heading our way.

"Bobby! Rock or Metal?" John shouted out.

Bobby looked confused "Rock" he answered.

John made a buzzer noise and threw a fireball at Bobby.

"Dude what the hell?" I cried grabbing his arm.

"That's not Bobby" John explained.

Bobby sneered before throwing Ice at us.

Fire met Ice and overpowered it leaving the blast incinerating Bobby.

When the fire cleared we saw a robot standing there wearing half of Bobby's face.

"Dude" I said softly "Fuck".

John snorted "Yeah, Scott is going to get into a lot of shit for this" he muttered darkly.

I turned to him confused "Students aren't allowed to face shifters" he explained "And those soldiers from before are above the level Students are allowed to use".

"I'm going to kick Scott's arse" I growled before pausing "Again" I added.

"John! Blaine!" Bobby cried stepping through a gap in the trees "What the hell are you doing? Students aren't allowed to face shifters" he exclaimed.

Before either of us could speak a jet of ice erupted from behind Bobby freezing him solid.

Another Bobby stepped out from the trees "And yet we are kicking your arse" he snarled before he sent an icicle at the frozen Bobby shattering him.

He looked over to us "I don't like either Metal or Rock, I prefer Opera" he said slowly.

John nodded relaxing slightly as Bobby spoke again "What good is a hot-rod?" he asked John.

John sighed "They're used so I can find a girl who's hot and give her my rod" he quipped.

"It's Bobby" John said relief evident in his voice.

I pushed down the weird feeling I felt at John's answer and looked between the two.

"How can you tell?" I asked him.

"We have select code phrases so we can identify each other" Bobby explained making John nod in agreement.

The buzzer went off again and I groaned.

"Can this get any worse" I muttered.

Bobby glared at me "If you say that in the Danger Room" he started to say.

A loud smash broke him off as a huge metal robot tore out the trees nearby.

I gulped looking at the giant "Then it will get a lot worse" John finished staring at it.

We all let loose a blast at the robot.

Bobby's and my blasts connected at the same time and suddenly I felt my body go cold.

{SHIT} Alia screamed {RUN!}

I didn't have to time react as a bolt of ice sprung from my chest and flew towards Bobby while a bolt of ice erupted from him aiming at me.

I yelped as we connected and a strange dome of ice started forming.

"Shit" I heard Bobby curse before a blast of energy burst through my system making everything go black.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I don't own X-Men or Avatar. I only own my OC Blaine/Alia.**_

_**Warnings: Language, Violence, Tri-Slash.**_

"**Telepathic" **{Alia to Blaine} [Blaine to Alia]

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

I gasped awake quickly.

I sat up slowly looking around the medical suite of the mansion.

I spotted Bobby in the bed on my left and John sleeping in the one to my right.

"Ah, you're awake" Jean said slowly as she watched me.

I simply nodded slowly at her, things were still awkward between us since the Jet incident.

"What happened?" I croaked out.

Jean gave a shy smile as she poured me a glass of water from the cooler in the corner.

"You had another episode" she said sadly.

"Episode?" I asked her confused.

{Jean is referring to the rather explosive and cold reaction between Bobby and your powers} Alia said helpfully.

Jean winced "Whatever happened between you and John happened again, but with you and Bobby this time" she explained.

I winced as the memories came flooding back to me "Shit" I mumbled.

Jean smiled softly at me as I saw John waking up and blinking sleepily "We were lucky you were in the Danger Room" she admitted "The shockwave caused by first you and Bobby then all three of you almost knocked out the shields on the room. John woke up around an hour ago and Bobby hasn't woken yet".

I looked at her in confusion while I shifted over for John to slip onto the bed with me "Something odd?" I asked.

John shifted uncomfortably "Ah yeah" he said.

I studied him "What's up?" I asked.

John shifted and blushed before he rolled up the sleeves of his right arm.

"Whoa dude!" I said "Awesome tat!"

"It's not a tattoo".

I looked to Jean in confusion "What do you mean?" I asked her.

Jean sighed and reached over and pulled up my sleeve.

A long red tattoo was spiralling around my right forearm, it was like tribal designs I had seen somewhere and the tattoo looked like an armour bracer or something from the video games.

"That looks like fire?" I said slowly, noticing how the tattoo seemed to shimmer red, I inspected the symbols and noticed they looked a lot like fires.

Studying the tattoo on John's arm showed that the light blue almost white tattoo was similar to mine but instead it showed ice instead of fire.

John reached his arm out and pulled up my left sleeve, before placing his right arm next to mine.

I stared at the two matching tattoos before my gaze shifted to John's other arm slowly.

I moved my arm and pulled his sleeve up roughly gasping as I saw the tattoo on his left arm.

In a similar fashion to the others this tattoo spiralled around his forearm, the colours changed as the light hit it making it shimmer between deep greens and faint yellows.

Looking carefully I could see patterns showing the air and earth.

John coughed quietly and leaned towards me. I watched him slowly unbutton my pyjama shirt and stared at my chest.

Two tattoos curled around each other the centre of my chest above my heart, forming a strange design, one made from both the fire and the ice tattoo symbols.

"We think your fire and water manipulation powers have lessened" Jean said softly as I stared at our arms in shock "Air and Earth seems to be the dominant traits of your tattoo, it is just a guess but" she trailed off.

[Alia? Is she telling the truth?]

{Yes} Alia admitted sadly {We never had much control of fire or water in the first place, but now we have none}

"You're right" I repeated "My powers have been weakening since I arrived here, almost to the point of being gone completely".

John shifted uncomfortably "And my powers have been growing since you arrived, and now" John cut himself of by raising his hand, a ball of fire appearing.

I frowned "Your lighter?" I asked confused.

John grinned and shook his head "Don't need it anymore" he said smugly "I still need a source of fire for big things, but for the smaller ones I can just make it myself".

I grinned at him proudly, even though I had an idea about where my powers were draining to,

Jean's cough brought my attention back to her "That's not all" she admitted softly before handing me a small mirror.

I almost dropped the mirror as I looked into someone else's face.

"What? How? Who?" I stuttered.

My usually slightly chubby cheeks had narrowed out even further and my chin angled, cheek bones rose. My hair grew even lighter, shifting from a sandy brown to an almost gold colour, I couldn't resist a smirk as my hair shimmered green in the light.

My eyes really required a double take, what were originally grey were now a golden green colour.

"Whoa" I gasped out as I inspected my face with my fingers.

"We don't know why this happened to you" Jean told me "But both John's and Bobby's eyes have changed as well.

I instantly turned to face John again finally spotting that his eyes had changed from hazel to red.

I looked over at Bobby sleeping on the other bed "And Bobby?" I asked hoping he would be alright.

"Bobby is the same" John said slowly "He has both my and your tattoos and ice blue eyes, although his eyes really haven't changed much".

I rubbed my eyes and groaned before looking at Jean "Does anyone have any idea what's going on?" I asked hopefully.

Jean smiled sadly and shook her head "I can no longer read Bobby or John's minds, they have the same shield as you do" she explained "And the Professor wants to see all three of you when Bobby wakes".

I sighed and looked over at Bobby "How long was I out for?"

John winced "Two days, just like with me" he answered.

I smirked at him as I saw Jean leaving the room.

"I'm surprised you waited till I was awake before jumping up" I admitted "You're such a cuddle-whore I don't know how you survived".

John glared at me as he dropped his tough guy act.

"You two owe me" he warned making me snigger.

"I'm sure we could have another movie puppy pile" I offered making him smile.

"Dam straight we better" John threatened.

"I'm pretty sure there is nothing straight about an all-male Disney movie puppy pile" Bobby's weak voice said from the other side of the room.

"Bobby!" John cried as he quickly rushed over to Bobby, leaving me to struggle as I fell out of the bed wrapped in blankets in my rush to see one of my best friends.

"What happened?" I heard Bobby ask.

"We got drunk; got love tattoos; had an orgy; then decided to jump off the Mansion roof" I heard John deadpan making me snort.

"The way my body aches I can definitely feel that orgy" I muttered as I pulled my bruised body to my feet and throwing myself onto the end of Bobby's bed.

Bobby stared at us in complete horror and embarrassment.

"Oh don't worry Bobby, I was really gentle with you" I assured him making his jaw drop.

John glared at him "Unlike you Bobby" he snapped "I won't be walking straight for a week".

John and I didn't last long as Bobby's face morphed to include shame.

We tumbled from the bed as we clutched our sides laughing at Bobby's facial expressions.

Jean rushed in to see Bobby glaring at us blushing while we lay on the floor laughing so hard we were crying.

"What's going on?" Jean asked us confused.

I managed to withhold my laughter enough to explain it "We told Bobby we got drunk and had an orgy and he believed us" I gasped out.

John nodded besides me "He was embarrassed that he was so rough with me" he added making us both fall back into laughter.

Bobby glared at Jean as she couldn't hold back the giggle that escaped her mouth.

I tried to ignore how my thoughts had taken a completely dirty turn towards how Bobby would actually be in bed and instead forced myself to practice the breathing exercises I was given to control my emotions.

I glared at Jean suspiciously from my position on the floor when she gave me a knowing glance.

Jean blushed "Some of your thoughts sound like you are broadcasting them" she apologized.

My glare turned into a horrified blush as I slammed my shields up.

[Alia? Why can she hear certain thoughts?] I asked.

Alia shrugged {The only reason she would be able to hear them is if we broadcasted them on purpose} he replied.

[And only I can broadcast thoughts right?] I asked carefully.

I watched Jean hustle around Bobby checking his vitals like she did with me while I called for Alia to answer me.

I gave up when John gestured me over.

Bobby accepted the tattoos terribly, he kept going on about his parents not knowing he was a mutant.

After we got him calmed down Jean cleared her throat.

"The Professor wants to see the three of you" she said.

Bobby, John and I all exchanged looks nervously before we nodded.

We headed straight for our room to change before we walked slowly to Xavier's office.

Standing outside John and I looked to Bobby and waited.

Bobby shivered slightly then reached out and knocked on the door.

"Come in boys"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I don't own X-Men or Avatar. I only own my OC Blaine/Alia.**_

_**Warnings: Language, Violence, Tri-Slash.**_

"**Telepathic" **{Alia to Blaine} [Blaine to Alia]

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

John and I followed Bobby into the office slowly.

Xavier was sitting behind his desk patiently as he waited for us to pile in.

"Hello boys, it's good to see you all up and about again" he said smiling gently.

"Thanks Professor" we said at once, exchanging smirks when we noticed what we had done.

Xavier chuckled as he gestured for us to sit.

Bobby and John quickly sat and I looked around for another chair.

I let out a squeak when John roughly grabbed me and forced me down onto his lap.

"John!" I hissed out.

John shrugged "We cuddle almost nightly" he muttered out "I'm sure you can sit on my lap for a moment, besides it's not like the Professor doesn't know".

I glared at him but switched my glare to Xavier when he chuckled again.

Sighing I leaned back against John's shoulder as I waited for Xavier to speak.

My eyes darted to Bobby as he shifted in his seat, glaring at John, I filed that away for later with a frown.

"Now boys, I'm afraid I can't tell you exactly what has happened between you three" Xavier said sadly making us stare at him in shock.

"What?" I yelped "You can't help us? We were sort of hoping you would know!" I admitted.

Xavier smiled sadly while he shook his head.

"All we know is that somehow your powers have bonded or linked with each other" he said.

I froze at the wording his used.

I shifted uncomfortably as they looked at me.

"I think I may have an idea of what happened" I admitted quietly.

[Alia? Can you explain this?] I begged.

"Blaine?" Xavier asked me frowning "If you have any clue as to what has happened please share it".

I felt Alia knock and let him take control as my head dropped.

We looked up and I saw Xavier's eyes widen as he stared into ours.

"Professor Xavier" Alia said "I've been wanting to meet you face to face for a while now" he admitted.

Xavier blinked slowly "Who are you?" he asked his eyes narrowing.

We smirked "I am Alia" Alia replied "I was born when Blaine's powers manifested, he was too powerful, and he needed help controlling them".

"Why are you here?" Xavier asked "I must admit I'm not really comfortable with one of my students having another personality like you".

We shrugged again "I usually just watch, I'm a lot more observant that Blaine so I help him out a bit" Alia turned our head to give Bobby and John knowing looks, which just confused me.

"I'm here right now because I know what these are for" Alia continued raising our arms and pulling back our sleeves.

Xavier frowned slightly and he leaned forward.

"These marks are a binding to each other" Alia said "By concentrating on my mark Bobby and John can find me anywhere, and vice versa. We can also use them when the other starts to lose control to help ground them".

Xavier nodded slowly "That makes sense" he agreed "But how were they formed?" he asked.

Alia sighed "I don't know" he admitted "I only know what they do".

Xavier started writing something down quickly "And why were they formed between the three of you?" he questioned.

Alia sighed again before he tilted our head.

I felt a light probing on my mind before Alia redirected to his half.

Xavier gasped and his eyes widened while he looked between the three of us.

"I ask you keep it to yourself" Alia requested making Xavier nod "I think that this isn't something that can be forced".

"I agree, although I think it is already happening" Xavier said.

Alia nodded "Blaine is at least half-way there, not that he knows it of course".

Xavier nodded "I know what it was like at that age" he agreed.

Alia smirked "Blaine is rather oblivious about things like this" he claimed "I don't think he will see it, I think it will need to be beaten into him by these two".

I mentally stuck my tongue out at Alia.

[I don't agree with any beatings] I pointed out.

"Another thing" Alia said slowly "I believe Blaine, John, and Bobby need to be watched for a while. Blaine's control over fire and ice was also jumpy, like he wasn't the one supposed to have it. I think that his powers have, gone home, for lack of a better term".

Xavier, Bobby, and John looked at us in confusion.

"Fire and Ice always felt foreign to us, our personality suited the wind and earth a lot more than fire and water. Since coming here our fire and water powers have been weakening. I'm sure John and Bobby have noticed that their gifts are getting stronger as ours fade." Alia explained.

Bobby and John nodded at that and confirmed it verbally.

Xavier frowned at us "You seem to know a lot" he ventured.

Alia nodded "I have shown you most of my knowledge, the other information is need to know".

Xavier inclined his head slightly "And you don't have any intention to harm anyone here?" he asked slowly.

Alia shook our head "You know my intentions Professor" he said "Although I make no promises about Scott Summers" he added darkly.

"And why is this?" Xavier asked confused.

Alia growled lightly "I assume he didn't inform you that the boys had to fight off armed soldiers and shifters in the Danger Room then?" he asked making Xavier frown.

"Students are not allowed to go past level 10 of the simulators" Xavier said slowly.

Alia shrugged "If they were above level 10 then I don't want to know what level that giant robot was" he said casually.

Xavier paled "Could you show me which robot you mean?" he asked.

Alia nodded and I felt him broadcast the memory of the robot.

Xavier sighed sadly as his whole body sagged "If it weren't for your episode you would likely be in the hospital wing for another reason entirely. Scott will be disciplined strongly for this".

"If he's not then rest assured I will deal with him. We will talk another time Professor Xavier" Alia said before returning to his side of our mind.

I shook my head as I squirmed on John's lap trying to shake the feeling of wearing someone else's skin.

Xavier stared at me for a moment before nodding slowly.

"I shall not keep you any longer" he told us "You may go, I certainly have a lot to think about".

I didn't move "Can we all keep Alia a secret?" I said hopefully.

Bobby and John nodded instantly "Of course, you keep our secrets and we keep yours" John said.

Xavier nodded as well "I will keep him a secret as well".

I smiled thankfully at them before standing and leading the way from the room.

As we headed towards the kitchen for some food I muttered loud enough so Bobby and John could hear me "And I'm sitting on the floor next time, I've had enough with you two getting hard when I'm sitting on or against your laps".

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Oh my god!" Kitty blurted as she sat opposite me "Blaine is that you?"

I looked up at her confused before I remembered my new looks and smirked "Beautiful aren't I?"

"Uh huh" Kitty said unconvinced, then she saw my wrists.

"Whoa cool tattoos!" Kitty said staring at my still uncovered forearms.

I smirked "Thanks! I joined a cult" I claimed outrageously.

Kitty gave me a disbelieving look.

"No seriously!" I cried "Look!"

I reached beside me and pulled up one of both Bobby and John's sleeves "See!"

Kitty stared at us in confusion before her face changed to pity.

"The Cult is called the Seximentals" John said proudly "Only gorgeous Elementals are allowed to join, mainly the three of us".

Bobby dropped his face into his palms while I grinned "Are you saying that I'm gorgeous John?" I teased relishing in John's blush.

I ignored Kitty's knowing look while I preened my hair "As long as I'm more gorgeouser than Bobby I don't mind" I pointed out.

Bobby snorted "Even John is gorgeouser than you" he corrected.

John grinned "Then you both must be pretty ugly" he said.

Bobby and I exchanged looks "And that is why you're the bottom during the orgies" Bobby snapped making John blush again.

Kitty's mouth dropped open while she looked at us in shock.

"No Bobby" I corrected "John is on the bottom because he's not gorgeous, he's pretty. Like a girl".

Bobby smirked "Oh yeah, but that doesn't explain the paper bag over his head" he pointed out.

I shrugged smirking back "That's just because John is into some kinky shit" I explained.

John pushed away his plate and started smashing his head onto the table.

"What's going on?" Alexi asked as she and Olivia sat next to Kitty.

"John is on the bottom when they have sex" Kitty blurted making the two girls stare at John in shock.

"Who's on top?" Alexi asked.

"Screw that, who's in the middle" Olivia asked waggling her eyebrows.

"Bobby is, that arse is too good to waste" I said, loving Bobby and John's blushing and uncomfortable shifting.

Olivia and Alexi joined Kitty in staring at us.

Bobby and John pounced on me from either side covering my mouth before I could say something else.

"We were joking" Bobby quickly said.

"It's supposed to be a joke from when we woke up in the medical suite this morning" John added.

I started struggling but then froze as I felt Bobby's and John's groin press against me.

When they finally let me go I continued to joke around with the others trying to ignore the fire I felt in my stomach when I felt both Bobby's and John's hard-ons pressing against me.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

**I'm considering actually writing a lime for when the boys get together but I'm not sure if people will still read it, it would probably be the dirtiest thing I would write (For this story at least) and it wouldn't be full on sex.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**I don't own X-Men or Avatar. I only own my OC Blaine/Alia.**_

_**Warnings: Language, Violence, Tri-Slash, LIME!**_

"**Telepathic" **{Alia to Blaine} [Blaine to Alia]

**Warning! There will be sexy boy times in this chapter.**

**Say Blaine had 100 points of power. Air = 30. Earth = 30. Fire = 20. Water = 20.  
As he lost points of Fire and Water the spare points would go to Air and Earth instead. Once Fire and Water were gone he is able to increase his base amount past 100 points. This is what has happened. He was never supposed to have Fire or Water, the circumstances of his powers emergence gave him Fire and Water as a temporary loan in a way.**

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Why are you avoiding Bobby and John for?" Kitty asked me making me jump "You've been avoiding them for weeks now"

"It's hurting them how you keep finding excuses not to hang out, especially after you officially started here" she added.

"It's nothing, they are just over reacting" I muttered trying to focus on the book I was reading.

"Blaine" Kitty said sadly "Did one of them say something?"

"No Kitty, we're fine" I replied.

"Did they do something to you?" she asked.

"No Kitty" I answered getting annoyed as a breeze blew through the room.

"What? Were they ignoring you?"

"No Kitty" I said slowly as the breeze grew stronger.

"So what's the problem then?" Kitty nagged.

"I'm gay!" I snapped out.

Kitty and my eyebrows both rose, shocked looks came over our faces and our jaws dropped.

Wait, I was gay?

{Finally} Alia said.

I mentally glared at him and ignored him.

"Oh" Kitty said slowly "You didn't know".

I looked at her "What do you mean? I didn't know?" I asked.

Kitty blushed "The girls and I have known for ages" she admitted "We thought you were just ignoring it so you wouldn't lose your friends".

I blushed and shifted in my seat "I don't want to lose my friends, and I tried ignoring them but it didn't work, it only got worse" I admitted back.

Kitty looked at me "And if they felt the same way" she began slowly "What would you do?"

I glared at her "Well they don't" I snapped "And they won't find out from us".

Kitty shook her head as a strong wind formed in the library "I swear" she promised "But why don't you just explain it to them both? Maybe they could help you get over it" she said hopefully as the wind started to die down.

I snorted "It's bad enough I'm a Mutant" I reminded her "Add hearing voices and gay to that list and I'm just an even bigger freak".

The strong wind was back and Kitty was getting slightly jumpy.

"Voices?" Kitty asked slowly before shaking her head "Being gay is nothing to be ashamed of" she argued.

I glared at her and shoved my book back into my bag "Oh yeah?" I asked her sarcastically "If only you knew what you were talking about" I snapped "I hate this life Kitty" I added softly "Even though I have double the control I used to I'm still nowhere near gaining enough control to live around others safely".

Kitty placed her hand on my arm "You'll figure things out, you're only 17 remember?"

Kitty and I stayed late that night just talking, it was around midnight when we left the library and went to bed.

I listened outside the door to make sure Bobby and John were asleep before I slipped into my bed.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

I turned off the shower as I stepped out of it and started drying myself off, I was going to have to quiet if I didn't want to wake Bobby and John up.

Even after Kitty's pep talk I still couldn't stand to be around them.

Wrapping my towel around my waist I quietly left the bathroom and snuck to my bed in the middle,

The bathroom door slamming had me spinning around.

Bobby was standing by the bathroom watching me darkly.

"Where are you going?" Bobby asked me slowly as he glared at me "One would think you were avoiding us with how you've been running away from us all the time".

I gulped as my eyes slowly took in his sleep rumpled hair, his shirtless chest and tight briefs.

"I've been busy" I blurted jerking my eyes to look over his shoulder so I wouldn't get hard staring at his chest while wearing nothing but a towel.

"Uh huh" John said behind me making me jump "And that doesn't explain why when we approach the room you're in you quickly leave another way and run off".

I felt my chest heaving as I thought of an excuse.

Bobby stepped forward as John stepped around into my sight.

I couldn't resist giving him a once over, he was pretty much the same as Bobby but wearing even tighter briefs, much to both my pleasure and my displeasure.

I backed away from them as they approached me, my eyes noting that both ways out where blocked off, and since I was only wearing a towel I couldn't exactly capable of running for it anyway.

"And there is this" Bobby said "You're backing away from us even now".

John smirked at me "Is this because of our powers?" he asked me "Do you hate us for stealing half of your power?"

"No!" I blurted out "You didn't steal my powers" I corrected him nervously "I always had a certain amount of power, by feeding you the fire and water half of my powers my main ones have over doubled in strength" I explained.

Bobby and John nodded slowly "That explains one of the issues we have with you" John said.

"We have had a long talk with each other you see Blaine" Bobby began "And then when we found out you and Kitty had a lovely chat we hunted her down and forced her to tell us what she talked about".

I began to panic, my heart sinking down into my stomach as I realized they knew.

My eyes darted to my dresser where my pair of briefs were lying on the top.

John and Bobby followed my gaze.

"Do you feel a little exposed there Blaine?" John teased as Bobby moved to the door and locked it.

"We felt kind of exposed too Blaine" Bobby said as he re-joined John "Finding out that our best friend is in love with us, that he's been watching us get changed, he's been sleeping in the same room with us".

I felt my heart stopping as they got closer.

"I think we should do something about this don't you Bobby?" John asked.

Bobby nodded slowly his eyes locked onto mine.

"First we could help him with his exposure issue" Bobby said slowly.

John smirked "I'm all for that" he replied.

I couldn't help but stare and gasp as John simply hooked his thumbs into the waistline of his briefs and tugged them to the floor.

He crouched down and I couldn't help but stare hungrily at his naked body as he stood up and stretched holding his briefs, I could feel my groin stirring just at the sight of his perfect body.

Suddenly he flung then behind him to the other side of the room "Oops" he said simply with a smirk.

"I don't think that worked" Bobby said "I think that he's actually enjoying that" he pointed out gesturing at my hardening dick that was tenting my towel.

John shrugged as he lightly tugged on his own growing length "Since I screwed up maybe you should deal with the exposure problem" he suggested.

Bobby moved slowly raising his hands to his groin, my eyes were locked as he slowly pulled down his briefs.

My mouth felt dry as I looked at the two beautiful teens standing before me completely naked.

I gave in, allowing my eyes to drink as much of their bodies in as I could.

My attention was grabbed by John stepping forward and grabbing part of my towel and tearing it from my body.

I blushed as I realized I was standing there covering my groin with my hands as the towel lay on the floor.

"I think he definitely needs to be punished for causing a huge issue with exposure" John growled roughly.

I shivered as his voice went straight to my dick.

They circled me until Bobby stood behind me while John stood in front of me.

I gasped as I felt Bobby lightly lick my neck as John's hands brushed over my chest sending waves of electricity through me.

Bobby chuckled as my head instantly tilted to the side giving him more access.

John stepped closer and I felt our erections bumping, I gasped again at the tingle of electricity shooting through me.

John's hand were roaming all over my body while Bobby was gripping my hips.

John suddenly leaned forward and captured my lips in his, my gasp at the sudden move gave him the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth at the same time that Bobby switched from kissing my neck to sinking his teeth in.

I moaned loudly as I felt my knees collapse.

Bobby and John held me up as they stepped closer again keeping me trapped between their bodies.

I moaned and whimpered as their erections rubbed against me.

"You can't avoid us Blaine" Bobby muttered from behind me.

John smirked as he pulled back from the kiss "You're ours now".

My only response was to moan as Bobby pulled my head around for a searing kiss.

John stepped to the side and I finally noticed that the beds had been pushed together.

Bobby's hand shoved me onto the bed and I rolled over in time to watch John and Bobby crawl onto the bed towards me.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**I don't own X-Men or Avatar. I only own my OC Blaine/Alia.**_

_**Warnings: Language, Violence, Tri-Slash.**_

"**Telepathic" **{Alia to Blaine} [Blaine to Alia]

**I found last chapter really awkward to write, I hope it wasn't too bad.**

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

[Alia?] I asked as I woke up to yelling.

{It's not me} Alia said {Someone is at the door}

"Alright! I'm coming in!"

I lifted my head up in time to watch in horror as Kitty walked straight through the door and looked around.

I yelped and pulled the blankets up further.

Kitty stared her mouth dropping open at the sight in front of her.

"I'll just wait outside then" she stuttered before turning and running through the door.

I smacked myself in the head as I heard her voice through the door "Its 10 o'clock right now. One of you meet us in the kitchen now!"

I let my head fall back to my pillow.

Looking down at my chest I saw Bobby and John's heads were using me as a pillow while they wrapped their arms and legs around me.

I smiled at the sight of them both fast asleep and looking too beautiful to wake up.

I shifted towards John knowing he could sleep through an Earthquake, which he had done one time when I had a nightmare and my powers went crazy, moving him I shimmied out of the bed from in between them and quickly dressed.

I watched as John simply rolled back over and started cuddling Bobby instead.

I unlocked the door and quietly left. As I walked towards the kitchen my mind was racing, what had we done?

Was that them taking advantage of my feelings towards them? They wouldn't have been able to get hard just at the sight of me like that though would they?

I decided to back away and let them make the next move, if it was just sex then it's just sex, I don't want to think of them as my boyfriends when they aren't interested.

I ignored those thoughts as I realized just how right last night had felt.

I hesitated at the door to the kitchen before taking a deep breath and entering slowly.

The room of around 20 people quietened almost immediately upon catching sight of me, I gulped and froze in the doorway.

"Hey Blaine what's up?" Ororo asked as she pushed past me into the kitchen.

She paused when she noticed everyone staring at me and looked back at me "Why is everyone staring at you?" she stage-whispered.

"Uh, no idea" I replied shrugging hoping someone would take the hint.

Her eyes widened "Oh I think I know why" she said before giggling.

I frowned "What? Why?" I asked.

Ororo just grabbed my arm and dragged me over to the table with Kitty, Alexi, and Olivia sitting at it.

I was forced down into a seat while Ororo sat next to me.

"Was it just one of them or both?" She asked causing me to choke on air.

"Both" replied Kitty looking smug.

Ororo whooped and high-fived Kitty.

She turned to me and poked my neck while Kitty explained "You have a shitload of hickies".

I blushed and groaned.

"Now, now" Kitty said seriously "None of that".

Kitty suddenly smirked "We heard enough of those noises last night".

I leaned forward smashing my head into the table.

"How much did we get?" Ororo asked Kitty making me stare at them both in shock while the others sulked.

Kitty smirked again "One hundred" she said smugly.

Ororo's eyes widened "Not bad for a small bet" she said with a whistle.

Kitty just giggled "One hundred, each" she corrected.

Ororo's jaw dropped before she turned to me "I think I owe you boys big time" she said thankfully.

I glared at them all "You actually betted on when we would get together?" I asked them unbelievingly.

They all nodded unashamedly.

I sighed and dropped my face into my palms.

"Speaking of big time" Alexi said with a smirk "Exactly how big are we talking?"

I stared at her and blushed redder than a tomato.

"Oh big is definitely big" Bobby's voice said behind me.

John pulled a seat in beside me "Bigger than Bobby and I" he explained making me blush and groan.

Bobby just pulled me back and shoved my chair over so he could sit on my other side "Well longer than me" he corrected.

I glared at John as he showed them by holding his hands apart.

"If anyone else knows it, then you won't get it" I warned him.

John pouted at me but stopped.

"I think we will need to move you three" Ororo said smirking.

We looked at her confused "Three healthy, teenage boys" she said slowly "Three healthy gay teenage boys who are dating" she added "If it's always as noisy as last night we'll never any sleep".

John shook his head "And that was just our hands" he said proudly making me clamp my hand over his mouth.

"I think that's them trying to tell you to use your mouth for another purpose" Olivia said with a snigger.

I jumped as John began to lick my hand, turning to glare at him I decided to get revenge on him "You better keep licking my hand like that, you'll need to practice your tongue technique after all" I said causing everyone to splutter and blush.

"Blaine" Bobby said staring at me "That was amazing".

We all laughed as John glared at me.

I felt Bobby's arm slip around my waist so I let my hand fall to cover John's as I sat in between the two boys.

The conversation quickly changed to other topics and I sat there thinking about how natural it was to sit there in Bobby's arms holding John's hand and intertwining a leg with either of them.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"So we're what? Each other's Men?" I asked as we headed towards the Professor's office.

Bobby stopped and grabbed my wrist pulling me in for a deep kiss "I'm pretty sure we said you were ours, and ours alone" he agreed.

"Boyfriends" John agreed "Lovers" he corrected "Actually I don't like either of those, they feel wrong".

Bobby and I nodded "Partners?" Bobby offered.

I shook my head "Partners makes me think of just two people" I explained.

Bobby shrugged "Boyfriends will do until we think of something" he decided making John and I nod.

"So what did the Professor say he wanted with us?" John asked.

Bobby shrugged "No idea" he admitted "It won't be about us though, we're old news".

I snorted "Three weeks isn't old news. We were only stopped being the top gossip topic after everyone got used to us being couply in public" I corrected.

John smirked "They only needed to get used to the kissing and groping, we were pretty much already couply" he argued.

Bobby grimaced "No using couply either, it implies two" he said.

John and I nodded again before we grimaced.

"Might as well call him Master" I joked to John.

I was slightly concerned to see a light turn on in Bobby's eyes "Oh I'm all for that" Bobby said smirking.

"What are we then?" I asked "Triady?"

Bobby and John snorted at that before Bobby walked in front of us and stopped.

"I think that John should be our Omega" Bobby said seriously "Blaine will be the Beta, and I will be the Alpha".

John and I exchanged glances before we all burst into laughter.

"Crap" I gasped out "I'll be dammed if that doesn't actually sound right".

John grimaced "I hate Omega" he whined "It makes me sound like I'm the bitch".

Bobby and I kissed him straight away.

"You're just more submissive than Bobby and I" I argued "It doesn't make you any less of a bad ass".

John grimaced "As long as we don't introduce each other like that" he agreed "I don't want to be known as John, Bobby and Blaine's Omega".

I grimaced as well "I swear" Bobby quickly promised. "That makes you sound more like an animal" I agreed.

"I vote we just use boyfriend, we know what we are to each other" Bobby pointed out.

John and I nodded "Sir, yes Sir" I snapped off a salute.

Bobby smirked at us "We have a mission to complete, I then expect you both to report to your barracks for inspection" he ordered sharply.

I shivered at his tone and smirked back "Aye Aye, Captain" I responded making us all laugh again.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**I don't own X-Men or Avatar. I only own my OC Blaine/Alia.**_

_**Warnings: Language, Violence, Tri-Slash. Innocent boys being subjected to a sex talk.**_

"**Telepathic" **{Alia to Blaine} [Blaine to Alia]

**I just had to involve a sex talk, complete with floppy dildos and horrible nightmare inducing images.**

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"I'm sorry Professor, but can you tell us what we're doing here?" Bobby asked after 5 minutes of just sitting there in silence.

Xavier smiled fondly at us "My apologizes, I was just remembering what it felt like to be in love" he told us "I called you here for a reason relating to your relationship in fact".

We all shifted uncomfortably at that announcement, knowing that Xavier probably had a very good idea of what was happening in our relationship since our shields couldn't keep him out.

"I actually called you here because of Alia" Xavier admitted making me frown.

"Um Professor, what has Alia got to do with our relationship?" I asked slowly.

Xavier shifted in his wheelchair making the rest of us nervouser "He is rather concerned about what will happen to you three when you take your relationship to the next level" he said slowly "Comparing what he knows of your personalities and preferences he believes that Blaine has the highest danger risk from participating in sex than the two of you".

Jean coughed awkwardly "As you know the school teaches about safe sex between 15 and 17 years of age. The only problem is that the school only teaches about heterosexual relationships" she explained.

I felt myself pale and John squeezed my hand tightly as the horrifying realization of what was about to happen hit us all.

"And since you are in a triad relationship it makes everything even more confusing" Xavier said a bright blush forming on his face "And since Blaine is likely to be in the middle of you three, he more than the two of you needs to be informed about what will happen".

I felt Bobby's hand cover mine and squeeze lightly as Jean shifted slight and sat down on a chair next to Xavier.

"And since I am the school nurse" Jean said "And the Professor has previous experience in a gay relationship it has been decided that we would teach you about this".

Xavier gave an awkward smile "We were considering make Professor Summers give this lesson but your health is more important that making him suffer" he admitted.

Jean coughed again as she lifted a large cardboard box onto Xavier's desk.

"Okay, first thing you need to know is about this" she said as she pulled out a long red floppy rubber object.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

I let Bobby pull me along while John clung to his other hand.

He pushed me onto the couch in our usual common room and he and John sat at my opposite sides.

I barely noted that even though Bobby was definitely the dominant in our relationship I was still the one in the middle.

"Uh, what happened to you guys?" Kitty's voice cut through my waking nightmares.

I glanced over to Bobby and John and noticed they were clinging to me tightly and were still pale.

"You're all so pale and shaky" Kitty added.

I glared at her "We were just in Xavier's office" I told her "For 3 hours".

Kitty exchanged looks with Olivia and Alexi before they looked at me.

"And?" Kitty asked.

I shuddered "Three hours" I repeated slowly "Ms Grey and Professor Xavier took three hours to give us the Homosexual Triad Sex Talk".

The girls stared at us for a moment before they shuddered in unison.

Ororo looked up from her book "It can't have been that bad" she said.

I raised my eyebrows at her before clearing my throat and speaking in a deep voice "And Blaine, after you have inserted your penis into John, Bobby will come up behind you and slowly insert his into you" I quoted.

Ororo stared at me in horror "What?" she asked blankly.

I nodded slowly "Imagine Professor Xavier saying that to you" I said slowly making everyone shudder "And now to make it worse you know how he waves his hands around a lot when he talks?" I asked, when they nodded I added something that had almost made me vomit the first time "Imagine when he's saying that he's twirling a dildo around in his hand".

Ororo stared at me paling slowly while the girls had to cover their mouths.

Bobby snickered at their expressions "They did give us a box of condoms and some lube each though" he pointed out laughing as they all shuddered.

"That was after they made us put a condom on the dildo" John muttered loudly.

"I'm sorry" Scott said looking over from where he was marking homework "But can we stop talking about this?"

I glared at him "You lucky bastard" I told him "They were going to make you give us the talk instead".

I smirked as Scott paled whiter than a ghost "The first thing Ms Grey pulled from her party box was a giant red dildo. I think I preferred Ms Grey talking about them than having to put up with you telling us what to do with it" I told him.

"Hey Professor, Catch" I heard John say, just in time to see Scott's hands fly up to catch what was about to hit him in the face.

I stared in shock as he glared at us before looking down and freezing when he say what was in his hands.

He screamed and flung his hands out throwing the floppy dildo away from him.

Kitty squealed as it bounced off her and landed on the couch opposite me, the girls all screamed and jumped up and away from the dildo.

I stared in horror at the long red dildo while Bobby asked John "And where did you get that?"

I felt John shrug "Ms Grey slipped it to me as we left the room, I just put it in my bag".

I shuddered at the thought.

Jean walked into the room to see Scott staring at his hands in horror while the rest of us were staring at the dildo on the couch.

"Really Ro?" she asked as she walked towards us "It's not like you weren't with me when I bought it".

Ororo nodded "But I could pretend I didn't know it was going to be used for you and Scott" she answered "But now I know that the Chaos Triad is going to use it it's become impossible to ignore".

"Who the hell started that stupid nickname?" I heard Bobby mutter beside me while I stared at Jean.

"You actually went out and bought us a dildo?" I blurted out in shock.

Jean blushed "It was a necessary thing to do" she defended.

Scott and Ororo joined the rest of us in staring at her.

"It wasn't necessary to bring out hand puppets" John pointed out.

Jean blushed again and glared us "Would a thank you be too much to ask for all my hard work?"

I couldn't resist the urge to comment on that "Thank you for giving me nightmares, I'll send you the bill for therapy and you can split it with the Professor".

Bobby snorted "Your hard work definitely, I think I'm going to be having some problems with getting hard without hearing your voice singing the 'Sex Song'" he muttered.

I nodded and smirked at Jean's red face "And with that we are off to join a convent" I stated.

Jean blushed and picked up the dildo "See if I buy you three condoms or lube when you run out" she said pointing at us "You three will be begging for my forgiveness" she trailed off as she noticed our stares at her hand as she pointed and waved the dildo at us.

"So uh, can we have the dildo back now?" John asked carefully.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**I don't own X-Men or Avatar. I only own my OC Blaine/Alia.**_

_**Warnings: Language, Violence, Tri-Slash. Innocent boys being subjected to a sex talk.**_

"**Telepathic" **{Alia to Blaine} [Blaine to Alia]

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Bobby groaned making me look over to the bed.

"Bobby?" I asked, knowing he would talk if he needed to.

He cast a glance at me "You can't help me" he moaned.

I frowned, mentally checking the temperature in the room.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

Bobby sent me a suffering look over John's back.

"I've got a John lying over me sleeping and I want Ice-Cream" he whimpered making me smile fondly.

I walked beside the triple sized bed and looking carefully at John.

He was lying starfish style across Bobby's chest, all of his limbs somehow entangled in Bobby's.

I sighed and winked at Bobby "If I go get Ice-Cream you'll owe me" I reminded him.

Bobby thought for a moment looking me up and down before nodding "You take lead for two nights?" he offered.

I paused pretending to think about it "Three nights" I countered.

Bobby narrowed his eyes at me "One" he said in warning.

I paused "One night and a date night" I challenged.

Bobby thought for a moment then nodded "Deal".

I smirked at him and grabbed my wallet and slipped on my jacket.

"See you soon love" I told him as I slipped out the door.

I was only four steps away when my words caught up with me.

I felt suddenly nervous about how he would react to me calling him love.

My phone went off with Bobby's ringtone.

I pulled it up to my ear as I started walking again "Yes?" I asked nervously.

"Love you too" Bobby said before hanging up.

I pocketed my phone with a broad grin.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Blaine Danvers" a voice drawled from behind me.

I froze as I recognized the voice.

"What do you want Markus?" I asked as I turned around slowly.

Markus's eyebrows rose "Can't I just say 'Hi' to an old friend of mine?" he asked before his eyes narrowed as he squinted at me "I must say you've only gotten better looking, and I love the contacts" he added.

"And you're just as disgusting and slimy you've always been" I sneered back at him "And I was never a friend of yours" I corrected him "Besides I'm not wearing contacts".

A confused looked flickered across Markus' face "Of course you are" he said as he stepped closer to me "And I guess you are right, we were a lot more than just friends" he purred.

I snorted at that "In your dreams" I told him "And the worst part is that it's actually happened in your dreams".

A dark look flickered across Markus' face before he smirked and placed his hand on my neck, his thumb rubbing against my neck.

"You didn't mean to be rude to me" he intoned. "You are actually extremely interested in getting to know me intimately".

I felt a strange fog flooding my mind, the fog drifted over the part of my consciousness connected to the markings on my arms and recoiled fleeing my mind.

{The compulsion can't work when you use your feelings for Bobby and John to deflect it} Alia warned me.

Markus leaned forward to kiss me just as the fog faded from my mind fully, reacting on instinct I pulled my head back and slammed it forward, my forehead colliding with his nose making a sink crunching sound.

Markus looked at me in shock as he stumbled back "I said" he growled the fog trying unsuccessfully to wrap itself around my mind again "That you are going to let me kiss you".

I kept my thoughts of Bobby and John lying in our bed draped across me sleeping peacefully in my mind, allowing the memory to protect me from the compulsion.

"You will then follow me back to my hotel room and let me do whatever I want to you" Markus continued snarling.

He stepped forward his hands reaching for me.

I stepped back pulling on my powers and sending warning pulses through my markings to Bobby and John.

Markus' hand gripped my arm forcing me to act I threw my hand out smashing it into Markus' chest. He let out a yelp as he stumbled back giving me some room.

I pulled on my Aerokinesis willing it to surround me, making my form shimmer.

Markus looked around in confusion before he connected my now glowing eyes with the sudden wind picking up.

He snarled and stepped forward, he jumped back just in time to dodge the ball of fire that flew between us.

I let out a sigh of relief as Bobby and John were suddenly flanking me, giving me support.

"What's going on here" Bobby asked me softly, his eyes not leaving Markus.

"Not much, Markus was just trying to use mind control to get me to sleep with him" I admitted feeling safer with the way I felt Bobby and John's anger flaring through my markings.

"Who the hell are you two?" Markus growled at Bobby and John.

"My boyfriends" I said casually, trying to shock him long enough us to have enough warning if he tried something.

There may have been three of us but Markus was huge.

Markus sneered at them "If you come home with me I'll show you real sex" he promised his compulsion having no effect on me "You can't be getting much if you need two boys to satisfy you".

I felt my own anger spike at that and the wind grew a lot stronger causing our clothes to start wiping around our bodies.

Markus stumbled back at the sudden force of the wind and he stared at me in realization "So you were telling the truth, they are natural" he muttered "That just makes you sexier" he added with a smirk.

"You will come home with me now!" Markus growled pouring all his power into the compulsion.

I felt a strange force taking over my body that wasn't Alia.

The wind spun around the four of us rapidly before it formed a large vortex with me at the middle.

Markus stumbled trying to keep himself standing, and I absently noticed that Bobby, John, and my clothes weren't even twitching.

I noticed that Bobby's and John's hands were in my own seconds before the second part of the wind kicked in.

Splashes of Fire and Ice started dancing across the face of the visible tornado surrounding us, increasing in size and frequency.

The Tornado suddenly localised on the three of us before striking forward horizontally hitting Markus in the chest picking him up and throwing him across the park.

I couldn't do anything but stare in shock as he collided with one of the trees and fell to the ground limply.

The moment he hit the ground the wind just stopped, along with the fire and ice and I regained control of my body.

I stumbled as I felt the sudden lack of energy hitting me, only with Bobby and John's help did I manage to stay upright.

"Ms Grey! Ms Munroe!" I heard Bobby shout out panicked as I gave in to the darkness creeping along the corners of my vision.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**I don't own X-Men or Avatar. I only own my OC Blaine/Alia.**_

_**Warnings: Language, Violence, Tri-Slash. Innocent boys being subjected to a sex talk.**_

"**Telepathic" **{Alia to Blaine} [Blaine to Alia]

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Blaine!"

I groaned as I felt my headache throb painfully at Bobby's voice.

Muscles I didn't know I even had relaxed as I felt Bobby and John's presence near where I was lying.

My eyes flickered open then clamped shut as the blinding light of the hospital wing glared into them.

"Blaine?" Bobby's voice repeated softer this time.

"Bobby" I grumbled out.

I heard them chuckle softly.

"Try speak in English yeah?" John's voice said in a near whisper.

I peered through my narrowed eyelids, making out the sights of my two boyfriends hovering over my bed.

"Je vous aime" I rasped.

As my eyesight cleared I saw the confused looks on and John's face, I couldn't resist my chuckle.

"I thought I said English?" John asked me blinking.

Bobby rolled his eyes "Exactly why he spoke in French" he pointed out.

I chuckled again at their faces.

"How are you?" Bobby asked concern dancing across his face.

I grimaced as I tried to sit up "Exhausted" I muttered.

"Of course you are" Jean's voice said angrily making me turn to watch her walking to the foot of my bed and glaring at me.

"You somehow hacked into Bobby and John's powers and combined them all at once to blast that creep" she explained "In your own words you can't even combine two powers at once let alone three!"

I winced as her voice rose several octaves.

"And to make things worse" she continued "You not only drained your own energy but Bobby and John collapsed several minutes after you! Also suffering from over-exertion!"

I saw Booby and John wince on either side of me as Jean stared me down waiting for an explanation.

Casting my mind back I went over what I remembered "It didn't feel like me" I said hopefully.

Just like I hoped Jean's face shifted to confusion and concern, "Explain" she ordered.

I shrugged as I recalled the strange sensation I felt before I lost control of my powers "Markus' compulsion touched my bonds to Bobby and John and was thrown out, everything he tried after that the bonds flared kicking him out" I paused trying to place the sensation "He then tried to use all his power on me and I felt this strange thing rise up in my chest and take over".

Jean looked at me before tilting her head to the side "I understand if you don't want to, but would you be willing to allow Professor Xavier to watch the memory?" she asked me slowly.

I was about to refuse straight away when I saw the looks on Bobby's and John's faces.

"You want me to say yes, don't you?" I whispered to them.

Without looking at each other, they both nodded.

I sighed and let my body fall back onto my pillow.

"Fine" I whined "Bring him in".

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

I felt Xavier withdraw from my mind.

I absently noted that when Xavier moved his head shined, and wondered if he waxed it or something.

I saw Xavier smile at me underside down as he raised his hand to his bald head.

"I don't, this is all natural" he admitted chuckling.

I blushed as I slammed my shields up.

Xavier's smile looked strained for a moment before it fell completely.

"Have you spoken to your friend about what might have happened?" he asked me cryptically.

Casting a quick glance at Jean I nodded.

"And?" Xavier pressed on curiously.

I shrugged feeling John's grip on my hand tighten.

"He's got no idea about what happened" I answered "He said he would have been shunted to the side all the same".

Xavier nodded and I hoped he understood what I meant.

He sighed suddenly "I have no idea what happened" he admitted before fixing me with a piercing look "Something that I find is tied to you quite often" he added.

He chuckled again as I blushed and shifted my weight on the bed.

Bobby shifted next to me as he muttered "He kind of does that to people doesn't he?"

I turned and glared at him "You'll be explaining that comment later" I warned him, knowing that despite his wearing the pants in the relationship he wouldn't be able to deny John or I.

Bobby winced and paled slightly before releasing my hand and jumping off the bed "I'm going to run away now" he admitted honestly "John looks offended too and I can't resist you both".

Jean snorted as Bobby all but ran from the room while John and I smirked.

"It may just have been a side effect of your bond" Xavier said smiling at the way we interacted "The three of you were angry, you all felt he was violating you, you wanted him gone. Your powers could have interacted with you bond to act on their own like they do when you get emotional".

I exchanged a look with John who nodded slowly.

Xavier smiled again "I'll leave you two to go find your beau then" he said as he directed his wheelchair backwards.

"He's hiding in our room" John muttered confused making me snort.

"Just what type of conversation do you think we'll be having?" I asked him.

John looked at me "You're going to yell at him right?" he asked.

I nodded as I slid from where I was sitting on the bed "I'm going to tell him off" I agreed before smirking "By being as humiliating as I can".

John smirked as he caught onto my plan "I'll make sure to leave the door open then" he said coyly making me look at him proudly as we walked into the hallway.

"I've trained you so well" I gushed pinching his cheek to annoy him.

He glared at me "First you tell Bobby off, then I tell you off" he threatened.

I hid my nervousness as I grinned at him.

John smirked again as he walked faster and looked over his shoulder "Perhaps I should tell Bobby to put on his 'I'm-the-Boss' persona?" he called making my eyes widen.

"You know the one" John said as he spun around to walk backwards "The one that guarantees a hot make-out session".

I smirked as John walked right into an annoyed looking Scott toppling to the floor.

"Evening Scott" I said happily, knowing what buttons to push "You're looking rather annoyed today, did someone remind you of the time that your hair mysteriously turned purple after you used shampoo?"

Like expected Scott turned his glare from John to me "No" he said bluntly "I was just walking down the hall when I ran directly into two of my least favourite people in the world".

My eyes widened as I look around "Those twins who sung Ice Ice Baby?" I asked excitedly.

Scott's mouth twitched "Sure" he agreed "Although being twins would sort of put a damper on those 'hot make-out sessions' wouldn't it?"

I glared at him as I noticed that his mouth was forming into a tight smile "I don't care" I said slowly "There ain't nothing as hot as playing 'Blaine-in-the-middle' with gorgeous twins".

That was too much for Scott and the smile grew across his face as he swatted me around the back of the head "Be careful, I've only just started liking you, comments like that might just scare me off" he warned.

"I should hope you don't need to be scared off" pointed out John, "He's mine and if I need to tell you exactly how far we go during those make-out sessions then I will" he threatened.

Scott's eyebrow rose "You wouldn't dare" he taunted knowing that both John and I were too shy to talk about the physical aspects of our relationship.

John just smirked at him "Did you know that Blaine can fit both Bobby and I into his" he began only to be cut off by me jumping forward and covering his mouth with my hand and glaring at him.

I turned to a shocked Scott and grinned sheepishly "I'm sure you want to forget that as much as I want you to" I said hopefully making him nod quickly.

"I'll just be going" Scott said looking at John warily.

I removed my hand from John's mouth and narrowed my eyes at him "Don't make me gag you" I warned him.

John grinned and looked at Scott "Mouth" he finished smugly making me blush and groan.

"We make those sounds too" John added happily watching as Scott and I both blushed furiously.

"When I said I was going to gag you I was serious" I warned stepping forward snatching at him.

John danced back smirking at me "Well I need practice before I can fit you both, so gag me all you want" he said suggestively.

I turned to Scott "If you don't mind, I have a boyfriend to kill, and another to ravage" I said apologetically.

Scott squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head "Mental images" he muttered making me grin.

"Professor Summers!" I exclaimed faking shock "We are your students!"

Scott glared at me before looking concern as a smirk grew across my face.

"If you wanted to join in you should have just asked" I added before running at John.

"Am I the boyfriend you want to ravage?" John asked hopefully before running away from me.

"Don't make me blast you!" Scott shouted as we rounded the corner.

"Let's go to our room" John suggested.

I nodded as we slid to a stop "That way I can ravage you and force Bobby to watch without touching, he'll die from disappointment" I agreed.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	16. Chapter 16

_**I don't own X-Men or Avatar. I only own my OC Blaine/Alia.**_

_**Warnings: Language, Violence, Tri-Slash. **_

"**Telepathic" **{Alia to Blaine} [Blaine to Alia]

**I may take a break writing this story. I wanted to have a lemon but I'm too awkward to write one, I won't be updating this story till I've figured it out. Don't worry though, still one or two more chapters till I'm at that stage. I would appreciate any help you guys can offer (Through PM)**

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

I looked as I felt someone sit down on the small couch.

"Can I help you?" I asked an anxious looking boy.

He looked around nervously "Maybe" he whispered to me "I don't know".

I watched him as he fidgeted and occasionally opened his mouth to say something.

5 minutes later and all my amusement had been replaced by annoyance.

"If it helps you're supposed to have words come out when you move your mouth like that" I pointed out.

The teen blushed and tried to glare at me pathetically.

"I've seen more effective glares on monkeys" I pointed out slowly.

He spluttered and finally let out a huge sigh.

"You're a homo right?"

I blinked at him, I wasn't expecting that to come out of his mouth.

"I mean you're dating that ice guy Bobby right?" he asked quickly.

I nodded slowly "And John" I confirmed.

His eyes widened "Both of them?" he squeaked out "I thought it was just a rumour" he said surprised.

I didn't respond beyond sitting there watching him.

"Right" he said when he noticed my staring.

"Um, how did you tell them?" he asked me.

I blinked at him.

"How did I tell them" I repeated the question in my voice.

He nodded quickly "How did you tell them that you're, well you know gay?" he clarified.

I understood why he approached me now, I was the only one available as Bobby and John had gone to town with the weekly trip and had ordered me to stay here so they could buy me a birthday present.

"I didn't" I admitted turning back to my book.

"Oh" the teen stuttered.

I sighed when he just sat there and looked back up at him.

"I accidently told Kitty when she was harassing me about why I was avoiding them" I explained "They ambushed her and tortured it out of her, that's how they found out".

The teen looked horrified "Tortured?" he gasped out.

I nodded, enjoying torturing this boy more than I should have "Horribly".

"And you're still dating them? And was she alright?"

I smirked as I made eye contact with him "She was carried to the medical wing" I told him, of course she had been carried to first then tickled until she answered them but I wasn't going to say that.

He looked even more horrified "And you're still dating them?" he repeated.

I shrugged "What can I say? I'm a kinky bastard who loves getting spanked" I answered. Once again, not exactly a lie, I find it flattering when Bobby or John take a swipe at my arse when I pass them.

The teen's eyes widened even more and he looked a lot more nervous than when he first sat down.

"Maybe I should go" he stuttered.

I rolled my eyes as he stood and formed a strong gust to knock him back onto the couch.

"What did you want kid?" I asked him sternly.

He fidgeted some more before finally answering "There is a guy I like and I don't know how to ask him out".

I rolled my eyes again "And is this guy gay?" I asked him slowly.

He nodded blushing "I walked in on him masturbating" he admitted.

I stared at him before reaching out to smack him around the head "Most guys like to give it a yank, it doesn't make him gay".

The teen shifted uncomfortably and mumbled something blushing.

"What?" I asked him as he began to lose my patience and attention.

"He was saying my name when he came" the teen admitted quietly blushing more than a tomato.

I could stop the laugh that burst from my chest at his announcement.

"How did you three get together?" he blurted.

Once I finished laughing I looked him in the eyes.

"I snuck into our room late as I usually did, so that I didn't have to talk to them, I was terrified they knew and hated me for it" I explained honestly "When I came out of the shower wearing only my towel, Bobby and John ambushed me, terrified me, tore their clothes off and stole my towel. We then had a very intense make-out session that we now try to repeat every night".

The teen stared at me slowly blinking.

"I think you're better off googling it" I pointed out.

He nodded slowly and left the room quickly.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

I laughed as Bobby, John and I left the Danger Room.

"Stop laughing!" John ordered "It's not funny!"

This made me laugh even harder.

"Don't make me kick your arse Blaine" John threatened.

I looked over my shoulder winking at him "Actually I was hoping you'd do something else to my arse" I wiggled my hips at him enjoying the blush that appeared on his cheeks and the tent building in his pants.

Bobby didn't reply his eyes locked onto my arse.

He slowly licked his lips as I watched him "Good idea" he replied, the husky tone making me shiver "Our room, now" he ordered, his tone making me shiver again.

We quickly piled into the elevator, our minds racing with what I definitely knew to be impure thoughts.

We quickly left and walked rapidly back to our room.

As we passed Xavier I fought to keep the blush off my face and failed, looking over to Bobby and John I saw they were blushing too.

"I'm so glad we have those mental shields" John muttered "I don't want anyone but us to know exactly what's running through my mind right now".

I snorted "And I don't want anyone else to see what's down your pants" I added.

John quickly turned to me "Don't worry" he assured me "I'm totally only with you two" he said "I'm not going to cheat on either of you, I care about you too much".

Bobby and I chuckled.

"Actually I meant that I was remembering what's down your pants very vividly, and that being the possessive bastard I am I don't want people to see those memories or your dick" I corrected.

John smirked at me "Good, because if I have a say in the matter only you two will ever get to see it" he reached out and pulled me over for a deep kiss.

Bobby clearing his throat made me pull away ignoring John's soft whimper.

I looked over a Bobby and my hand darted out, fisting into his shirt before I pulled him in for a crushing kiss.

"Don't get jealous big guy" I told him with a wink "We would never forget you".

Bobby smiled smugly before he nodded his head to something over my shoulder "You better not, but for now you have a visitor".

Turning around I saw two teens, one of them the boy from yesterday.

Eying their joint hands I raised my eyebrow "You took my advice then?" I asked simply.

The teen nodded his head rapidly.

I nodded back "Good, google is never wrong" I said a smug expression building on my face.

He shook his head blushing "Actually I took you other advice" he admitted.

I blinked at him "What other advice?" I asked confused.

The teen blushed again and mumbled something before running off.

I looked to his boyfriend and raised my eyebrow.

"Thank you" he offered raising his hand.

I slowly reached out and shook it "No problem" I answered before looking down the corridor the boy just ran "What advice?" I asked again.

A dreamy look passed onto his face before he answered "He was waiting for me to come out of the shower and tore our clothes off".

I blinked in shock as he adjusted himself then took off after his boyfriend.

"Gotta go! Thanks again" he yelled over his shoulder.

A pair of arms wrapped around my waist "Ambushing someone coming out of the shower then tearing off our clothes. That sounds familiar".

I leaned back into Bobby's chest "I wonder why" I said playfully before I turned in Bobby's arms.

I stepped back suddenly "Those boys had a good idea, I'm going to have a shower" I said turning and running down the corridor towards our room.

"Don't wait too long, the water will get cold" I called over my shoulder.

I caught a glimpse of the hungry looks on Bobby and John's faces as they sprinted after me.

I smirked as I reached our room, pulling my clothes off as soon as I entered.

I didn't even make it to the bathroom before I was being picked up and thrown onto the bed.

Oh well, another time maybe.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**I don't own X-Men or Avatar. I only own my OC Blaine/Alia.**_

_**Warnings: Language, Violence, Tri-Slash. **_

"**Telepathic" **{Alia to Blaine} [Blaine to Alia]

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Bobby, Blaine, John. Could you three please remain behind after class?"

I raised my eyebrow and turned to Bobby.

"What did I do wrong this time?" I asked him.

Bobby rolled his eyes "I don't know you tell me" he said "If it wasn't you then it was John".

I looked past Bobby at John who shrugged.

"Maybe it's because we switched the salt and sugar around?" John offered unsure.

Bobby sighed and face-desked.

I flung my arm over Bobby's shoulders and leaned on him so I could see John better.

"Maybe it's because I jammed that fork into the coffee machine" I suggested.

"That was you?" a voice shrieked.

I turned to face an angry looked Ororo.

"No" I denied instantly "And I'm hurt by your baseless accusation!"

Ororo glared at me "I've had to put up with instant coffee all week because of you" she snarled at me.

"Beware the she-witch of Coffee" Bobby muttered.

"What?" Ororo yelled making Bobby pale.

"Bobby said he likes instant coffee" John bluffed randomly making Ororo glare at him instead.

"Fine" I said sighing dramatically "He really said that your shoes were lovely" I eyed Bobby and poked him in the side making him squirm against the desk "He's too embarrassed to admit that he's one of the better dressed males in this school".

Ororo deflated and smiled "Thank you Bobby, these are my favourite heels".

She turned away when the door opened and I took the opportunity to fist-bump with John.

Jean and Xavier entered the classroom and looked around.

"I must apologize to you boys" Xavier said as he rolled closer to our table making Bobby sit out straight.

"It is our duty to keep our students safe. And even though you snuck out to visit town" he said giving us a reproachful look "We should have been able to get to you before Markus did. I do not know how he got past me" he admitted "I can only assume that his compulsion powers helped block his mind from me".

I shifted uncomfortably, knowing it was my fault we had even left the school grounds in the first place.

"He has been administered the Cure and sent to a juvenile facility" Xavier continued making me wince.

Xavier sighed "I don't need to be a mind reader to tell you feel guilty Blaine" he pointed out "You should not be feeling guilty for this, Markus made his decision to abuse what gifts he had".

I winced again "I know Professor, but I still feel if I hadn't snuck out" I trailed off.

Xavier shook his head at me "Then I would have figured it out eventually" he argued "You've help so many people, we don't know how many Markus had used before he reached you".

I sighed, smiling gratefully at Bobby when his hand slipped into mine.

"But" Xavier continued "On that note you did sneak off the Mansion grounds, and for that you must be punished".

I winced but strangely felt better knowing I would be getting punished for it.

"Now, I understand that both you Blaine and you John need to expend energy so I won't be banning you from the Danger Room. But you will be doing community service around the Mansion for the next week".

I nodded and saw Bobby and John do the same out of the corner of my eye.

"I'll see you boys later" Xavier said with a soft smile before he turned and left the classroom.

We stood and went to follow him out but were stopped by Jean and Ororo.

"Oh and boys? You're grounded" Jean called out.

Ororo nodded "For breaking the coffee machine" she explained "You'll go to your room from here and not leave until Dinner, no friends, no games".

We nodded again and quickly left the room before the punishment could get worse.

Spotting Bobby and John's devastated faces I rolled my eyes.

"Let me guess 'But we just bought the new Need for Speed last week'?" I asked them making them nod glumly.

I rolled my eyes again and started walking faster "Gee, Three sexy boys stuck in their joint bedroom together" I said over my shoulder "All alone".

I smirked as I heard Bobby and John walk faster as well.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Scott froze suddenly.

I managed to twist my body so my punch hit his arm instead of his face.

He grimaced at me "Sorry" he muttered before turning to the whole class "Sorry" he called out "I'm needed elsewhere. Get into pairs and practice your sparring" the class nodded.

"You three can partner up" he said tapping my shoulder.

I nodded at him and walked over to Bobby and John.

"What's up with him?" John asked as we walked him walk away.

I shrugged "The Professor maybe?" I offered.

Bobby nodded and pointed to the Mansion doors "It is, there's Ororo in her suit" he pointed out.

I nodded again before turning back to them "Maybe they are going after another Mutant?" I mused aloud.

Bobby and John shrugged as we got into our stances "The last thing we need is another you" John teased smirking before he threw a punch.

I jumped back and kicked him in the stomach "I don't know, If another me arrived I'd dump you two in a heartbeat" I shot back.

Bobby came out of nowhere and slapped us both making us yelp "Not if I got there first" he argued.

My leg shot out and kicked his arse "Maybe we could add him to our group" I countered "Having two of me would make everyone jealous".

Bobby and John rolled their eyes before they teamed up against me.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

I grunted as John's foot bounced off my blocking arm.

"Traitors" I called out as I dodged Bobby's swing.

"All's fair in love and war" Bobby teased me.

I rolled my eyes "Alright then" I growled charging forward.

I ducked under John's fist and slipped my hand down his pants as my foot darted out and connected with Bobby's groin.

John's eyes widened as I made contact with his dick and squeezed, not noticing my elbow jump up and collide with his jaw.

As he stumbled back I pulled on my powers and caused a small tornado to surround me stopping them from approaching me.

I looked around at our classmates, most of whom were lounging around watching us.

"Traitors" I yelled again shaking my fist in mock anger at them.

Kitty laughed and pulled the fingers at me.

I narrowed my eyes and expanded my hold over the air causing the entire area to be blasted with tornado force winds.

I laughed as people started squealing and rolling around.

A hand grasping my ankle had me looking down to see a pouting Bobby.

"Oh forgive me all mighty and powerful one!" he begged, yelling over the sound of the rushing wind.

I shrugged "Give me a good reason to" I ordered him.

Bobby thought for a moment "More sexy times?" he offered.

I rolled my eyes "You were going to give me sexy times anyway" I pointed out.

I still extended the safe zone so that he could stand in it.

I leaned back against his chest as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Look at those plebeians, scurrying before us like ants" Bobby scoffed.

I nodded seriously "They look lonely" I said before smirking over my shoulder at him "You should join them".

I laughed at Bobby's adorable confused face before my laugh turned evil and I spun around and pushed him back into the wind.

Feeling a disturbance in the wind I looked over and saw the Blackbird approaching.

I instantly calmed the winds so they could land safely.

Bobby and John scrabbled to their feet and moved to stand next to me as I watched the Blackbird land in front of the Mansion.

We stood quietly as we saw Jean run out with a stretcher floating behind her, before leaving the jet with a man on the stretcher.

Ororo stepped off the jet being followed by a teenage girl in a cloak.

John snorted "I bet she'll be trouble" he muttered "No one wears cloaks these days".

Bobby and I chuckled as we began to walk back to the Mansion for a quick shower and lunch.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**I don't own X-Men or Avatar. I only own my OC Blaine/Alia.**_

_**Warnings: Language, Violence, Tri-Slash. **_

"**Telepathic" **{Alia to Blaine} [Blaine to Alia]

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Did you hear?" Kitty asked me excitedly "The new girl is called Rogue and her hot friend is Wolverine".

I watched the new girl as she said there awkwardly surrounded by talkative girls.

I rolled my eyes "You Mutants and your nicknames" I teased her.

Kitty glared at me "You're just jealous because their names are better than yours" she said stubbornly.

I snorted as I eyed her hands "Gloves?" I asked.

Kitty nodded "She drains energy through skin on skin contact" she told me.

"Interesting" I mused slowly "Her real name?" I asked.

Kitty blinked at me before shrugging "Rogue?" she answered hopefully.

I rolled my eyes again and picked my book back up "Let me know when she kills someone" I muttered.

"Ooo!" Kitty exclaimed "She's looking this way! Let's go say hi".

I snorted again "You go say hi, I'll stay here with someone who is actually interesting".

I felt Kitty's glare "That's a book" she pointed out dryly.

I nodded not looking at her "And is much more fascinating that some girl that put her first boyfriend in a coma for three weeks with just a kiss" I explained.

Kitty sat there silently "How did you know that?" she asked shocked.

I finally looked up at her and raised my eyebrow "I control air" I reminded her "Sound waves travel through air, I heard her telling the Professor".

Kitty blinked at me "Does the Professor know you eavesdrop on his conversations?" she asked her eyes narrowing.

"I don't" I denied smiling innocently "I was just walking past with Bobby and John when I heard it, my hearing is always enhanced".

Kitty accepted my excuse before her eyes widened "Ooo! She's coming over here" she said excitedly.

I sighed "I love teleportation" I muttered.

I paused slightly and concentrated feeling the air shift around me.

Kitty gasped "That bastard!" she cried jumping to her feet.

I smirked over at the new girl as Kitty looked around for me.

"I'm going to kill you Blaine!" Kitty yelled.

I allowed the illusion to drop "That's not very nice" I scolded her.

Kitty glared at me "How did you do that?" she demanded.

I shrugged "I've been practicing bending the air around me to make me look invisible" I admitted "I can only form it on one side and for around a minute but I can do it, as long as you don't look carefully at least".

"Do you create illusions?" new girl asked me.

I shook my head before answering "I've just got a lot of tricks up my sleeve".

Bobby's laugh rang across the room causing the three of us to look other.

"He's so cute" new girl muttered.

Kitty and I snorted "And his boyfriend is possessive" I told her.

Her jaw dropped "His boyfriend?" she asked shocked.

I nodded while Kitty rolled her eyes at what I was doing.

"John, the brown-haired pyrokinetic" I said pointing over at John who was watching Bobby, fire flickering in his palm.

I barely resisted the urge to growl as I felt her eyes roam over his body.

Kitty giggled "John isn't the only possessive one" she muttered.

I glared at her as the new girl turned to study us.

I almost shivered when I noticed she was checking me out.

I cast John a look screaming 'Help me!' and he just smirked at me before gesturing to Bobby making him look over at me as well.

I glared them and mentally promised them pain as they sniggered at me.

New girl sat down next to me slowly "What about you two?" she asked "Are you two dating?"

Kitty and I snorted "Oh no, we're not dating, single actually" Kitty corrected.

I promised to myself that I would get Kitty back for this as New Girl's eyes light up slightly as she studied me closer.

"So what can you both do?" New Girl asked curiously.

Kitty grinned "This" she answered before shoving her hand through my chest making me jump and stiffen.

I shivered as she pulled her hand out of my chest "Don't do that" I ordered pointlessly.

"Wow" New Girl said before turning to look at me "And you?" she asked staring into my eyes.

I felt myself pale slightly as she fluttered her eyelashes at me.

I quickly jerked my head towards one of the pot plants near John in the corner of the room.

New Girl's eyes widened as I reached out my hand and a lump of soil rose from the pot, I drifted it over the mutants and threw it at Bobby.

I smirked as he pouted at me before I turned back to New Girl.

"What is your name anyway? I'm not a fan of calling people by their mutant names" I asked curiously.

New Girl looked away "Just. Just call me Rogue" she stuttered.

I smiled softly at her trying to charm it out of her "Rogue eh? A thief? I take it that you're referring to your ability to take people's breath away with your smile" I asked.

I ignored Bobby and John as they narrowed their eyes at me.

New Girl blushed at that "Actually I'm a leech" she muttered.

"Of men's hearts?" I countered watching her face go even redder.

"My name is Marie" she said shyly making me smile at her.

"Well hello Marie, I'm Blaine Danvers" I introduced myself nodding my head to her "I would shake your hand but I understand you might be concerned about your powers".

Marie blushed again nodding.

"And this is Kitty" I said gesturing at Kitty.

Kitty nodded also spotting the looks on Bobby and John's faces "So, how long are you staying here for?" she asked curiously.

Marie shifted on the couch "I'm not sure" she answered "At least until Logan is alright".

I blinked at her, taking a moment to place the name "Logan? The beast of a man who came with you?" I asked curiously.

"Logan isn't a beast" Marie defended quickly making me raise my hands.

"I'm short and skinny" I pointed out "Where I'm from somebody as tall and buff as he looked to be would be called a beast" I paused before smirking "Not to his face of course" I added making Marie smile softly.

"He calls himself Wolverine" Marie said making me roll my eyes.

"Once again, Mutants and their nicknames" I said looking at the ceiling.

Marie frowned at me "What do you mean?" she asked.

Kitty rolled her eyes "Ignore him, he's jealous that your names are better than his" she told Marie.

Marie's eyes widened in understanding at that and she turned to look at me again.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's your Mutant name?" she asked carefully.

"I don't mind you asking" I confirmed and waiting patiently.

Marie waited for me to answer before throwing a confused look at Kitty.

Kitty sighed "He means you are allowed to ask him" she explained.

Marie nodded "What's your Mutant name?" she asked.

I was about to answer when Bobby and John ran at me.

"Come on lazy, we have a Danger Room session and we're late" Bobby exclaimed grabbing one of my arms and trying to pull me from the couch.

I blinked in shocked as John grabbed my other arm and tugged "Come on, less chit chat and more arse kicking" John whined.

I rolled my eyes and allowed them to pull me up "I thought the Danger Room was cancelled until the Feral woke up?" I asked them as they tried to lead me away.

"Nope" Bobby said from where he was glaring at Marie "Let's go, now".

I rolled my eyes again and turned to Marie "I don't actually have a Mutant name, I can't think of one that goes with my powers" I explained as I tugged my arms free of my boyfriends.

Marie nodded slowly as she shrunk back under the twin glares of Bobby and John.

I smacked them both around the head regaining their attention "Danger Room?" I reminded them "Go!"

As I followed them from the room I smirked as I heard Kitty explain to Marie "They are the best fighters in the school, besides the X-Men of course, they actually are planning of joining the X-Men. They work very well together, I'm not sure if it's because of their powers; their powers; their bond; or because they've been dating for months now".

"Dating?" I heard Marie ask "As in all three of them?"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

**Blaine's comment about not having a suitable Mutant name for himself is correct. I've got no idea what I could call someone who wields Air and Earth.**

**Also the next Chapter will be a Lemon. There will be a warning right before it begins so you can skip it if you want to and not miss out on the storyline.**


	19. Chapter 19

_**I don't own X-Men or Avatar. I only own my OC Blaine/Alia.**_

_**Warnings: Language, Violence, Tri-Slash.**_

"**Telepathic" **{Alia to Blaine} [Blaine to Alia]

**OKAY! I promised you a Lemon but I got carried away writing the build-up. The Lemon will be next chapter I promise!**

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

I rubbed my arms after Bobby and John released me.

Looking around our room I raised my eyebrow "This doesn't look like the Danger Room to me" I pointed out before frowning "Although" I muttered nudging a pair of dirty underwear with my foot "It's definitely a dangerous room".

I looked over at Bobby and John to find them glaring at me angrily.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You were flirting with her" Bobby spat out his glare getting darker.

I rolled my eyes and moved over to sit on the desk "I was being polite" I corrected.

John stepped forward "You were flirting with her" he argued.

Bobby nodded stepping forward as well "Are we going to have problems with her around?" he demanded "Because if you're more interested in her than us then I'm going to have to set John loose on her".

My eyes widened at Bobby's threat "You would actually do that?" I asked shocked.

Bobby just looked stubborn "To keep you? Fuck yes" he agreed.

I looked between the two "I'm not going to leave you" I assured him.

"Is it because we're not having sex?" John blurted.

My jaw dropped as I stared at John in shock.

I felt pain erupt in my stomach as Bobby nodded in agreement with John.

"You really think I would leave you because you're not ready to have sex?" I asked, hating the painful way my voice came out.

John and Bobby looked ashamed and stared at the floor.

"Oh god" I said exhaling deeply "You actually thought I would leave you".

"We're sorry" Bobby said quietly "We just weren't ready then".

I laughed, ignoring the way it sounded fake "And what about me?" I asked darkly "I hadn't even kissed a person before you two. I was pretty much asexual before I met you two".

Bobby and John blushed.

"You knew that" I reminded them "When you first brought up sex John, I told you that I was a virgin".

I could feel myself getting angry as the two of them blushed and shifted their weight.

"I think the worst part is, that you two are ready and I'm not. And you're accusing me of wanting to leave you" I spat out.

Bobby opened his mouth to argue but I cut him off "You two have gone further than I ever have, and you're accusing me of wanting to leave you because you weren't ready" I said slowly.

I slid off the desk glaring at them.

The two of them refused to meet my eyes, choosing instead to stare at the floor instead.

I snatched my wallet from the desk and stalked towards the door.

I slammed it shut behind me as I walked down the corridor ignoring the concern look on Ororo's face.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

I sighed as I looked over the town park from my perch in a tree.

"Blaine? Blaine please come down?"

I looked down to see Ororo standing there.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to watching the town.

"Blaine" Ororo called again "Please".

I banged my head against the tree trunk.

"I don't want to. I'm going to stay up here for a while" I shouted down to her.

I growled as I felt the wind pick up, knowing that Ororo was going to come up here.

I reached out and crushed the wind before it could become strong enough.

"Blaine" Ororo yelled "I just want to talk".

I snorted "Yeah? Well I don't" I snapped.

I heard Ororo sigh "Bobby and John are worried about you" she called.

I laughed, once more ignoring the fake way it sounded "They should be" I agreed "It's their fault I'm here anyway".

"I know" Ororo yelled up "And so do they. They knew they shouldn't have said it the moment they did".

I snorted again "It didn't stop them from continuing on did it?" I pointed out.

Ororo gathered the winds again, and I redirected them again.

Ororo sighed "Blaine" she said "Come down here now" she ordered.

I rolled my eyes and didn't respond.

"Blaine, the Professor wants to see me, and I can't leave without you" she said.

I scoffed at her attempt to make me listen to her.

Ororo sighed "Fine, Stay out here, but you have to be back before dinner" she compromised.

I ignored her again, watching from the corner of my eye as Ororo turned and walked back toward the Institute car.

I gathered the winds around me, before I threw myself from the tree. Ignoring Ororo's shout I allowed the wind to carry me away from the park.

I snorted as I flew away quickly, let them figure out how long I've been able to do that.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

I glided over the Mansion gate, directing myself to land out the balcony outside of my room.

Moving quietly in the darkness I quietly made my way to the door and gripped the door handle.

I froze staring at the door for a while before I let it go and stepped back.

I turned and made my way towards the nearest rec-room intending to sleep on the couch in there.

"Blaine!" a whispered cry behind me sounded.

I was thrown to the ground by the combined weight of Bobby and John.

I lay there squashed by them as they wrapped themselves around me repeating "We're sorry" over and over again.

When they finally let me stand they interrupted me before I could say where I was going.

"We didn't mean it" they said at once.

As I opened my mouth to speak Bobby stepped forward and threw me over his shoulder making me squeak.

With John's help Bobby managed to stagger back into our room ignoring my quiet shouts of anger and my thrashing trying to get myself put down.

I was thrown onto the bed and pounced on.

Shoving Bobby off me I rolled off the bed and headed towards the door "I'm going to sleep on the couch" I said darkly over my shoulder.

"No!" John cried before he tackled me again, getting Bobby's help to throw me back onto the bed.

I lay stiffly as they wrapped themselves around me again.

"Get off me, I'm going to go sleep on the couch. I'm not in the mood to be near you right now" I said blankly, my voice void of emotion.

"No" John whined against my collar bone.

"You told Ororo you would be back by dinner" Bobby muttered "It's almost midnight".

I snorted "Ororo told me to be back by dinner" I corrected him "I ignored her".

"Don't go" Bobby whined tightening his grip around me as I tried to move.

"And why should I stay?" I spat out at him shoving him off me again.

I quickly rolled to my feet again "Why should I stay here. Why would I want to be around you two right now? So you can accuse me of cheating again? So you can tell me you think I'm going to leave you because you won't put out, even though you two are putting the pressure on me?" I snarled at them making them drop eye contact again.

"Wait" Bobby pleaded as I walked towards the door again.

"Why?" I snapped "Do you want me to wait because I had finally decided I was ready before you two fucked everything up?"

Bobby and John looked at me in shock.

"Do you think that a quick fuck, a make-out session or a cuddle is going to fix this?" I growled at them "As amazing as they might sound I know they aren't going to change how I'm hurting because of you two and your caveman tendencies!"

Bobby and John lowered their eyes again making me snort in dark humour.

"I'll be sleeping on the couch, end of story" I said coldly, before slipping from the room and slamming the again.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**I don't own X-Men or Avatar. I only own my OC Blaine/Alia.**_

_**Warnings: Language, Violence, Tri-Slash. LEMON**_

"**Telepathic" **{Alia to Blaine} [Blaine to Alia]

**Okay, so I actually tried to watch a gay threesome online but I felt really gross and didn't get up to the actual sex before I quit. I do know how it goes, but don't expect porn-quality writing.**

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

I groaned as I felt someone shaking my shoulder.

"Go away" I muttered as I waved a hand, forming a shield of air around me.

I was drifted back to sleep when a hand slapped my face.

Yelping I jumped up, my forehead colliding with Kitty's.

"What?" I snapped out glaring as I rubbed my forehead.

"Where were you last night?" Kitty demanded "You promised to meet up with me to help me with my Biology work".

I groaned as I fell back to the couch cushion.

"Sorry" I muttered "I had a fight with Bobby and John and" I was cut off by Kitty's gasp.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed "I'm so sorry, I completely forgot about that".

I rolled over burying my face into the cushion, not wanting to talk about it.

"You must have gotten back just after Rogue got stabbed then" Kitty said making me freeze.

I rolled over again to look at her in confusion.

Kitty nodded sitting on the couch leaning against my still prone body.

"She went to see Logan, the Wolverine, because she wanted to talk to him last night. When she woke him up he was having a nightmare and he stabbed her with these metal claws he has growing out of his hands" Kitty explained making my jaw drop.

"Did Jean get her stable?" I asked shocked.

Kitty shook her head "Nobody got there in time" she said "They didn't need to either. Rogue tore her glove off and touched Logan's skin, she absorbed his healing ability and healed herself".

I sat there shocked as I stared at Kitty.

"She doesn't keep the power" Kitty said quickly mistaking my look "She only borrows them for a short while".

"And I missed this?" I whined out making Kitty laugh.

Her smile became sad "The boys told me what they accused you of" she said.

My eyes dropped and my smile faded at the remainder.

"I gave them a good kick in the balls" Kitty said proudly making me laugh "It was the least they deserved" she assured me softly.

I sighed "It's worse for me because I was going to try go all the way last night, but then they said that" I admitted making Kitty's eyes widen.

"Then I'm going to have to kick them again" she muttered darkly "And Rogue was disappointed that all the hot boys her age were taken" she added cheerfully trying to distract me "She thought that you were taken by someone else because you weren't responding to her testing flirts".

I snorted "Like I told Bobby and John, I was only being polite" I pointed out.

Kitty nodded "I know, and everyone who heard what you were saying knows so too" she confirmed "Bobby and John got shunned after they admitted what had you causing earthquakes and tornados".

I coughed surprised "I caused earthquakes and tornados?" I asked shocked.

Kitty nodded grinning slightly "Even Ororo had trouble stopping the tornados" she agreed "And the Professor had to call the government to let them know about your powers, because they were talking about evacuating the area in case another earthquake happened".

I stared at her blinking as I tried to digest the news.

"Oh" Kitty added "Your parents called too, apparently they can recognize what a Blaine fuelled earthquake feels like".

My jaw dropped "They felt it in New York?" I asked slowly.

Kitty grinned at me nodding "Bobby and John are lucky you left the room before you got too angry, if they had that much force directed at them they would be in the hospital".

Her grin fell as she looked over the couch "Speaking of idiots" she muttered as she glared.

I propped myself up to see Bobby and John standing awkwardly outside of the room.

I sighed "I guess I've got to get this over and done with" I muttered.

Standing I looked to Kitty "I might see you at Dinner, it depends if I go to jail for murder or not" I said bluntly, smirking as Bobby and John shifted and paled.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Okay, talk" I ordered as Bobby and John closed the door behind them.

Bobby and John shifted uncomfortably.

"We don't know what to say" Bobby admitted softly "We can't really do anything that makes up for what we said to you".

My eyes flickered over to John as he nodded.

"You didn't deserve what we said" John muttered, just loud enough for me to hear him "You're actually the better one out of us three. You've never pushed us to do more than we were willing to do".

Bobby shifted his weight his eyes flicking up to look at my face before they fell to the floor "We understand if you need some space" he said sadly "And until you come back we will just wait for you, we will build our way back up to where we were before yesterday".

I felt the angry arguments I had geared up for crumbling as I felt their emotions through our bond.

"So Bobby" I said making a complete 180 decision "What were we before yesterday?"

Bobby shrugged slightly "Boyfriends?" he asked hopefully.

I nodded "And what were we close to doing?" I asked.

John frowned "What do you mean?" he asked.

I raised my eyebrow "What was the next step in our relationship that we were about to take?" I pointed out.

John and Bobby blushed "Sex" Bobby muttered quietly.

I smirked "And from what I hear, angry sex is pretty amazing" I said trailing off.

Bobby and John's heads jerked up to stare at me in shock.

"Don't get me wrong, you two still have to make up for this. But I told myself I was ready, and I am. This argument hasn't changed how I feel, about you or sex" I said slowly.

A small smile slipped onto their faces.

I raised my eyebrow again "Well?" I asked turning and throwing myself onto the bed "Seduce me" I ordered.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**#WARNING: LEMON# #WARNING: LEMON# #WARNING: LEMON# #WARNING: LEMON#**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Are you ready?" John asked quietly.

I nodded quickly staring into his eyes.

John's legs moved around to wrap around my waist as Bobby slipped the condom onto my aching dick.

I gasped as Bobby curled his finger brushing up against my prostate. I was lucky I was already kneeling as I felt my knees go weak at the motion.

"Blaine, I'm ready" John muttered throwing his head back as I stroked his prostate.

I pulled my fingers out of his arse, smirking as he whimpered at the loss.

I settled myself closer to him, allowing Bobby to line my dick up with John's hole.

At John's nod I slowly pushed forward, feeling his hole resist for a second before I felt it give way.

I gasped at the warmth around my head as I waited for him to relax.

I slowly pushed forward, leaning towards him as I did so.

I pulled his head up, kissing him deeply, trying to distract him from the pain I could see on his face.

We both gasped as my hips pressed against his arse, my dick fully buried inside him.

I heard Bobby tearing open another condom packet, as he pulled his fingers from my arse.

I trembled at the feeling of emptiness I now felt.

I froze as John clenched around me "Move" he whispered.

Giving a shaky nod I slowly pulled out, till just the head of my dick was inside him, then I gently thrust forward.

Feeling weak with the amazing warmth surrounding me as I moved in and out of John's tight hole I almost missed Bobby's dick pressing between my arse cheeks.

"Blaine, are you ready?" Bobby whispered pressing a kiss against the back of my ear.

I pushed forward till I was buried fully in John before I nodded.

I winced as I felt Bobby's dick push into my arse, the burning feeling a lot worse than I had believed it would be.

John reached up and slipped one of my nipples into his mouth, biting gently causing me to gasp and shudder.

I inhaled sharply from the pain as my shudder relaxed me making Bobby's dick slip all the way in.

Bobby froze and started kissing the back of my neck quickly.

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I? I wasn't expecting you to relax suddenly" Bobby gushed with concern.

He began to pull out and brushed against my prostate making me gasp loudly.

Bobby whimpered as I tightened around him, trying to keep him in me.

"No" I moaned "Stay in, I'm fine".

Bobby hesitated before he slowly thrust forward again.

My head rolled back against his shoulder at the combined feeling of penetrating John and being penetrated by Bobby.

John's hands stroked my chest and Bobby's caressed my sides as they both waited for me to be ready.

I clenched my muscles making Bobby gasp at the feeling before I thrust into John, making us both gasp.

I began to thrust into John whimpering as I thrust back onto Bobby each time.

Bobby began thrusting in as I thrusted out meeting me each time.

I wrapped my hand around John's leaking member as I fucked him, my other hand playing with his nipples.

John leaned forward to kiss me, and then Bobby other my shoulder.

I lost track of how long we were going for, waves of pleasure crashing through my entire body distracting me from things that weren't John's tight heat clenching around my or Bobby thrusting into me roughly.

John's moans turned to whimpers as I felt myself hit his sweet spot, I changed my angle till I was only hitting it, loving the way he writhed under me.

John shouted suddenly his arse clenching unbelievingly tight around me as he came onto our chests and faces.

At the same time Bobby hit my prostate, causing my hips to jerk forward in shock, plunging further into John's tightening arse.

I howled as Bobby bit down on my shoulder, both of us coming at the same time.

My arms and legs gave way and I collapsed onto John.

I felt Bobby slowly pull out and I whimpered the empty feeling in my arse.

Bobby slipped from the bed as I lay on John, pressing kiss after kiss against his panting mouth.

I felt hands roll me off John, my softening dick slipping from inside of him.

I reached down onto to have Bobby smack my hands away as he slowly peeled the condom off me.

John and I watched as he tied a knot in the end then dropped it into the trash bin.

He picked up his shirt and used it to gently wipe the drying cum from our chests.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**#WARNING: LEMON# #WARNING: LEMON# #WARNING: LEMON# #WARNING: LEMON#**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Throwing into the laundry basket he came back to the bed pulling the blankets back up to cover us.

I sighed happily as he slipped in on my other side wrapping his arms around my waist and snuggling in close to my side.

I rolled over and pulled John to my chest allowing Bobby to spoon me.

John rested his head against my collar bone his chest still heaving.

"We so need to do that a lot more" he gasped out.

I sighed happily again as Bobby pulled himself against me even more, his body slipped against mine like a puzzle piece, one of his arms stretching out to rest of John's hip.

Bobby chuckled pressing his lips against the back of my neck again "Definitely" he muttered softly.

I grunted out an agreement as I felt fatigue settling over me as I was wrapped warmly between my two lovers.

John and Bobby chuckled softly as they also yawned and allowed themselves to fall asleep.

I grinned happily as I gave myself up to the tempting oblivion.

That was worth it.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

**Well THAT was awkward. But hey they are snuggling, that's something I like.**


	21. Chapter 21

_**I don't own X-Men or Avatar. I only own my OC Blaine/Alia.**_

_**Warnings: Language, Violence, Tri-Slash.**_

"**Telepathic" **{Alia to Blaine} [Blaine to Alia]

**Okay, so I forgot that I had written this chapter. It was supposed to have been posted after chapter 20 but I forgot. Sorry!**

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

I couldn't keep the smug look off my face as I entered the kitchen for dinner.

I grinned at Kitty as she joined me at the table as I gathered some food. "Are the boys still alive?" Kitty asked grinned back.

She shuddered as I forced and innocent look onto my face "I'll take that as a no" she said eyeing me "You're limping" she pointed out before her eyes widened.

"Please tell me you didn't actually try kill them?" she begged me as we walked over to our usual table in the corner.

I laughed as we slid into our seats, facing the rest of the room so we could watch people coming in. "I didn't kill them" I assure them.

Kitty stared at me before blushing "You winced when you sat down" she whispered.

I blinked at her confused before I remembered the dull ache I felt. "Oh, yeah, I'm a little sore" I told her.

Kitty blushed and looked around "Jean is the only one in the room and she's over there, so spill" she ordered "What was it like?"

I couldn't help the blush that formed on my face at her words "You want me to tell you what it was like" I repeated slowly, hoping she didn't mean it literally.

Kitty glared at me "Of course not. I don't want to know the mechanics of my best friend having a threesome, I just want to know if it was worth it" she said looking slightly red.

I chuckled looking around as well "I probably should have waited till we had gotten past this argument" I admitted "But fuck" I exhaled deeply "I don't think I can ever go back on this".

Kitty blushed and grinned "If it was anything like I've imagined I don't think you could".

I choked on my food as I looked at her, my jaw dropping.

"You've been" I exclaimed stopping myself just in time.

I looked around again making sure no one was watching "You've been imagining us having sex?" I asked in a whisper.

Kitty blushed again "It's Alexi's fault" she denied "She just mentioned it once during a girl's night and we all just devolved into typical teenage girls gossiping and giggling".

I stared at her "If it makes you feel better there was a lot of giggling" I pointed out making her jaw drop.

"You were giggling when you were having sex?" Kitty asked shocked.

I choked on my food again before shooting her a disbelieving glare "No" I exclaimed before dropping my voice again "Somehow John misunderstood me. I told them to seduce me and John started tickling me" I explained.

Kitty and I exchanged a glance before we erupted into giggles.

"Only John" Kitty gasped out between giggles.

Kitty froze as she swatted my arm "Look" she instructed "It's Wolverine".

Confused I looked where she was nodding to.

Ororo was leading a beast of a man towards the kitchen table, my eyes widened as I took in his huge muscles and scruffy appearance.

"He looks like a lumberjack" I blurted out softly making Kitty giggle again.

The man cast a quick glance in our direction before following Ororo to Jean's table.

I sniggered "He looks so feral" I muttered "And hairy".

Kitty burst into giggles again as we kept shooting glances over at the man.

"He's a Lumberjack and he's okay. He sleeps all night and he works all day" I sung softly making Kitty keep giggling. "He cuts down trees, he skips and jumps, he likes to press wild flowers, he puts on woman's clothing and hangs around in bars" I continued singing quietly, casting glances at Kitty as her face turned red.

At the last line Kitty lost it and her giggles erupted into full-scale laughter as she fell from her seat.

A loud growling filled the air and I looked over to see the man glaring at us, three metal claws extending from his fists.

"I think he heard that" Kitty giggled out as she tried to stand.

"You don't say" the man snapped sarcastically.

"Logan?" Ororo asked him confused.

Logan glared darkly at me "Mr Man-Whore over there is asking for a beating" he snarled.

Ororo looked over at Kitty and I shocked before she saw me and sighed "What did you say this time Blaine?" she asked annoyed.

I smiled innocently "I was just singing" I defended "How was I to know he would take offence?"

Jean rubbed her forehead sighing as well "You were singing a song about a cross-dressing lumberjack" she pointed out "Of course that would offended Logan".

Ororo looked at me in shock before she burst into laughter "Only you" she gasped out, ignoring Logan and Jean's glares.

"I must take responsibility for that" Ororo admitted "I knew his sense of humour would get the best of him if I showed him Monty Python".

I grinned at her "I happily give all the responsibility to you" I agreed "And if I had known he could hear us I would have said it when I was leaving" I added.

Logan glared at me again a light growl rumbling from his throat.

I glared back at him "I'll also have you know that I am not a man-whore" I pointed out pouting, before turning back to Kitty.

Logan snorted "Sure you're not kid, you smell of sex and two different people, and your girlfriend next to you doesn't" he said smugly before sitting back down.

I winced and glanced at Ororo and Jean.

"He smells of sex and two people?" Jean asked shocked.

Ororo winked at me as she picked her plate up "I'll be back later" she told Jean and Logan before quickly moving to sit opposite me.

"Actually, he smells of two boys" Logan added smirking evilly at me.

I smirked as I saw Bobby and John walk through the kitchen door.

They both walked past Logan and Jean limping slightly to the kitchen table to get food.

I grinned evilly at Logan as I saw his nose flare and his eyes widen "Hey Bobby, what's the last line of the Lumberjack song?" I asked curiously.

"Do you promise not to sing it when you see Logan?" Bobby called over his shoulder.

My grin grew as I saw Logan's eye twitch.

"Anything for you Bobby" I said.

Bobby shrugged as he piled food onto his plate "I cut down trees, I wear high heels. Suspenders and a Bra. I wish I'd been a girlie. Just like my dear" He cut himself off as he turned around to see Logan glaring at him.

I grinned innocently at Bobby as he sent me a look of betrayal.

"Sorry Sir" He said quietly as he circled Logan to get to my table.

"Love you" I said innocently as he sat down next to me wincing.

"How the hell are you the one wincing?" John muttered as Bobby glared at me "I'm the one who got pounded".

Bobby turned his glare to him "Blaine isn't exactly a gentle bottom either" he argued quietly not knowing Logan could hear him.

I grinned again and leaned back in my chair folding my arms behind my head.

"You both enjoyed it" I pointed out making them blush.

"Well duh" John agreed "It was amazing".

Bobby blushed again his eyes darting to Kitty who gestured for him to go on "I've never felt anything like it" he admitted.

I looked at Kitty smugly "Am I good or am I good?" I asked her proudly.

"Oh you're good" John said his eyes glazing over "Especially when you"

"Forgive my boyfriends Logan" I interrupted John "They hadn't been warned about your delicate hearing" I said loudly as Logan stared at us.

John looked at me confused while Bobby paled.

"Fuck" Bobby swore as he noticed Logan's stare "Enhanced senses, right" he reminded himself.

"May I just remind you three that I'm sitting right here" Ororo pointed out from her seat opposite us,

Bobby pushed his plate to the side and let his head fall to the table with a dull thunk.

"Why don't we just scream 'We had sex' from the rooftops" Bobby's voice said muffled by the table.

John and I exchanged unrepentant looks before we stood up "As you command" John said piously bowing while I sniggered.

"No!" Bobby yelped grabbing our arms and pulling us back into our seats.

"We will pretend it never happened" He said strictly his finger pointing at us accusing, before sweeping over the rest of the room "It never happened" he repeated.

I exchanged another look with John, remembering the feel of both being filled by Bobby and filling John.

"If it never happened" John said slowly "Then why do I remember it so vividly?" he asked a smirk growing on his fac.

I nodded memories of that morning flashing through my mind.

I smirked as Logan covered his nose "Exactly, since it never happened I don't know that you like biting my shoulder" I agreed "We should fix this, now".

Bobby's head shot over to stare at me "Can you stop talking about this stuff in the same room as a Feral and a telepath?" he hissed.

I grinned at him as I stared at his red lips, remembering what they could do.

"A telepath?" I asked pretending to be shocked "I forgot to raise my shields this morning" I added turning to look at Jean before deliberately dropping my shields.

Jean choked on her juice and glared at me as memories came to the front of my mind.

"Hey look" I said cheerfully "Jean got her sandwich" with that I pulled out the memory of being pressed between John and Bobby.

Jean started coughing and she squeezed her eyes shut.

Logan jumped to his feet "Bloody horny teenagers" he exclaimed as he ran from the room.

Ororo and Kitty started giggling as Jean leapt to her feet and ran out of the room too.

"So it is true that a Feral can smell lust then" I said innocently.

Bobby pounced on me grabbing me in a head lock "Put your shields up now, I don't want my sex life displayed for anything telepaths nearby" he growled.

John snorted "He just doesn't want people to see his dick" he muttered.

"Or ours" I corrected "Bobby is surprisingly a very possessive lover" I grinned as Bobby squeaked and covered my mouth.

I tugged his hand from my mouth "And for future reference Bobby is just over 7 inches" I blurted out before elbowing Bobby and darting from the room, John following closely after me.

We laughed as we heard Bobby's footsteps running after us.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**I don't own X-Men or Avatar. I only own my OC Blaine/Alia.**_

_**Warnings: Language, Violence, Tri-Slash.**_

"**Telepathic" **{Alia to Blaine} [Blaine to Alia]

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

I pouted as Bobby turned away from me again.

"Bobby!" I whined.

Bobby turned and flicked me on the nose before turning back to his book. John sniggered while I sat there staring at Bobby in shock.

I tapped Bobby on the shoulder and waiting for him to sigh and turn to me. I stuck my tongue out and him and flicked him back on the nose.

"I'm not a dog" I said grumpily "You don't need to flick me like that".

Bobby raised his eyebrow at me "Then stop begging for attention like a puppy" he pointed out.

I narrowed my eyes as I heard Logan snickering on the other side of the rec room.

I glanced over at him and flicked my hand at him making him yelp as a gust of wind blew the rain in through the open window beside him.

I ignored his glare as I turned back to Bobby.

I threw myself forward landing on my back in Bobby's lap knocking his book to the floor.

I locked my eyes onto Bobby's.

"Pet me" I said darkly making John burst into laughter from the floor as he leant against Bobby's legs.

Bobby and I glared at each other before Bobby snorted and gestured for his book again.

As John held it up to him he opened it with one hand and started reading again.

I was about to comment when Bobby's other hand started lightly brushing through my longish hair.

I sighed happily as Bobby's fingers combed through my hair, slightly massaging my scalp, my eyes fluttered shut and I felt myself becoming boneless.

"You're right" Bobby muttered "You're not a puppy, you're a kitten" he paused to look down at me making my eyes open "You're purring" he added in explanation.

I grunted "Irrelevant" I muttered "Don't stop".

Bobby smiled fondly at me before turning back to his book his fingers moving again.

I allowed myself to relax completely and drift into a light doze.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

I glared at Logan as he smirked at me.

"You will destroy all copies that picture now" I ordered before pausing and peering at the picture again.

I snatched it from his hands "You will destroy all other copies of that picture now" I repeated myself.

I growled in annoyance as someone snatched the picture from me in turn.

"It's so cute" Kitty cooed.

I glared at her annoyed.

The picture was off Bobby, John, and I the morning before while we were sleeping. We were all tangled up in each other tightly. My head was tucked under Bobby's chin while John's was buried in my shoulder as he lay horizontally across us both, his foot sticking out of the blankets.

"It's creepy" I corrected her.

Kitty rolled her eyes at me "How many copies do you have?" she asked Logan curiously "I'll buy one".

My jaw dropped as I looked at Kitty with betrayal hopefully evident on my face.

She glanced at me and apparently caught the betrayal "I refuse to apologize for betraying you" she said shrugging "It's too cute to not buy one".

Logan grinned at me smugly making me glare at him "5 dollars" he said holding his hand out to Kitty.

"Sure, A creepy old man who was possibly born before my parents is sneaking into my room at night and taking pictures of my naked body while I'm sleeping and is now selling them, and that's cute" I pointed out.

I grinned smugly at Logan as he paled and grimaced.

"Oh" Logan said his face scrunching up as if he had tasted something disgusting "Keep them" he said pulling an envelope from his back pocket and shoving them at me.

"10 bucks" I said to Kitty holding my hand out expectantly.

Kitty looked at me with wide eyes "I'm you're best friend" she whined "You should give it to me for free".

I raised my eyebrow at her "I don't give nude pictures away for free, they're normally $20 for a solo, and this picture has all three of us in it" I argued.

Kitty pouted at me before sighing "I owe you" she said hopefully before turning and running through the nearest wall before I could stop her.

I turned to Logan who was staring at me in shock.

"What?" I asked innocently "You expect me to allow you to make money from my naked body for free?"

I smirked at his gobsmacked expression before turning and walking down the hallway away from him.

I paused at the end of the hallway and pulled an identical envelope from my book bag and pulling out a picture.

"Hey Logan" I called making him pause and look back at me.

I looked up at him, noticing we were now at opposite ends of the hallway.

I held the picture up and waved it at him "Who would have thought you were that hairy?" I called out him grinning.

I turned and ran down the hallway as Logan let out a roar and charged at me.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"What have you done to Logan?" Ororo asked as I sat between Bobby and John in Maths.

I frowned and tilted my head at her.

"If Logan's hair has been died pink then I had nothing to do with it" I denied.

Ororo blinked at me before pulling out her phone and texting someone.

She put her phone away and looking back up at me "I actually meant that you make Logan laugh" she corrected.

I shrugged before pointing my thumbs at Bobby and John "Well I'm already taken, he'll have to find someone else" I said innocently.

Ororo shook her head "He's acting protective of you" she explained "He's only been here for less than a week and he's actually nice to you".

I shrugged again "From what I heard he chased Rogue to the train station and then destroyed the Statue of Liberty to save her" I told her "I doubt he would do the same for me".

Ororo nodded slowly "He did do that yes" she admitted "But he doesn't even treat Rogue like he does you three".

I blinked at her "That would explain him taking the naked pictures" I joked making Ororo glare at me.

She looked down at her phone as it when off "Ironic, Logan's hair is pink today" she said raising her eyebrow at me.

I nodded "And mine was black yesterday" I pointed out.

Ororo rolled her eyes at me "I'm just saying that Logan seems to like you, and by extension these two" she informed me "Its' strange to hear him talking bad about everyone but you four".

I raised my eyebrow at her.

Ororo rolled her eyes again "Alright, it's strange to hear him talking less badly about you four" she corrected.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	23. Chapter 23

_**I don't own X-Men or Avatar. I only own my OC Blaine/Alia.**_

_**Warnings: Language, Violence, Tri-Slash.**_

"**Telepathic" **{Alia to Blaine} [Blaine to Alia]

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"You're doing it wrong"

I spun a ball of compressed air flying at whoever spoke.

My jaw dropped as Logan stood up and brushed off his shirt.

"Good reflexes kid" Logan said "If I hadn't spoken though you would be dead".

I blushed at that, knowing he was right.

"You need to finish the step through, you're cutting it off too early" Logan continued.

I blinked at him in confusion before I nodded in understanding.

"I was actually practicing for when I use my powers in battle" I admitted.

Logan shook his head "Don't" he said bluntly as he walked over to stand beside me.

I watched as he repeated the kata I was doing before but he was following through with all the attacks.

I frowned and did the kata but cut off the attacks like usual, putting my powers behind my strikes to show him.

Logan nodded slowly when I finished "That works" he admitted "But what happens when they get too close to you?" he asked.

I blinked "My powers will hit them harder" I answered.

Logan raised his eyebrow "And when your powers don't work on them?" he pointed out.

"I'll run away screaming like a little girl" I deadpanned.

Logan nodded then paused and stared at me.

I sighed and was about to speak when he cut me off "You mean like normal".

I glared at him them nodded awarding him the point.

"If you finish off the movement you can put more power behind the attack, and if all else fails you've still punched the bastard in the face" Logan instructed falling into the stance again.

I nodded and fell into the stance as well.

Logan stood and lightly kicked my leg to the right and rotated my arm a bit before falling back into the stance.

I made sure I kept my eye on him as he led me through the kata.

Several times Logan would stop me and correct my stance or have me repeat a movement until he was satisfied.

"Have you tried solidifying the air around your fist when you punch instead of just pushing it?" Logan asked me.

I paused at that frowning "I don't know if I even can do that" I admitted.

Logan's eyebrow rose at me "I've seen you put a wall up that makes you invisible" he pointed out "I think you can do that".

I blushed "I can't hold the wall up though" I muttered.

Logan nodded "And compared to this even having the wall up for one second is so much more complex" he argued, "Just try it".

I nodded slowly before I reached out my power to the air around my hand as I clenched it.

"Punch me" Logan said spreading his arms wide "I'll be fine".

I nodded again as I solidified the air around my fist. I drew my arm back and threw a hook at Logan's jaw.

Logan stumbled to the side arms spiralling as the air collided with his jaw.

I yelped at the air sprung back slamming into my knuckles.

Logan chuckled as he rubbed his jaw "Not bad kid" he praised me making me blush as I flexed my hand "You'll need to practice that some more until you can do it by instinct" he instructed.

I nodded in understanding, having had to do the same with other techniques.

"You hurt your hand?" Logan asked me eyeing my flexing hand.

I looked down at it before clenching it "Nah, I just got backlash from the punch" I said.

Logan nodded slowly "So practice until you can stop the whiplash then" he pointed out making me huff and nod.

Logan studied me for a moment "You're too springy to kick box" he said suddenly making me frown.

"What do you mean?" I asked him confused "I only know how kick-boxing".

Logan narrowed his eyes "I think that's your problem" he said "Flameboy is a heavy hitter, Icicle bounces around".

I rolled my eyes at his nicknames for my boyfriends.

"I'm assuming you three will be fighting together?" he asked curiously.

I nodded "Only when we can, we can fight well enough on our own too" I admitted.

Logan grimaced and shook his head "No one can fight well enough, you either can or can't" he corrected.

"Do or do not. There is no try" I quoted as he walked around me studying me.

Logan scoffed "Whatever Yoda" he muttered "You're an aerokinetic right?" he asked "You shouldn't be standing still, never stop moving, make them move around you as you move around them".

I shrugged before looking down and stomping my foot.

Logan grunted as the shockwave knocked him onto his arse.

"I'm geokinetic as well" I told him.

Logan frowned at me "Shit kid" he said shocked "You're powerful enough with just Aerokinesis".

I blinked at him confused "How do you know? I haven't done much" I asked him curiously.

Logan shrugged as he stood "I saw the Danger Room security footage of your training" he admitted.

I frowned, I couldn't have that, I would need to delete them.

"Don't worry, I've already deleted them" Logan said with a small grin.

I sighed in relief "Thank you" I said nodding at him.

Logan just brushed away my apology with a wave of his hand.

"How powerful is your geokinesis?" he asked.

I shrugged "I don't really know, I've never tried it as much as I have Aerokinesis" I admitted "From what I can tell they are at the same level, but I've got more practice and control with Aerokinesis".

Logan nodded slowly "And how powerful is your Aerokinesis?" he asked.

I shrugged again "I've formed a hurricane before" I told him "Well hurricane force winds surrounding me".

Logan just blinked at me "That doesn't really tell us anything though" he muttered.

Logan shook his head "I think you need to learn more styles of fighting" he suggested "I would suggest maybe Aikido for Aerokinesis. It's a flowing style, never standing still and using the attacker's own movements against them, when combined with the air you could do a lot of damage. Maybe mix in some Muay Thai so you can go on the offensive".

I nodded, making a mental note to find out what I could about Aikido and Muay Thai.

Logan frowned at me "Maybe focus on things like Boxing, Kick-Boxing, Karate for your geokinesis. They are styles that require a strong base".

I nodded again, adding those three to my list.

"Now" Logan said looking around before pointing closer to the woods "Let's go there and spar" he ordered "And I expect you to use _both_ of your powers as we fight, I heal so I'll be fine".

I nodded and trailed after him obediently.

"Logan" I asked as I broke even with him.

I took his grunt as a sign to continue.

"Not that I'm not grateful" I said slowly "But why me? Out of everyone at this school I'm one of the only people who seem to be able to stand being around".

Logan nodded to show he understood me.

I raised my fists and dived into my power core as we stood opposite to each other.

"You remind me of someone kid" Logan answered me.

I frowned slightly "And you're focus on my training means that he didn't make it, did he?" I asked carefully.

Logan sighed sadly shaking his head "No kid, he didn't".

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**I don't own X-Men or Avatar. I only own my OC Blaine/Alia.**_

_**Warnings: Language, Violence, Tri-Slash.**_

"**Telepathic" **{Alia to Blaine} [Blaine to Alia]

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

I sneezed.

"Bobby, can you get off me now?" I asked looking at the blonde hair tickling my nose.

I looked to John for an explanation when Bobby muttered something before nuzzling my neck.

"He saw you training with Logan" John said simply before turning back to his homework "He was there when Ororo told you that Logan likes you, and now he's getting jealous again".

I blinked down at Bobby "Can I remind you what happened last time you got jealous?" I asked him pointedly.

"We had sex" John answered helpfully making me glare at him.

"Actually" I correctly annoyed "We had a rather big explosive argument".

I felt Bobby stiffen against me before he tightened his arms around my waist and held me tighter.

"You're taller than me Bobby" I said slowly "Why do I have your hair in my face and not the other way around".

I heard Bobby snort against my chest before he raised his head pushing his hair into my nose more.

I yelped as I sneezed and smashed my nose into Bobby's skull.

"At least you hair smells nice" I muttered resigning myself to standing there for a while.

"You smell sweaty" Bobby muttered making me snort while he nuzzled my neck again.

"I was just training with Logan, of course I'm all sweaty" I reminded him.

I realised it was the wrong thing to say as Bobby just tightened his arms around me even more.

I sighed and looked over to John, he was casting quick glances at us instead of doing his homework.

"So John" I said conversationally "I'm going to take a shower before heading down to dinner".

John abandoned all pretence of doing his homework to stare at me in confusion.

I waved my arm at Bobby, having an idea of how I could calm him down "I won't be able to reach my back with Bobby clinging to me like this" I said slowly.

John looked between Bobby and I before snorting "I can't help you get him off" he said shaking his head "If I do that he'll just hit me and jump on you". I felt Bobby nod and I squeaked when Bobby nipped my neck softly.

I looked back up at John and raised my eyebrow at him "If that's the case I'll need someone to wash my back for me won't I?" I pointed out.

I smirked as I felt Bobby's interest start poking my thigh almost instantly.

I tucked my hand under Bobby's arse and picked him up, his legs wrapping around my waist instantly.

I moved straight into our bathroom not waiting for John's reply.

Bobby released me for the purpose of tearing my clothes off hurriedly.

"John?" I called out, not hearing any sounds from the bedroom. Bobby growled as he stood there naked glaring at the door.

I rolled my eyes at my boyfriend's primitive behaviour. I stepped into the shower and jerked my head towards the door as I turned it on "Well? Go get him" I ordered.

In a flash Bobby was out of the room and I heard John yelp before Bobby walked back in and dropped John at my feet in the shower.

John blinked up at me, his eyes locked onto my erection.

"OH" he said slowly "You meant sex".

I rolled my eyes as Bobby stepped into the shower too.

I reached down and pulled John to his feet before pushing him into the wall, Bobby's and my hands tearing at his clothes.

"We need to remind Blaine he's ours" Bobby ordered John making me blink in confusion.

"Really? I purpose of this was to remind you that your mine and I'm not leaving you for the Lumberjack" I asked confused.

Bobby rolled his eyes at me before shoving me into the wall next to John.

"Good boy, and you better never forget it" Bobby said before getting on his knees.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Jealously is a horrible smell you know" Logan's voice said making me jump slightly.

I watched as Logan sat down opposite me, he set his plate down then studied my boyfriends who had tensed at his arrival and were now glaring at him.

"I feel the need to persuade you two that I'm not interested in breaking you up or getting between you in anyway" Logan said slowly.

I felt John relax slowly while Bobby didn't.

Logan sighed noticing this, "Listen Icicle" he began "Neither of you are my type" he said bluntly.

"Logan likes Red-headed telepaths" John muttered smirking.

Logan glared at him lightly "She's so awkward when she's flustered, and Scooter gets so angry" he defended "It's hilarious".

Logan shook his head "Anyway, I'm straight and I'm not interested in experimenting, you don't need to worry about me" he explained to Bobby.

I saw Bobby eyeing Logan before he nodded slowly "I believe you" he said.

Logan nodded to him and picked his plate up "I'll see you three in the Danger Room after class tomorrow" he ordered before standing and walking over to the teacher's table and sitting down.

I saw Ororo raised her eyebrow at me in curiosity so I pointed at Bobby and John making her nod in understanding.

"Logan better know that if he becomes interested in experimenting I would love to find out if someone immortal can really survive being frozen like Captain America does in the comics" Bobby said slowly.

"I'm more interested in seeing if I can melt his metal claws" John muttered.

I sighed "You know he can hear you two right" I pointed out looking over to the teacher's table to see Logan watching us with an amused look on his face.

"I know" Bobby admitted "It's only fair he knows what I'll do to him in advance".

I snorted as Logan started chuckling, I watched as he just waved off the other teachers.

"So why do you think he wants us in the Danger Room?" John asked me.

"He'll want to go over how our powers work, and how they can be used in battle" I said slowly.

As Logan just nodded without looking at me I continued "He'll also correct Scooter's teaching and show us how to make the most of our powers. He'll likely also help us fight as one".

Bobby hesitated in his 'What I will do to Logan if he touches my boyfriend' rant.

"Actually that sounds pretty good" he admitted "How much did you learn today?"

I grinned at Bobby "I learned that Scooter is a terrible fighter" I said cryptically.

Bobby huffed before looking over at Logan "This might be interesting" he admitted.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**I don't own X-Men or Avatar. I only own my OC Blaine/Alia.**_

_**Warnings: Language, Violence, Tri-Slash.**_

"**Telepathic" **{Alia to Blaine} [Blaine to Alia]

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

I chuckled as Bobby fell to the ground chest heaving.

"I can't believe I said this would be interesting" he gasped out.

"Blaine. You're turn" Logan's voice yelled out from his position in the middle of the large obstacle course.

"Wish me luck boys" I muttered as I walked toward the start of the course, wincing as I saw how difficult it would be.

"And no powers" Logan reminded me.

I paused to weigh the possibility of Logan not catching me with the possibility of Logan catching me and decided to just obey him.

Twenty minutes later I collapsed in a sweaty mound of flesh across Bobby's legs as John went to have his turn.

"This might be death inducing" I said between my panting "But it's definitely fun".

Bobby stared at me like I was crazy before grimacing "Dam it" he muttered "It is" he confirmed.

"OI! This is only the level 1 obstacle course, you two better move over to the equipment and start running since you're tired already" Logan shouted as he pointed to the treadmills to the side.

I groaned as I stood slowly, pausing as I helped Bobby to his feet before we stumbled over to the treadmills.

"Setting Four" Logan ordered making us groan again as we obeyed him.

We ran until it felt like we couldn't run anymore and then we kept running.

"Alright boys" Logan called "Over here".

Bobby and I jumped off the treadmills happily and I had to fight the desire to just collapse.

Logan glared at us as we joined John who was actually shaking as he breathed deeply.

"You boys are kind of pathetic" Logan pointed out in a disappointed tone.

If I could regain my breath long enough to argue with him I would have. Or at least that's what I told myself.

Logan started pacing in front of us in a true military style as he spoke "For you three to be this exhausted after doing so little tells me that we, and by 'we' I mean 'you', have a lot of work to do".

I groaned at this news, but still listened eagerly.

"I will write up a training schedule, and you will follow it or I proceed to ambush you everywhere and beat you up until you can beat me" Logan threatened "Now" he said clapping his hands together and pointing at the treadmills "Run" he ordered.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

I eyed my sleeping boyfriends critically I was going to need to play my cards right with this.

Slipping into the bathroom I filled two cups with cold water and walked over to Bobby and John.

With a smirk I tipped the water out catching it in a bowl of solid air, directing it to pour on their faces.

"Rise and shine" I said cheerfully as they spluttered awake "We have a long day ahead of us".

"What are you doing?" Bobby snapped as John tried to bury his head under the pillows.

"Waking my beautiful boyfriends up" I answered honestly getting a glare in return.

Flattery wasn't going to work then.

"We have training today" I said hopefully "We've been good and have trained every day, let's not ruin our streak".

"We've trained every day since Logan set us the schedule" John yelled from under the pillow "I think that after two months of training we deserve a day off".

I rolled my eyes "And after two months of training we are fitter than ever" I pointed out.

"Irrelevant" Bobby muttered as he buried his own head under the pillow next to John's.

I sighed and reached out pulling the blankets off the bed. Bobby and John instantly curled their naked bodies up shivering.

I grimaced, realising I would have to bring out the big guns. Eyeing my boyfriend's bodies I had to admit that I wasn't going to be complaining about doing so.

"I'm going to be wearing nothing but short shorts" I announced smirking as John tore the pillow from his head and say up.

"I'm in" he declared as he stared at my own naked body with undisguised lust.

Rolling my eyes I put my hands on my hips watching Bobby.

"And if we work extra hard I think that we can award ourselves sweaty shower sex" I bribed.

Instantly Bobby was sitting up looking at me hopefully "I'm up" he announced.

I smirked as I watched his interest show itself between his legs "I'd say you are" I muttered before walking over to the wardrobe and purposely bent over slowly to get to my short shorts.

Two pairs of feet scrabbled across the floor and I squeaked as I was pulled unceremoniously back onto the bed.

"We'll train extra hard" Bobby promised me quickly before biting at my neck.

Shuddering with need I decided that this kind of counted as a warm-up.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Logan!" a familiar girl's voice cried out.

I hesitated slight before stepped over to the balcony overlooking the entrance hall.

I leaned against John as he stood beside me as I watched Rogue talking excitedly to Logan who had just came back from one of his trips.

"The Slave-Master returns" Bobby muttered as he came to stand at my other side.

Logan glanced up at us quickly throwing us a smirk making me shudder.

"I've got a bad feeling about our next training session" I said softly as Bobby and John sent me questioning looks.

Bobby snorted as he grabbed my hand and lightly tugged me until we continued walking down the hallway "You always get bad feelings about training" he pointed out making me shrug as John slipped his arm around my waist keeping pace.

"I'm usually right" I reminded him "As I recall you've broken your pretty little nose how many times again?" I asked smirking.

Bobby glared at me as his hand came up to lightly brush over his nose, which thankfully stayed in its usual shape.

"They were all your fault" he accused me pouting.

I grinned proudly "You need to work on your blocks, I'm getting to good for you" I bragged.

"Because you cheat" Bobby defended "How am I supposed to hit you if you don't stand still?" he said annoyed.

John and I paused in our steps to stare at Bobby who kept walking till our arms locked as he walked to far away from me.

"Seriously Bobby?" John asked slowly "I thought I was the one who spoke without thinking".

"You are" Bobby and I said simultaneously making him pout.

John and I stared at Bobby for a moment waiting for his mind to catch up with his mouth.

"Oh god" Bobby muttered clenching his eyes shit "Please tell me this is a dream and I didn't say something so stupid".

I shook my head with a grin "You did" I confirmed smugly before slipping my second hand from John's waist to hold his hand as I stepped forward and began pulling the two of them after me "Now I got the highest score in the math test so we're going out" I said happily making them groan.

"But we never win in math" John muttered "Why do we always bet on a math test?"

"Its his eyes" Bobby muttered back "He knows exactly how to use them".

I smirked at the two over my shoulder "Actually I used my mouth to get you two to make that bet" I corrected.

I turned back to see Ororo and Logan approaching us looking amused "Some things we don't need to know there boys" Logan said rolling his eyes.

"So you don't want to know that he can fit us both in his mouth?" John asked innocently making me blush.

Logan and Ororo stared at me in shock making me blush even more.

"And you don't want to know about his Tie fetish?" Bobby asked curiously making me groan as Logan and Ororo's eyebrows rose.

"For that you don't get to know about them either" I said scowling at them making me exchange a glance and beam at me innocently.

I glared before turning and tugging them past the two adults "And now I think about it, Paintball is a better date option than Bowling" I said loudly so the two teens could hear me.

I smirked at the groan and the small whimper of terror that came from Bobby and John respectively.

"Logan! Ororo! Help us!" John exclaimed dramatically "He's a monster!"

"Blaine!" Ororo called out "If you tell them I sent you they will let you use their sniper rifle".

I grinned at her other my shoulder as Bobby joined John in whimpering.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	26. Chapter 26

_**I don't own X-Men. I only own my OC Blaine/Alia.**_

_**Warnings: Language, Violence, Tri-Slash.**_

"**Telepathic" **{Alia to Blaine} [Blaine to Alia]

**I'm sorry for the false update before. I had previously ended this chapter with Bobby leaving their room to go to the kitchen (Where he talks to Logan). But then I remembered that there was actually the scene at the Museum that I forgot about.**

**So I just noticed that in Chapter 17 I said that Marcus (The Mutant with the power of compulsion was punished by being given the cure and sent to prison. This is impossible since the cure doesn't exist yet. My apologies.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Can you stop staring at me please Logan?" I asked getting annoyed with feeling his eyes staring at the back of my head.

Silence answered me before I heard footsteps echoing in the empty library as Logan walked into my sight and sat down slowly in the chair opposite mine.

"What's up?" I asked confused by Logan's unusual behaviour.

Logan continued staring at me making me sigh.

"I'm here if you need me" I muttered before looking down and continuing to write my essay on the 'X-Gene'.

Only five words in and I paused as Logan spoke.

"I remember".

I slowly looked up at him "That's great!" I exclaimed, no man should have to put up with knowing he's lost his memories. "How much do you remember?" I asked him curiously, wanting to know more about the man in front of me.

Logan grimaced "Not everything" he admitted "But I remember why I'm helping you".

I frowned and looked up at him in shock "You remember the guy I remind you of?" I asked him "Who was he?" I asked eagerly.

Logan scowled at me making me shut my mouth and look down.

"Wade Wilson" Logan said darkly.

I winced "I take it he wasn't exactly the best of guys" I muttered.

"He wasn't" Logan agreed "He was a sarcastic, chatty, egotistical douchebag" he growled out.

I nodded "I now understand how you can see the familiarities then" I confirmed.

"He tried to kill me" Logan pointed out.

I shrugged grinning at him "When I first started your training schedule I wanted to kill you as well" I pointed out.

Logan glared at me "You're not him" he snapped.

"No" I agreed "I'm not. I'm Blaine Danvers".

Logan grunted "You could be his son" he muttered darkly "You're so similar".

"I could be" I said slowly, not understanding where the Feral was going with this "But I'm not".

Logan grunted again "I look at someone and I see them and someone else I knew" he explained softly.

I felt myself frowning "Can the Professor help you separate the memories?" I asked slowly "So you can tell which memories are your and which ones are your old ones?"

Logan sighed "Chuck says I need to sort it out on my own" he answered me "That's why I was watching you" he admitted "Wade would never have been sitting here doing homework".

I grimaced "I wouldn't be sitting here doing homework either; Bobby and John are getting possessive again and I needed space" I explained annoyed.

Logan raised his eyebrow at me "They aren't pushing you are they?" he asked.

I smiled thankfully at the older mutant "Nah, they still feel a little threatened by anyone who looks at me twice" I explained "And since you're so, well you, they find you the most threatening".

Logan chuckled "Beat it into their heads" he advised me.

"Which heads?" I asked seriously watching his face as it flashed from confused to disgusted.

"Come on kid" Logan said with a shudder "I don't need to know about that, it's bad enough smelling it on ya".

I smirked at him as he stood "I'll keep that in mind" I agreed.

Logan nodded and walked away "Bye Logan" I called.

"See ya kid" Logan grunted out "And my name is James".

I paused and looked over my shoulder at the door Logan had walked through.

"Logan suits you better" I muttered shaking my head "James just sounds sissy".

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"You know? I've never been to a Museum before" I said surprised as I looked around.

Bobby looked at me in shock "Really? I went to them all the time".

I shrugged "I wasn't interested in learning, then by the time I was I couldn't control my powers enough to risk it" I admitted.

"I never liked them much either" Marie said in agreement looking around "The stuffed animals and the skeletons always creeped me out".

"Ew. Learning" John added in a truly John fashion.

Bobby looked at the three of us in betrayal "Am I the only one here who actually likes Museums?" he asked hurt.

I grimaced "John doesn't like anything related to learning" I corrected "And Marie doesn't like dead things. I just never got the chance".

"Rogue" Marie corrected me instantly.

"Marie" I argued back, still stubbornly refusing to call anyone by their Mutant name.

"Not here please" Bobby interrupted our argument before it could begin.

"Let's all just be normal friends" he continued looking between us in hope.

I raised my eye at him and smirked "You just chose a side" I pointed out triumphantly.

Bobby looked confused while Marie glared at him "No I didn't!" he exclaimed raising his hands in defence against the girl "He's just hearing things".

"_Normal friends_" I repeated with a grin "Normal friends don't have Mutant names".

"Normal friends had nicknames" Marie countered.

"Hey guys" John interrupted.

We paused and looked around as all the screens started flickering wildly.

"What's going on?" Marie asked slowly.

Suddenly the screens returned to normal.

"Was that one of us or just a problem with the computers?" I asked slowly.

The others shrugged.

"Why don't we go grab something to eat" Bobby suggested eyeing the screens.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"My brother asked you a simple question" Dumbass 1 asked.

"Why're you being such a dick"" Dumbass 2 interrupted.

"Yeah, why're you being such a dick?" Dumbass 1 continued.

"Because I can" John said slowly.

Marie, Bobby and I chuckled at the looks going across the brother's faces.

"Can I have a light?" Dumbass 2 asked again.

"You can have as many as you want" I agreed "Just not his".

John nodded as he flicked open his lighter, a habit he had yet to get past, and studied the flame "Sorry can't help you out pal" he apologized snapping it shut.

"John knock it off" Marie warned him.

Bobby and I exchanged glances, knowing already where this would end up.

"Please stop showing off" Bobby asked.

I watched as John made eye contact with Bobby's hopeful blue eyes, after a moment he deflated.

"Oh for them?" John asked with a snort jerking his head at them.

I sighed in relief as John leaned back, seemingly obeying Bobby.

"I can't help it if they are getting excited" John continued.

I rolled my eyes, these two would drive each other crazy without me here.

"I don't think they're getting excited" Bobby countered.

Marie and I exchanged a 'Men' look before I noticed Dumbass 1 was looking down her shirt.

I nodded to him and Marie turned and spotted him.

Dumbass 1 gave her a really ugly looking grin making her snort and look away, arms coming up to cover her chest.

"Boys!" I interrupted "Down" I said raising my hands.

My hands shot out as Dumbass 2 made a grab for John's lighter, making him stumble back as the air in front of John solidified, shimmering in the light.

"What the hell?" he asked.

I let the wall collapse, not ready for when the first Dumbass snatched John's lighter and chucked it to his brother.

"Hey!" John shouted leaping to his feet.

I sighed as Dumbass 1 stepped in front of his brother who was lighting his cigarette.

"Woosh" I muttered as they argued.

"Suddenly you're not so tough" Dumbass 1 said smugly.

Bobby and I instantly stood and moved to stand on either side of John.

I saw it happen slowly.

Dumbass 2 raised his cigarette.

John smirked.

John winked.

Dumbass 2's sleeve burst into fire.

As the Dumbass stumbled back he tripped and fell to the floor.

Bobby quickly raised his hand and put out the fire turning to glare at a giggling John.

I sent a ball of air at Dumbass 1's feet as he started towards us knocking him to the ground, spreading the air out so that neither of them could stand.

I eyed the whispering crowd cautiously, noticing the mixed looks of anger, fear, and hate.

John pushed forward and snatched his lighter off the ground, smirking at the teen who was struggling to get to his feet, unable to pass through the wall of air above him.

I jumped as everyone just froze.

Looking around I noticed Bobby, John, and Marie were looking around their faces mirroring my own confusion.

"Bobby? What did you do?" Marie asked slowly as John stepped over and waved his hand in the face of the unresponsive teen.

"I didn't do this" Bobby said softly.

"No, I did" the Professor's voice echoed through the cafeteria.

I winced at the disappointment in his tone as he rolled into the room silently.

I saw John shifting nervously as the Professor stared at him while the other teachers entered the room behind him.

"The next time you feel like showing off? Don't" the Professor said strictly making John look to the ground, his neck turning red.

"I think it's time to leave Professor" Scott said slowly as we turned to watch the news cast about a Mutant attacking the President.

Making eye contact with Bobby I nodded and we both reached out and grabbed John's hands pulling him after the teachers.


	27. Chapter 27

_**I don't own X-Men. I only own my OC Blaine/Alia.**_

_**Warnings: Language, Violence, Tri-Slash.**_

"**Telepathic" **{Alia to Blaine} [Blaine to Alia]

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

I groaned as my pillow moved, my eyes fluttering open.

Bobby was looking down at me guiltily "Sorry" he whispered.

I huffed at him and turned my head away from him closing my eyes again.

"Blaine?" Bobby asked me quietly.

I made a noise in the back of my throat.

"I can't sleep" Bobby said softly.

I rolled my head back to face him still blinking tiredly "We don't have any ice cream" I muttered.

Bobby grimaced "Great" he mumbled.

"You could always check, there might be some left" I pointed out quietly, knowing that if he couldn't sleep that ice cream was the best way to make him fall asleep.

Bobby smiled at me gratefully "Can I?" he asked.

I turned my face till it was facing his stomach, lips pressed against his barely developing abs.

"You're getting abs" I blurted my mind still half asleep.

Bobby chuckled "You're making us train nearly every day" he reminded me "Can you let me go?"

I pressed a kiss to his stomach, my eyes drifting shut again. Frowning I realised that I would have to move my head if I let him go.

"No" I said stubbornly "I don't wanna move".

I felt Bobby shifting again, obviously taking care not to dislodge me.

"Hey" I heard him hissing "Wake up".

The bed shook as he moved.

"Wha?" mumbled John.

"I can't sleep" Bobby muttered.

"We don't have any ice cream" John murmured as he shifted on the bed.

"Stop talking" I moaned "I'm trying to sleep".

Silence reigned for a bit before Bobby spoke again "Can you take Blaine? He's not letting me up?"

I snorted "I'm not some kind of cuddling thing that you shift between you two as you want" I muttered in annoyance.

"John?" Bobby said hopefully making John groan.

The bed shifted again and I let out a squeak as arms wrapped around my chest and pulled me off Bobby.

I glared at Bobby as I was moved to lay in between them while John plastered himself to my back.

"Sorry" Bobby said apologetically, his face looking guilty.

I huffed in disbelief, rolling my eyes at him.

"There is ice cream in the kitchen" I muttered as I moved back into John's warm chest.

Bobby leaned forward pressing a light kiss to my lips "I won't be long" he said softly before leaning past me to kiss John.

I watched sleepily as Bobby slipped from the bed and picked up a shirt from the ground. As he pulled the shirt on I frowned narrowing my eyes "That's my shirt" I mumbled.

Bobby sent me a strange look "After all the things we've done to each other, you're complaining that I'm wearing your shirt?"

I blinked at him in confusion "I hope Logan sees you" I said slowly, my mind shutting down as it prepared to go back to sleep "He'll know you're mine".

Bobby looked at me in amusement "Sleep" he said leaning over to kiss my forehead.

My eyes drifted close again and refused to open "You should both wear my shirts, no-one will touch you again" I murmured as I gave into the pressing urge to sleep.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

A piercing scream woke me up the next time.

I yelped as John's flailing elbow hit me in the jaw.

A rush of power left me and the screaming was muted enough that John and I could hear properly.

"What the hell was that?" John exclaimed as we sat up.

We jumped as gunfire echoed through the house.

"SHIT!" John shouted as we scrambled from the bed "Are we under attack?"

I looked around and found a shirt, grabbing it from the floor I threw it at John and grabbed the shirt lying next to it.

I grimaced as I pulled it on, recognizing it as John's when it hung from my skinny frame.

Looking over I snatched Bobby's shirt from his hands and tore his shirt over my head chucking it to him "You'll never fit in Bobby's shirt" I explained making John scowl at me.

A pain filled scream echoed through the house making John and I exchange looks.

John flew across the room and grabbed his lighter and nodded to me. Wearing just boxers and a shirt I burst from the room with John at my heels.

Spotting men in black armour spinning towards us I thrust my hands out sending a blast of air knocking them from their feet and blowing out the windows.

A surge of heat and the crackle of flames behind me indicated that John had attacked the other side of the hall.

John grabbed my hand and darted past me, pulling me down the hall.

A sound from behind us made me look over to see one of the men pointing his pistol at John. Without thinking I dove at John knocking him out of the way as the pistol fired.

My hands reached up and I punched the air aiming at the man.

My eyes widened as the blast of air threw him into the wall, a sickening crack echo rang through the hall and he fell to the floor his neck twisted at an unnatural angle.

"Come on!" John shouted as he pulled me to my feet tugging me down the hall.

"I killed him" I blurted making John look at me in shock.

"Celebrate later" John exclaimed pulling me down the hall.

I stumbled as I felt my legs give way, my vision blurring.

"Blaine?" John cried out as I fell to the floor.

I forced myself to my feet shaking my head, trying to clear the webs that were spreading across my mind.

"Blaine!" John shouted rushing to me and heaving me up, throwing my arm over his shoulder.

"Shit!" he cursed reaching out and pulling something out of my shoulder.

I blinked at the dart in his hand confused, "Is that a" I started to ask.

"A tranquiliser" John confirmed throwing it to the floor.

I allowed John to half-carry me down the hallway.

"Enough" I blurted as I felt the weakness leaving my legs "I can run".

John eyed me for a moment but his decision was forced by the soldiers running around the corner after us.

"Tornado" John blurted and I raised my hands twisting the air.

I threw the air at the soldiers, watching as it formed a tornado flying towards the men.

John's hands shot out sending fire at the tornado.

I allowed myself a quick grin as the flaming tornado surged towards the shocked men.

I gasped as I felt the weakness surging back onto me, making me drop to my knees.

"Are you alright?" John asked as he pulled me up and tugged me away.

"Just really really tired" I rasped out as I struggled to stay up.

Following him we ran to an intersection and started following the other students as they ran toward the evacuation tunnels.

"Wait!" I shouted forcing John to stop "Bobby's in the kitchens!"

John's eyes widened and we turned and ran into a side corridor towards the kitchens.

Entering another hallway we let out a cry of shock as we collided with someone.

"Bobby!" John exclaimed making me look up in time to see Bobby getting hug-tackled by John.

"Are you alright?" Bobby asked wildly looking between us.

"I killed someone" I blurted, still seeing the memory flashing behind my eyes.

Bobby's eyed widened and he pushed past John to me.

I allowed myself to be pulled to his chest as I wrapped my arms around him.


	28. Chapter 28

_**I don't own X-Men. I only own my OC Blaine/Alia.**_

_**Warnings: Language, Violence, Tri-Slash.**_

"**Telepathic" **{Alia to Blaine} [Blaine to Alia]

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Wait" I said frowning pushing Bobby away "Where's Rogue?"

Bobby stared at me for a moment before he turned and started running down the corridor.

We ran down the corridor for a moment before making another turn.

Bobby's hands flew out and froze the soldier standing in front of us.

We didn't slow down as we ran past him my hands flicking out and knocking another man into the wall.

I had never been happier when I spotting the man moving as we turned the corner.

"Rogue!" Bobby shouted as we saw Marie standing over a soldier looking horrified.

"Bobby!" Marie cried out spotting us.

"We need to go!" John shouted as we ran past her.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Marie staring after us in shock.

"Come on!" I shouted making her start and ran after us.

We ran around the corner and froze as we saw the dark shapes outside the window.

Marie screamed and we shouted as the window exploded in.

I was tugged down the corridor away from the window as we ran.

We barrelled down the stairs and I almost ran into Marie as she froze staring at some bodies lying on the floor.

"Come on" Bobby exclaimed making us shake and follow him.

We ran into the entry hall and froze again as the door burst open and lights shone in our eyes.

I blinked rapidly, trying to clear my vision as I watched four men stalking towards us guns ready.

A loud roar made us all jump as Logan leapt from the banister above us and landed on two of the men, his claws sliding right through their chests.

By instinct I threw my hands forward.

The blast of air shout out with enough force it tore Logan from the men as they all went flying.

I stared at my hands in horror as the two soldiers fell to the floor unmoving, having heard a lot of cracks.

My eyes moved over to the walls they collided with and noticed the huge dents, one with blood.

My stomach churned at the sight of blood and I collapsed to my knees as my dinner burst from my mouth.

"Nice work kid" I heard Logan's voice "Let it out".

I looked up at him in shock, disgusted that he could congratulate me for killing.

"Let's go" Logan added.

I tried to stand but a wave of exhaustion flooded over me making me collapse again.

"Thanks Bobby" I gasped out as he caught me "I didn't want to land in my puke".

Bobby sent me a shocked look "Not now" he muttered shaking his head.

"You alright kid?" Logan asked concerned.

"One of the soldiers shot him" John said in explanation.

"What!" Logan shouted moving forward.

"It was just a tranq" I argued "I'll be fine".

Bobby and John hooked my arms over their shoulders as my legs caved in again.

"We'll talk about this later" Logan promised me "For now we need to run" he said as he turned and strode through the door.

Bobby and John exchanged looks before John threw me over his shoulders and carried me after him.

Another door burst open beyond Logan as a bright light shown on us.

Logan raised his hand to cover his face as he turned to us "Come on, this way!" he shouted pointing away from the door.

Struggling as John ran as Bobby led us down a corridor.

"This is it" Bobby yelled as he charged at a piece of wall.

It let out a hissing sound before it slid open showing a tunnel behind it.

"Put me down" I hissed at John who slid me off his shoulders as he stepped into the tunnel.

"Logan!" Marie shouted.

Turning I saw Logan closing the tunnel door shouting "Go!"

I was tugged down the tunnel by John and I stumbled after him, unhappy about it but knowing he was immortal.

"Wait! Wait! You guys! We've got to do something!" Marie cried "They're gonna kill him!"

"He can handle himself, let's go!" John argued making me glare at him.

John winced as he spotted my face.

Marie smiled at me, already knowing my answer. "Bobby?" she begged desperately "Please?"

Bobby looked torn between obeying Logan and helping us.

With a grimace he started back up the tunnel "Come on John" he shouted running past me.

John looked at me in annoyance for a moment before understanding crossed his face.

I held my hand out to him as Bobby and Marie started back up the tunnel.

John sighed and grabbed my hand helping me to back up the tunnel after the other two.

We reached the tunnel and slid open the hatch.

"Bobby, Ice wall" I ordered quietly.

Bobby pressed his hand against the wall, frost spreading rapidly across it.

As the ice started arcing across the corridor John swore as the soldiers raised their guns, spotting us.

"SHIT" I shouted as I darted out into the hall, hands raised causing the air to force back the soldiers, giving Bobby the time to finish off the Ice wall.

Logan spun around and saw me as I collapsed

With a glare he darted forward picking me up easily as he ran into the tunnel, dragging the others with me.

"I said go!" Logan shouted pushing me into John's arms. "I'll be fine" he added turning back to the corridor.

"But we won't" Marie begged.

Logan froze and looked over his shoulder at us, emotions flashing across his face.

I watched as he turned away from us.

I let out a sigh of relief as he pulled the door shut and took me back from John before running down the corridor.

We ran down the tunnel for what felt like ages before Bobby stopped and threw open a hatch in the tunnel roof.

Logan lifted me up and rolled me onto the floor before following me up.

Stumbling to my feet against a car I looked around at the garage.

Logan gestured at one of the cars "Alright, get in" he ordered.

Nodding I stumbled towards the car as John darted for the driver's seat.

"I'm driving" John decided.

"Hell no. I want to live" I argued as I pushed him towards the back of the car pulling open the back door and pushing him in before diving in as my legs collapsed again.

I looked past John at Bobby who was looking at the inside of the car as Logan got in.

"This is Cyclops' car" he said puffing.

"Oh yeah?" Logan asked as he hotwired the car with his claws.

The garage doors opened as Logan gunned it towards them bursting out into the night.

I panted as I looked out the window seeing the Helicopters circling the Mansion.

"Shit" I said slowly.

"Shit" I repeated before collapsing onto John as everything went black.


	29. Chapter 29

_**I don't own X-Men. I only own my OC Blaine/Alia.**_

_**Warnings: Language, Violence, Tri-Slash.**_

"**Telepathic" **{Alia to Blaine} [Blaine to Alia]

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

I woke up to a soft humming soft as fingers combed through my hair.

Slowly I opened my eyes blinking as I stared at strange blue fabric.

As memories of last night flashed through my mind the car hit a pothole making me jump slightly.

I blinked as something hard poked the side of my face.

Turning my head down to see it my eyes widened as I realised the fabric was Bobby's boxers.

"This is a really bad time for you to get a boner" I muttered turning to look at Bobby.

Bobby jumped as he realised I was awake, blushing he smiled at me.

"You kept nuzzling me" he mumbled defensively.

"Are you alright?" John asked from near my feet.

I looked over at him finally noticing I had been laid out across their laps in the backseat.

I grimaced as I tried to sit up "Still tired" I admitted.

"You're lucky that only one of the darts hit you" Logan said from the front seat making me jump "If it had been all three you would have been out like a light".

John shifted and helped me sit up in between them.

Yawning I slid until I was leaning against Bobby "What did I miss?" I asked.

"We're going to my parent's house in Boston" Bobby said softly "Storm and Ms Grey are in Boston so Logan is going to try contact them".

I nodded slowly before his words caught up to me.

Looking over at him I frowned "You're parents don't know about us do they?" I asked slowly, and here I was desperately needing to be held by them.

Bobby grimaced shaking his head "They think I'm going to a prep school" he admitted.

I frowned again "Actually I meant Us" I corrected.

Bobby looked down at me as I rested my head on his shoulder "Shit" he muttered "I didn't even think about that" he admitted making John snort.

"Well either you get over it or I sit on John's lap" I decided "I just killed at least two people and I need to be held".

Logan snorted from the front seat as Bobby and John instantly tried to hug me.

"I might as well let them know what's going on" Bobby said slowly.

"I'm joking Bobby" I quickly told him "I have no problem sitting next to you two".

Bobby eyed me cautiously as Logan spoke "I want you to stay with one of them until I say otherwise alright kid?"

I nodded slowly smiling at Bobby "See? It'll be fine" I assured him.

"No" Logan argued "I'm just saying that so when you enter shock they can comfort you".

I froze and stared at Logan in shock as he slowed the car down.

"We're here" Logan announced.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"I feel like I'm streaking" I joked as we darted from the car to the front porch.

"I feel like we got in a lot of trouble" John added as Bobby found the spare key.

Bobby snorted as he opened the door and led the way in "Mom? Dad?" he called "Ronny? Is anybody home?"

Silence greeted him.

Bobby looked around quickly "I'll try find us some clothes" he muttered "Come on".

He paused as John flicked open his lighter and looked at him frowning "Don't burn anything" he ordered.

I followed him up the stairs "Uh, this is my room" Bobby said pointing to one of the doors "You two can find something in there. Rogue I'll see if I can find you some of my mom's old clothes" he explained to Marie, who I just noticed was wearing a nighty.

John and I slipped into Bobby's room and looked around.

I couldn't stop the laughter that burst from my lips at the sight of Bobby's room.

"How old is he?" I asked as John joined in laughing "I feel like a paedophile now" I added making John fall onto the bed in laughter.

"You kinda look like one too kid" Logan deadpanned as he stepped into the room frowning at me.

I pointed to the posters covering one of the walls, as tears started streaking down my face "Look!" I gasped out.

I saw Logan's face switch from concern, to confusion, seconds later amusement appeared on his face as he took it all in.

Chuckling he shook his head "Just get dressed" he said "Laugh at him later".

Nodding I watched as John stood and stumbled over to the dressers, making sure he wasn't looking at the wall.

I felt a small smile forming on my face as my laughter died down.

"I used to love this game" I admitted.

John looked over his shoulder at me frowning "What young boy didn't love Pokémon?" he asked me confused "Actually" he said pausing with a grin "The real question should be what 17 year old boy _does_ love Pokémon?" he corrected making me laugh again.

"Hey!" Bobby's indignant cry came from the door as he walked into the room "I haven't redecorated in here since I was like twelve" he claimed.

I chuckled catching the clothes that John threw to me.

Standing I looked at Bobby who was catching a similar bunch of clothes "Sure you haven't" I agreed "Which is why there are pictures of surfers and guns everywhere else".

Bobby glared at me "I haven't" he repeated pouting.

I rolled my eyes and threw my shirt at him and took his "Blue suits you better, and I like green" I explained.

John snorted "Whatever, you're just saying that because of your eyes".

"Which is why you're wearing red" Bobby countered.

John shrugged "I never said it was a bad idea" he argued "It suits me".

I snorted pulling the shirt on, grimacing as it clung to my torso "I thought I was skinnier than you Bobby" I muttered pulling at the shirt.

"You are" Bobby replied pulling on some jeans "But that shirt is from when I was like 15" he explained.

I grimaced again "Thankfully it's too small, it would be embarrassing otherwise" I mumbled.

I looked over at the wall again as I pulled my own pair of jeans on "I always said it wrong" I said remembering when I used to play the game "I never said that I 'defeated' a Pokémon, it was always that I had 'killed' it".

I froze as the image of the soldiers broken neck flashed through my mind.

"Oh God" I whispered tilting my head back "I kill someone".

I heard a thunking sound as two pairs of feet rushed forward followed by light swearing.

"Hey" John said softly as he pulled me to his chest "You did what you had to do, he tried to shoot me".

I looked up at the taller boy through the tears in my eyes "But why did I have to kill him?" I shouted pushing him away "Why couldn't I have just knocked him out, or over?"

I felt Bobby wrap his arms around my waist as he lowered me to the floor pulling me between his legs.

"You didn't have to kill him" Bobby whispered in my ear making me struggle to get away from him.

Bobby's arms tightened around me as he stopped me from getting away while John sat beside me and wrapped his arms around me as well holding me still.

"You didn't have to kill him" Bobby repeated "But you fought to protect John".

I felt John nodding as the images of the dead men kept repeating through my mind.

"You saved my life Blaine" John said softly "They would have taken me, and probably you as well, and we don't know what they would have done to us".

I shook my head "No" I declared stubbornly "I could have saved you without killing them" I yelled as I felt tears pouring down my face.

John yanked my head around and captured my lips shutting me up.

As he pulled away he looked into my eyes "There is nothing wrong with fighting to save the one you love" he said strictly "You would have done the same for Bobby, just like we would have killed to keep you safe".

Bobby nodded behind me "Definitely" he agreed.

I felt myself sagging back against Bobby.

"But I kil-" I began.

John cut me off with another kiss "You saved me" he argued.

"But?" I started only for Bobby to turn my head around and kiss me.

"You saved us" Bobby said slowly kissing me again "You did the right thing, they grown men attacking a school of students. They had real guns too, I know that, one of them almost killed me. And Logan killed him to protect me, just like you did to protect John".

I grimaced and looked over as I saw movement in the door.

"He's right kid" Logan said in agreement "I would have killed them all to protect you guys".

I nodded slowly "I still don't like killing" I said darkly.

"Good" Logan said bluntly shocking me "If you enjoy killing people then, well you've got problems. It's better to hate it and be forced to do it, than to love it and do it for that reason".


	30. Chapter 30

_**I don't own X-Men. I only own my OC Blaine/Alia.**_

_**Warnings: Language, Violence, Tri-Slash.**_

"**Telepathic" **{Alia to Blaine} [Blaine to Alia]

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Logan left and I leaned back into Bobby slowly.

"Sorry" I muttered wiping my eyes.

"It's alright" Bobby said softly.

"It was pretty awesome" John said "You looked so badass fighting them".

I glared at John who winced.

"I didn't mean it like that" he defended "I just… I've never had anyone fight like that for me" he admitted.

I spread my arms and allowed John to lean against me.

"Bobby's parents think he's at prep school" John explained "But mine were abusive drunks, I ran away years ago and the Professor found me, I've been at the school ever since".

I felt Bobby's arms shift so he was holding us both "We're not going anywhere John" Bobby said quietly "You're ours and you're staying that way".

"And we will never hurt you" I promised John, sealing it with a quick kiss, "Well, nothing beyond a swat around the head when you're being stupid" I corrected making John huff.

"I love you guys" John muttered.

"I'm pretty sure I love you both as well" Bobby said quietly.

I sat there awkwardly for a moment "I honestly have no bloody idea" I admitted making them snort "But hey, I killed a man for you" I pointed out feeling them both stiffen "If that doesn't say anything then I don't know what will".

"Maybe that was too soon" Bobby muttered.

I grimaced feeling guilt and pain washing over me "Yeah it was" I agreed.

We lay in each other's arms for a moment before our heads shot up as a car pulled into the driveway.

"My parents" Bobby said softly before patting us on the arms.

Obeying his unspoken command we stood.

"Let's go downstairs" Bobby said slowly before blinking at John "Put some pants on John" he ordered.

Frowning I looked down snorting as I noticed that John hadn't put his pants on yet.

As John rolled his eyes moving over to the dresser and tugging on some pants I stood slowly stretching my back.

Bobby walked over to the bedroom door and opened it revealing Marie was standing there her hand raised.

"Are you alright?" Marie asked me slowly.

I sighed "Yeah" I confirmed running my hand through my hair "I'm alright for now Rogue".

I shook my head as her face lit up at my use of 'Rogue'.

"It's only fair" I explained shrugging "I can't expect you to use my Mutant name unless I use yours".

Rogue nodded smugly before her eyes widened. "Your Mutant name?" she asked excitedly "You've chosen then?"

I nodded "I have" I admitted making the three of them look at me eagerly.

"What?" I asked blinking at them innocently.

"Well?" Bobby pushed.

I blinked at him again "Well what?"

"You're name?" John said reaching out and swatting my head.

I glared at him rubbing my head "Oh that?" I said dismissively before sweeping into a low bow.

"It's very nice to meet most of you" I greeted looking away from John pointedly "My name is Cataclysm, Master of Earth and Air".

"Sounds dorky" John deadpanned making me glare at him.

"Yeah well you try come up with a name that fits both the air and earth into it" I snapped pouting "I kept thinking about things like 'Terra' or 'Cyclone' but they were always one or the other".

"Well I like it" Bobby interrupted sending John a pointed look.

"It reminds me of something like the end of the world" Rogue agreed.

I nodded "And I still cause minor earthquakes when I sneeze" I pointed out "It suits me".

"Shit my parents" Bobby exclaimed when we heard voices from downstairs, he darted from the room with Rogue right behind him.

John looked at me with a grin stepping forward for a kiss "Minor earthquakes when you sneeze" he repeated "But remember what I do to make you cause a major one?" he asked softly.

I glared at him "Don't you dare" I warned him "You're not getting sex for a week at the least".

John looked at me innocently before reaching out quickly and pulling me closer biting my neck.

I shuddered at the same time the earth beneath the house shuddered violently.

Pushing him away I tried to glare at him, ignoring the goofy grin that kept trying to force its way onto my face.

"Bobby's parents are here" I muttered pushing past him "Behave".

I quickly ran down the stairs stopping by Rogue who was near the bottom, John moving to stand beside me as I peered down at Bobby's family.

A blushing Bobby's eyes darted to meet ours and he licked his lips slightly "There's ah, something I need to tell you" he told his parents.

I glared at John "He knows" I whispered at the grinning teen.

"What? Bobby? Who are these people?" a woman who could only be Bobby's mother asked.

"I'll explain everything" Bobby promised "Can we go into the living room?"

Bobby's mother looked between us and Logan before nodding slowly backing from the room.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

As Bobby and Rogue sat on the couch with his mother and brother, John and I stood by the wall with Logan in the doorway.

"What's wrong Bobby?" his father asked eyeing Logan cautiously.

"It's hard for me to say" Bobby said softly looking over his shoulder at us.

Bobby's mother followed his eyes, spotting John's lighter and narrowing her eyes.

"Bobby?" she asked slowly.

"I'm gay" Bobby blurted making John and I snort.

"Sorry" I muttered as Bobby turned to glare at us "I just thought you had something more important to tell them".

"Which one?" Bobby's mother demanded glaring at us.

"What?" Bobby asked her.

I raised my eyebrow at his mother as she glared at me.

"Which one of them is he?" she demanded.

I noticed the moment her eyes flicked to the red mark on my neck "It's him isn't it?" she asked "The boy in green?"

"Well" began Bobby.

"Actually" I interrupted my hand moving to rub my red neck "John did this" I admitted nodding my head at John.

I resisted the urge to snort as Bobby's mother's eyes instantly darted to Logan instead.

"Him then" she snapped.

"Mom!" Bobby exclaimed with a shudder "Ew! That's disgusting!"

"Hey!" Logan defended "I'll have you know I'm quite the catch".

"No Mom" Bobby said "It's not him".

"Then who is it?" she demanded "If it's not him then it's one of those boys".

"Actually Mom" Bobby said cutting her off "It's both of them".


	31. Chapter 31

_**I don't own X-Men. I only own my OC Blaine/Alia.**_

_**Warnings: Language, Violence, Tri-Slash.**_

"**Telepathic" **{Alia to Blaine} [Blaine to Alia]

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

I couldn't stop the giggle that escaped my lips at the expressions on the faces of Bobby's family.

"Sorry" I blurted "I'm sorry, I can't" I cut myself off at Bobby's angry glare.

As John burst into giggles next to me I started up again. "One family down, one to go" I gasped out.

"What do you mean both of them?" Bobby's father snapped glaring at us.

"He means he's dating us both" John explained coldly beside me.

"Maybe it's just a phase" Bobby's mother said hopefully.

"We've been together for around a year" Bobby denied.

My giggles became choking.

"A year?" I blurted "Has it really been that long?"

Bobby grimaced and nodded slowly "Shit" I swore "I haven't called my parents in over a year".

"How long have you known?" Bobby's mother asked.

"Bet she'll say that with confession number two" John muttered beside me.

"Since Blaine turned up at the school" Bobby admitted.

"But both of them?" His mother asked.

Bobby blushed "I would never think of just one of them, it was always both of them" he explained quietly.

Bobby's mother reached out and grabbed his hand "You're my son" she said slowly "I'll love you no matter wh- ARE THOSE TATTOOS?" she finished the sentence yelling.

I winced as I remembered the bonding marks we had.

Bobby's mother pulled up his sleeves and stared at the strange tattoos we had on our forearms.

"What are these?" His mother demanded "Who would tattoo a kid like this?"

"We did!" Bobby blurted "Wait no!" he exclaimed as his mother looked furious "I mean they just appeared!"

"I wasn't born yesterday!" Bobby's mother said angrily.

"Their bonding symbols" Bobby explained "They link the three of us and help ground our powers".

"Your powers?" Bobby's father caught on making Bobby wince.

"Yes, our powers" Bobby admitted with a sigh.

"What powers?" his father asked suspiciously.

I felt John's arm going around my waist, his fingers probing at my side softly.

I instantly turned to glare at him. "Don't you dare" I warned stepping away.

My eyes darted between our audience and John "This is a nice house, don't make me ruin it" I told John who stepped closer with a grin.

"John! No!" Bobby said standing.

John pounced.

I yelped as I was tackled to the floor and John's fingers found my sides and started tickling me. I couldn't stop the horrified laughter that burst from my lips as Bobby darted around the couch.

I felt my power escaping my control making Bobby stumble as the earth started lurching violently beneath the house.

"John!" Bobby cried pulling him off me, giving me the chance to breathe as I clutched my sides.

"I hate you" I declared weakly from the ground.

"What was that?" Bobby's father yelled shutting us up "How did that happen?"

Bobby swallowed and sighed, he walked over to me and pulled me up and dragged me over to the couch pushing me down next to his mother before dragging John over and pushing him down next to Rogue and sitting between us.

I grinned at his mother who was staring at me in shock.

"Xavier's Institute is a special school" Bobby started "Only special people are allowed to attend it".

"What people?" Bobby's father asked.

I turned to look at him and his eyes locked onto mine. "You already know" I said "It's the only explanation".

"Mutant" Bobby's father answered "You caused an earthquake when he tickled you, and you caused one before, when you were upstairs".

I saw Bobby nodding beside me "Yeah, I'm a Mutant as well" he admitted.

"Gay _and _a mutant" Bobby's mother said softly.

I snorted "That's what I said when I figured out I had fallen for these two" I interrupted.

"So" Bobby's mother said glancing at me quickly "When did you first know that you were a… a"

"Mutant" Logan offered when her voice trailed off.

Silence reigned again "You have to understand, we thought Bobby was going to a school for the gifted" Bobby's father explained.

"Bobby is gifted" John and I interrupted.

"We know that it's just…" Bobby's father started.

"We still love you Bobby" Bobby's mother interrupted "It's just this Mutant problem is a little".

"What Mutant problem?" Logan interrupted.

"Complicated" his mother finished with a look at Logan.

"What exactly are you professor of? Mr Logan?" Bobby's father asked pointedly.

I had to bite my lip to not laugh when Logan deadpanned "Art". Glancing at the others I noticed that had the same problem.

"Well you should see what Bobby can do" Rogue defended.

As Bobby's mother raised the tea she had made to her lips Bobby leaned forward extending his finger.

"Bobby?" his mother gasped as Bobby quietly froze the tea. She tipped it out onto the saucer and quickly put it down on the table staring at it in shock.

"I can do a lot more than that" Bobby admitted with a proud smile.

I smirked as Bobby's cat meowed and jumped up onto the table to start licking the tea-cube-thing as Bobby's little brother leapt to his feet and ran from the room with his mother calling after him.

"This is all my fault" his mother said slowly.

"Actually" John interrupted "They discovered that it's the males who carry the Mutant gene and pass it on, so it's his fault".

"Although if you want to feel guilty then it's your fault he's gay" I added helpfully "If it weren't for the wrong amount of hormones Bobby got in the womb then he would likely be sitting here with Rogue instead".

Bobby's parents glared at us while we smiled innocently at them.

We all jumped as a phone started ringing.

Looking around we followed the sound to Logan who blinked at us.

"Oh" he said patting his pants "That's me".

I frowned as he pulled out a strange object and left the room.

"What's that?" I asked Bobby.

Bobby frowned at me "Oh, right, you were unconscious. We have no idea, but it looks like a phone or something" he explained.

"You were unconscious?" Bobby's mother asked "Why?"

"Oh I got shot" I answered without thinking.

"You were shot?" she asked shocked.

I grimaced as Bobby elbowed me.

"Yes" I admitted "That's why we're here. Soldiers attacked the school, they were kidnapping us, and I was shot with a tranquiliser".

Bobby's parent's eyes widened "Are you all alright?" his mother asked.

"We have to go now!" Logan demanded as he walked quickly back into the house.

"Why?" Rogue asked.

"Now!" Logan ordered.

"Logan? What's wrong?" Rogue asked confused as we stood slowly.

We rushed after Logan as his claws descended.

Following Logan outside, I jumped as someone shouted "Drop the knives and put your hands in the air!"

Looking around, my eyes widened as I took in the amount of police officers pointing guns at us.

"What's going on here?" Logan muttered.

I heard Bobby's breath hitch "Ronny" he gasped shocked.

"I said. Drop the knives!" repeated the first cop.

I jumped as the glass behind as shattered as police officers burst into the far end of the house.

"This is just a misunderstanding" Logan said calmly.

"Put the knives down!" the cop shouted.

Logan sighed and looked at the man "I can't" he said slowly raising his hands "Look".

As his claws slid back into his hands the cop fired.

Rogue screamed as Logan dropped to the floor unmoving.


	32. Chapter 32

_**I don't own X-Men. I only own my OC Blaine/Alia.**_

_**Warnings: Language, Violence, Tri-Slash.**_

"**Telepathic" **{Alia to Blaine} [Blaine to Alia]

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Alright!" The cop shouted "The rest of you on the ground now!"

I stood there shocked as Bobby and Rogue slowly got onto the ground, John remaining immobile beside me.

"Look kid! I said on the ground!" the cop shouted and I felt my anger flare.

"Don't call me kid" I muttered as the ground shook.

The cop shifted his gun still pointed at us.

"We don't want to hurt you kid!" the female cop to my left called.

"You know about all those dangerous Mutants you hear about on the news?" John asked.

John and I spoke at the same time, he said "I'm the worst one as he threw fire at the man who shot Logan while I said "Don't call me kid!" as I threw air at the woman.

I spun around, unhindered by the violent shaking ground as I shot air through the house throwing back the cops inside.

Spinning back around, I saw John throwing fire at one of the cars.

Hands twisting I sent a cyclone at another of the cars.

As a police car sped down the street towards us I moved forward so I was standing on the ground and stomped my foot. The earth beneath a car shot up flipping it over to land on the approaching car.

Fire shot past me and started blasting at one of the cars with people inside it.

Spinning around I saw the murderous look on John's face.

Realising what he was going to do I spun back to the car and thrust my hands out calling on my powers.

Ignoring Rogue's shouting, I pulled the cyclone that was surrounding a car and sent it toward the car that John was targeting. As the cyclone moved in front of it I stopped it, watching as it sucked up the fire that John was sending at it.

I heard John's gasp as I saw the steady stream of fire faltering. As it cut off I noticed all the other fires starting to go down and I spun around.

My eyes widened as I saw Rogue's hand grasping John's ankle and a look of determination on her face.

Meeting her eyes I nodded to her, realising that she needed to do this.

I darted forward in time to catch John as he collapsed when Rogue released him.

I looked around in confusion as I felt strange vibrations in the air, my eyebrow raised as I saw the Blackbird coming in to land on the street.

Looking back I saw John's look of betrayal as he stared at Rogue.

"Hey" I said turning his face to look at me "She was in the right" I said strictly "What you were doing wasn't right".

Emotions flickered across John's face "But they killed Logan!" he argued.

"They can try" Logan's voice said making us both jump as he stood and looked at us with disappointment.

"You're alive?" I asked shocked.

"Immortal remember" he pointed out.

"Shit" John and I muttered at the same time.

I supported John as we moved toward the Blackbird. I saw the man had shot Logan pop up from behind a bush his gun pointed at Logan.

When he realised who he was pointing the gun at his eyes widened.

As I walked past him I flicked my fingers toward him, hitting him in the head with a small pulse of air.

"What?" I whispered when John shot me a look "He shot Logan".

"Enough you two!" Logan ordered as he walked past us "Remember, don't enjoy hurting others".

"I don't" I denied "But he shot you".

"And I'm fine, move" he ordered.

Nodding I stepped forward but was tugged back by John who gestured to where Bobby was standing.

Moving forward we each took a hand and pulled him away, glaring at the window we could see his family through.

Moving quickly we ran to the Jet and climbed on board.

"You have a tail" I blurted stupidly as my eyes landed on a blue man sitting on one of the chairs.

The man's blue skin darkened in a blush as Bobby swatted me "And your eyes glow in the dark" he pointed out "Don't be rude".

I winced and looked at the blue man "Sorry" I apologized before being pushed into the chair behind him.

"Who the hell is this?" Logan asked as he sat down.

"My name is Kurt Wagner. But in the circus I was known as 'The Incredible Nightcrawler'" the blue man said proudly looking at us.

"Yeah save it" Logan interrupted "Storm?"

"We're outta here" Storm confirmed.

I leaned forward in my seat "You were in the circus?" I asked him quietly "That's awesome" I admitted with a grin.

Kurt turned to me and grinned back.

"Don't worry about him" I said nodding to Logan "He just got shot, he's a little grumpy".

Kurt turned to Logan in shock while Logan glared at me "Says the one who just attacked the police" he pointed out.

"We will be talking about that later!" Storm shouted making me wince.

"John started it!" I defended.

"Then John will join us for that talk" Storm replied making John glare at me muttered "Traitor".

The whole Jet shuddered as it took off.

"So what can you do?" I asked Kurt "Or is that, well you know?" I trailed off gesturing at his face.

"I am a teleporter" Kurt said proudly.

"Really?" I asked surprised "Awesome!"

"And you?" Kurt asked me.

"I've got two signals approaching" Storm called out "Coming in fast".

"_Unidentified aircraft, you are ordered to descend to 20,000ft. and return with our escort to Hanscom Air Force Base. You have ten seconds to comply"_ said a voice through the speakers.

"Wow, someone's angry" Storm muttered as I watched them frowned.

"Yeah" Logan said turning to glare at John and me "I wonder why".

"_We are coming up alongside you to escort you to Hanscom Air Force Base. Lower your altitude now" _the voice ordered.

"_Repeat: Lower your altitude to 20,000ft. This is your last warning"_ said the voice.

"They're falling back" Storm said after a moment as they looked through the windows.

I frowned as beeping happened from the front of the Jet as Storm and Ms Grey spoke quickly.

"They're gonna fire. Hang on!" Storm shouted.

Logan darted back to his seat as the Jet shot forward.

"I gotta shake them!" Storm said before rolling the Jet.

"Please don't do that again" John said looking green.

"I agree" Logan said, looking greener.

"Don't we have any weapons in this heap?" Logan exclaimed.

"Blaine?" Storm called.

I grinned to Kurt "This is what I can do" I muttered rushing towards the front of the Jet.

"Distract them" Storm instructed me "I don't want them to die". I nodded, not looking forward to having to kill again.

Noticing her eyes turning white I dropped to my knees and gripped their chairs as hard as I could.

The sky darkened as Storm lived up to her namesake.

Taking advantage of the air currents in the sky I reached out with my powers and started forming huge tornados, Storm copying me moments later.

I stopped forming tornados and instead focussed my powers on the ones Storm was creating. Looking at the radar showing the two following jets I started throwing the tornados at them.

I swore softly as I watched the two jets out manoeuvre our powers.

I looked out the windows again and noticed the storm clouds, an idea striking me I reached out and yanked on the Blackbird controls in front of Jean.

"Sorry" I called out as I pushed her to the side and forced the Jet up into the clouds.

Wrapping the Jet in the powerful winds in the clouds I caused the jet to fly faster as the tornados got more violent.

Eyes darting to the radar both Storm and I sighed in relief as the final jet dropped off, easing the controls forward I lowered the jet from the clouds releasing the control I had over the air.

As the sky lightening I chuckled "That was awesome" I blurted.

Jean smacked my arm making me move to the side so she could get the controls back.

I turned and grinned at the others my hands pumping into the air "Woo! I just flew the jet!" I yelled making Bobby and John chuckle.

I spun around as the radar started beeping again.

"Oh my god" Storm said panicking "There's two of them".

I quickly started concentrating.

Growling as my powers failed on me I looked to Ms Grey "I can't solidify the air behind us, we're moving too fast".

She nodded and her eyes unfocused as she concentrated.

I watched shocked as her eyes started swirling with glowing power.

"There's one more" Storm said in warning.

Jean started breathing heavily as the beeping sped up.

"Jean?" Storm cried out.

Jean gasped. "Oh god" she whispered.

I felt myself paling in the split second before the rear of the jet exploded.

I stumbled as I heard Rogue scream.

The change in air pressure whipped me off my feet and before I knew it I was flying through the air after Rogue as we were pulled from the Jet.


	33. Chapter 33

_**I don't own X-Men. I only own my OC Blaine/Alia.**_

_**Warnings: Language, Violence, Tri-Slash.**_

"**Telepathic" **{Alia to Blaine} [Blaine to Alia]

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

I screamed as I flew through the air.

I saw Rogue spiralling out of control beside me as we fell from the jet.

A familiar feeling tore at my mind before I felt all my limbs going numb.

I panicked as I felt my powers reacting as my body moved in a way that I couldn't control.

[Wait. Alia?] I asked.

Alia sent me a smug feeling as my powers activated and I flew towards Rogue.

{Nice to see you again Blaine} Alia thought to me {It's been a long time since you've needed me}.

[What are you doing?] I asked panicking.

{You mean you've never thought about doing this before?} Alia asked me shocked.

[What do you mean?] I shouted.

{Feel your powers} Alia replied cryptically as we reached Rogue.

Alia grabbed Rogue and we slid under her wrapping her arms around our neck.

[Oh my god!] I said shocked [I'm flying!]

"Blaine?" Rogue shouted as her arms tightening around my neck "Oh my god!"

"Hold tight!" Alia shouted to her one hand reaching up to grasp her wrists.

Alia extended our arm in the classic superman pose as we sped up flying after the falling fet.

[Can we help them?] I asked Alia panicking.

{We don't need too} Alia replied mentally pointing.

I stared in shock as the man whose name I had learnt was 'Magneto' stopped the jet in mid-air seconds before it crashed into the ground.

{Can you take control?} Alia asked me.

I frowned eyeing the waves of power surrounding me.

[I think so] I said slowly.

I yelped as Alia suddenly gave up the controls and Rogue and I started falling. Panicking I threw up the same field that Alia did and we evened out.

"Sorry!" I called over my shoulder to Rogue "Can you loosen your arms a bit?"

I felt Rogue let go a little and shifted her grip to my t-shirt'

I circled them feeling the wind rushing through my hair and couldn't stop the cry of joy that erupted from my throat.

Forgetting about my passenger for a moment I couldn't resist doing a spiralling loop, making Rogue scream as her hands slipped and she started falling.

"I HATE YOU!" Rogue shouted as I dived and caught her in my arms.

I watched as the others stumbled from the jet after Magneto had lowered it to the ground. I frowned as I watched Bobby and John staggered from the jet holding each other tightly.

"Shall we?" I shouted to Rogue.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Rogue screamed, her arms wrapped around my neck.

Chuckling I angled us down making Rogue's arms tighten as she was practically tipped upside down.

Flying down quickly I pulled up before we hit the ground and paused before I landed.

"Uh, I don't know how to land" I blurted, as I looked at my feet hovering a couple of feet off the ground.

Everyone whirled to face us as I lowered Rogue to the ground slowly, chuckling as she collapsed onto the ground hugging the ground.

"Okay, seriously how do I stop flying?" I pointed out as I hovered there.

"BLAINE!" two voices shouted.

I looked up in time for two blurs to knock into me.

I yelped as I was thrown to the ground by two bodies. I blinked down at Bobby and John in shock.

"Hi" I gasped out as their arms tightened around my chest painfully. "What are two beautiful boys like you doing in a forest like this?" I asked playfully.

I yelped again as one of them drew their fist back and punched me in the stomach. "Shut up and stop moving" Bobby ordered.

I looked over at the others hopefully only to see them looking at us in amusement while Logan hugged Rogue.

"Someone help me!" I called out "I'm being mauled". I grunted again as John punched me again "Stop punching me!" I yelled.

I froze as Bobby lifted his head to glare at me "We saw you being pulled from the jet" he snarled at me angrily "Kurt teleported after you and couldn't see you. We thought you were fucking dead! Now shut up!"

I blinked in shock as Bobby lowered his head again. Slowly I moved my arms so I was hugging them back "Sorry" I murmured "Alia woke up and decided to teach me how to fly".

"Can you three please join us?" Storm's voice called out.

I groaned as their arms tightened around me again before they let go and stood up, pulling me up with them. I winced as they grabbed my hands tightly, squeezing them as they dragged me toward the others.

I glared at Logan as he looked at me with amusement written clearly on his face.

I squeaked as Storm darted forward and pulled me into a tight hug "We thought you were dead" she whispered in my ear as Bobby and John tightened their grips on my hands, refusing to let go.

I groaned as she stepped back and Ms Grey took her place. "What is it with you people and hugging?" I muttered as she stepped back.

Rogue stepped forward and slapped him making me blink in shock "Thank you" I said to Rogue "A slap is better than a hug any day" I said sarcastically. Rogue glared at me "If you ever drop me again I will kill you" she threatened before jumping forward to hug me "Thank you for saving me" she muttered in my ear.

"No problem" I whispered.

I shuddered as her skin brushed against mine "Ugh, skin" I gasped out making her jump back her eyes widening.

"Don't apologize" I interrupted her before she could speak "Don't".

"Boys" Storm interrupted "Can you please get the tents from the jet and set them up?" she asked.

I didn't have time to nod before I was being pulled towards the jet by Bobby and John who weren't talking.

"I think they need some time to themselves" Storm said to Rogue who moved to followed us.

I frowned "What does she mean by that?" I asked Bobby who ignored me, I turned to John with my eyebrow and he ignored me as well.

I sighed as they pulled me aboard the jet "I'm getting the silent treatment for almost dying?" I asked sarcastically "Great, I don't want to know what would happen if I actually died" I joked.

My jaw dropped as Bobby spun me around and punched me in the jaw knocking me back.

I stared at the two of them in shock "What the hell?" I demanded.

"You could have died!" Bobby shouted "Stop fucking telling jokes for a moment and get that through your head!"

I blinked as Bobby yelled at me waving his hands in the air.

Slowly I edged over one of the chairs alongside the rear of the jet and slipped onto it as I allowed Bobby to vent.

I jumped as Bobby dove at me again, but instead he just tugged me from the bench and pushed me to the ground.

I rested one of my arms around Bobby's shoulders as he wrapped himself around me as I lay against the wall.

Hearing John clear his throat I looked up to see his angry face and sighed realising it was his turn to tell me off.

As soon as John was finished ranting he had joined Bobby in his octopus impression as he wrapped himself around me.

I sighed again leaning back against the wall.


	34. Chapter 34

_**I don't own X-Men. I only own my OC Blaine/Alia.**_

_**Warnings: Language, Violence, Tri-Slash.**_

"**Telepathic" **{Alia to Blaine} [Blaine to Alia]

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Hey" Logan's voice woke me up.

I blinked as I looked around the jet in confusion.

"You guys fell asleep" Logan said in explanation as he crouched in front of me "You looked exhausted".

I looked down at Bobby and John as they lay splayed across me with a small smile.

"They were terrified" Logan continued as he watched them, "The looks on their faces when Kurt couldn't see you was heart breaking, even for me".

{Apologize to them for me} Alia said softly {When I felt Kurt teleporting I turned us invisible, you needed to discover you could fly}.

[They're going to kill you for that. Actually no, they'll kill me to get to you] I corrected.

{I sent Ms Grey a message} Alia argued {It's not my fault she didn't get it}.

[I hate you] I muttered.

"Blaine?" Logan asked.

I blinked at Logan and raised my eyebrow at him.

"Can you wake up those two and set up the tents?" Logan asked "It's getting late".

I nodded slowly and Logan sent me a hint of a smile before standing and leaving the jet.

"Hey" I said softly "You guys, wake up".

I grinned as Bobby huffed and buried his face in my shoulder.

"Bobby?" I called softly "John?"

I sighed as neither of them moved "Hey look, I'm naked" I said loudly.

"No' now. M'tired" John mumbled making me snort in laughter.

Bobby shot up blinking rapidly "What happened?" he asked sleepily.

"It's time to get up" I said slowly "We need to set up the tents".

Bobby grumbled rubbing his eyes "Why are we in the jet?" he asked slowly as John looked around in confusion.

"Well Alia decided to teach me how to fly and didn't want Kurt to stop me, so he turned me invisible when Kurt teleported out so I could learn without distraction" I blurted out.

"I still don't forgive you" John mumbled as he pulled himself to his feet "You owe us big time".

I groaned as Bobby stood nodding. Holding my hands out for them to drag me to my feet I let out a loud obvious sigh.

"Stop complaining" Bobby said annoyed "You don't deserve to complain for what you did".

I felt my eye twitching "You're never going to let this go are you?" I asked scrunching up my nose.

"Nope, now where are the tents?" Bobby answered.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"And these markings?" Kurt asked me his long fingers trailing over my forearms.

I shrugged "Well for some reason my Mutation developed really oddly" I explained "I also had Pyrokinesis and Hydrokinesis when they first developed, and shortly after meeting those two my powers just went crazy. We woke up with these".

Kurt looked at me in confusion "Your powers did those?" he asked running his fingers over the blue tattoos.

I nodded rotating my arms watching the fading light shining on the tattoos.

"They are beautiful" Kurt said softly.

I nodded again "They're so similar to the boys themselves" I told him "John is so inconsistent and volatile, and Bobby is so stable and constant".

"And Blaine here is so erratic and yet unchanging" Rogue's voice said as she moved to sit by Kurt "They need him to keep themselves together, or they will kill each other. It shouldn't fit, but you can't imagine them without each other".

I grinned at her proudly making her roll her eyes.

"I think you need to go to them" Rogue warned me "They are thinking about getting new tattoos saying 'Property of John' and 'Property of Bobby' on your arse".

I blinked at her in shock "What?" I asked slowly.

"They are also going to get 'Alia made me do it' on your forehead" Rogue added cheerfully.

I stared at her as she smiled at me "If I were you I would go distract them" she pointed out "I can keep Kurt company".

I nodded slowly before scrabbling to my feet and running towards our tent "Hey you two?" I said as I kicked my shoes off and entered the small tent.

Bobby and John turned and cast me critical eyes making me gulp "You two want to head to bed early?" I asked hopefully.

They exchanged glances and shrugged murmuring confirmation.

With a sigh we undressed and slipped into our sleeping bags, still cuddling up.

"I'm cold" John muttered.

With a roll of my eyes I eyed the sleeping bags. "Think we can turn this into one big sleeping bag?" I asked him.

John grinned at me "Keep that up and I might forgive you yet" he said.

Bobby cleared his throat behind me making John's face go blank "I mean I'm never going to forgive you for this" he corrected "You'll owe us forever".

I stared at him before looking over my shoulder at Bobby who smiled at me innocently.

"You know" John said slowly "I'm pretty sure we could make one big one" he agreed hopefully.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

I smirked at Bobby and John as they stared me down.

Around us a battle raged, a huge building burned, people screamed.

"We can't let you do this!" Bobby shouted over the noise.

A dark laugh burst from my lips "Don't you see?" I said amused as I spread my arms wide turning around slowly "It's already begun! The stage has already been set! And now the whole world is watching!"

"Blaine! Please!" John screamed, his hands encased his fire.

"Blaine?" I roared "I am NOT Blaine! Blaine was weak!" I spat out "I AM CATACLYSM!" I screamed to the sky.

The sky screamed back as the earth rumbled.

I laughed darkly again as I looked down at the men I loved "Bow before me" I ordered "And I may let you live!"

John's hands shot out fire arcing towards me.

I raised my hand and swatted the fire away like it was nothing before chuckling "Oh Johnny my Johnny" I sung with a smirk "I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you for that" I apologized, my hand shot out and formed a fist.

With a jerk I slammed my fist into my other palm.

John fell to the ground choking as he clutched at his throat.

Getting bored with killing him slowly I let go and threw my hands up, my eyes taking in the dark sky.

Lightning flashed as I poured power into the world around me.

Slowly I looked down at Bobby and John with a grin stretching my face "Listen" I hissed, my voice travelling across the entire island "Can you hear my power? I am a _maelstrom_ of power!"

I laughed again as the earth began shaking even more violently, a hill being formed underneath me raising me up so I was looking down on everyone else as lightning danced over the island.

My laughter grew louder as the water surrounding the island rose up forming a wall as hurricane force winds threw people around.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" a familiar voice shouted at me as the man it belonged to clung to the shell of a car "WE HAD A DEAL!"

My laughter cut off as I looked down at Magneto "Stay out of this!" I ordered "You had a deal. And I had the distraction I needed" I corrected "After all, I couldn't rebuild the planet in my image without an audience".

"BLAINE!" Bobby shouted "PLEASE! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

I looked down on the two men in disgust raising my arms again making John flinch.

"BLAINE IS DEAD!" I roared again crossing my forearms in front of me "See? Your bond is DEAD! You killed him! I AM CATACLYSM!" I repeated.

I saw the pained looks on Bobby's and John's faces as they took in the swirling black tattoos on my forearms.

"We can't let you do this" John said softly.

"THEN JUST TRY AND STOP ME!" I exclaimed with a huge grin on my face "I WELCOME YOU TO BE THE FIRST TO DIE! THE FIRST SACRIFICES FOR THE NEW WORLD!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

I shot up my heart racing.

Beside me Bobby mumbled something and tugged my arm making me lie back down numbly.

I raised my arms and looked at the glowing red and blue tattoos my chest heaving.

"What the hell was that?" I muttered.

Feeling something cold on my cheek I raised my hand and moved it away, with a shudder I wiped away the tears on my face.

"I would never do that" I told myself strictly.

I shuddered as a feeling of foreboding came over me.

"I could never do that" I mumbled, hating myself for not being able to trust my own words.


	35. Chapter 35

_**I don't own X-Men. I only own my OC Blaine/Alia.**_

_**Warnings: Language, Violence, Tri-Slash.**_

{Alia to Blaine} [Blaine to Alia]

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Are you okay Blaine?" Ms Grey asked making me jump.

I inhaled deeply rubbing my hand over my face "Yeah" I lied "I'm fine".

_**A battle raged, a huge building burned, people screamed**_

Ms Grey raised her eyebrows at me.

I sighed "Nightmares" I admitted "Terrifying ones. Ones that I would rather die than see come true".

Ms Grey frowned "Could they come true?" she asked me.

"_**I AM CATACLYSM!" I screamed to the sky.**_

I shuddered as memory flashed through my mind.

"All too easily" I said honestly.

Ms Grey frowned "Do you want to talk about them?"

"_**I couldn't rebuild the planet in my image without an audience".**_

"No!" I blurted shaking my head quickly "No" I repeated softer.

Ms Grey rested her hand on my shoulder "I'm always here to talk" she reminded me.

I saw Bobby and John smiling at each other as they carried the tents back onto the jet.

"_**I WELCOME YOU TO BE THE FIRST TO DIE!"**_

"You don't want to be" I muttered.

"Blaine?" Ms Grey asked me concerned.

I shook my head "You don't want to be anywhere near me" I told her seriously as I stalked towards the jet, images of destruction lingering in my mind.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

If Bobby or John noticed something was wrong when I sat between them silently, they thankfully didn't say a word.

Bobby and Rogue drifted over to look at the X-Men suits in the jet's walls in awe.

"Why don't we get uniforms?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah" Bobby agreed "Where's ours?"

"They're on order" Logan explained as he tugged on the sleeves of his suit "Should arrive in a few years" he said seriously pushing the suit-case shut.

I looked past John as Magneto and Mystique chuckled.

I resisted the urge to open the jet ramp and just throw them as far away from me as I could.

"We love what you've done with your hair" Magneto said rudely making Rogue stiffen.

"Hey" Bobby exclaimed as Rogue glared and pulled off her glove stepping forward "Hey" he repeated trying to calm her "Come on, let's go".

John leaned forward and flicked open his lighter, something I recognised as a calming gesture for him. "So, they say you're the bad guy?" he asked Magneto.

"It _that_ what they say?" Magneto asked him curiously.

I looked past him and spotted his helmet "That's a dorky looking helmet" I snapped as the Magneto from my dream flashed through my mind wearing the same thing "What's it for?"

"It keeps people like _her_" he said looking past us to Ms Grey "Out of here" he told me pointing to his temple.

He tilted his head looking curious "Have we met?" he asked me.

I snorted "You ruined my bike" I explained "So I blew you up".

Magneto's eyes narrowed before widening in shock "Cataclysm" he whispered making me freeze.

"How did you know that?" I demanded angrily as I leapt to my feet "Only Bobby, John, and Rogue know that name!"

Magneto exchanged a knowing look with Mystique "Oh we know a lot about you" he argued "More than your boyfriends do at least" he said with a smirk.

"Those poor men" Mystique said shaking her head slowly "They had families, families who wondered 'When is Daddy coming home'".

I felt myself paling as I remembered the soldiers.

"I doubt he even remembers" Magneto said dismissively "After all, he was what? Fourteen?"

I froze as the only possible meaning came to mind.

"No" I whispered "You can't know about that. No-one knows about that".

Magneto frowned at me "What's your real name?" he asked me curiously.

"Blaine" I said instantly.

"Your real name" Magneto repeated.

"Zachery" I blurted.

"_Your real name_" Magneto hissed leaning forward.

I shook my head helplessly.

Magneto shrugged before turning to John, his hand raised and John's lighter flew to hover about his hand.

"What's your name?" he asked John.

"John" John said looking at him nervously.

Magneto rolled his eyes "Teenagers" he muttered "What's your _real_ name John?" he asked.

John swallowed and reached his hand out.

I watched as fire flowed to his hand forming a fireball in his palm. "Pyro" whispered John as he stared at the fire in his hand.

"And you?" Magneto asked me again expectantly.

I shook my head again, refusing to say the name that the man in my nightmare had called himself. I refused to be him.

"He's Cataclysm" John said.

I glared at him, feeling guilty as I watched him flinch away from me.

_**I looked down on the two men in disgust raising my arms again making John flinch.**_

I shuddered and looked away from him.

"We're here" Storm's voice called out as the jet shuddered slightly as we landed.

I watched as Storm and Jean unstrapped themselves and moved towards us.

Storm pushed a few buttons and my eyes widened as a hologram appeared in the middle of the ship.

"Gather around please" Storm asked.

I watched as John moved past me and sat by John in one of the proper chairs, noticing how he avoided looking at me.

I listened intently to the others as they laid out the plan.

"Wait" John interrupted "What do we do?" he asked waving his hand between himself, Bobby, and Rogue.

"Nothing" the three X-Men said instantly exchanging amused glances.

"What?" Rogue shouted "We can help!"

"Yeah!" Bobby exclaimed standing "John and I can control fire and ice!" he reminded them pointlessly "And Rogue can drain anyone she touches! You need us!"

John and Rogue nodded.

"And what am I then?" I asked with a snort "A pretty face?"

"You're not coming" Bobby muttered not meeting my eyes.

"Excuse me?" I demanded angrily "I can kick both your _and _John's arse in a fight!" I snapped "Hell! I'm the only one out of us three that can defeat Logan in a fight!" I pointed out.

Storm and Ms Grey shot Logan curious looks to which he nodded at.

"I'm going" I declared "I have more power than you both. I am a _maelstrom_ of power!" I shouted.

"_**I am a maelstrom of power!"**_

I closed my eyes and tightened my jaw.

Opening my eyes I saw them looking at me concerned "Are you alright Blaine?" Jean asked slowly "If this is about your nightmares" she began.

"Stay out of this!" I ordered before freezing.

"_**Stay out of this! After all, I couldn't rebuild the planet in my image without an audience".**_

"Blaine?" Bobby asked.

"I'm going!" I snapped darkly.

I blinked in shock at the dark notes in my voice.

"No you're not" Bobby argued standing "If I have to stay here and hold you down myself I will!"

"You almost died" John muttered stopping me from speaking "If you hadn't discovered you could fly by mistake you would have died. We're not risking losing you again".

"And you're willing to sacrifice yourselves?" I asked pointedly.

"_**THE FIRST SACRIFICES FOR THE NEW WORLD!"**_

"Actually no" Logan interrupted with a growl "You're all staying here".

"Fine" I muttered turning and throwing myself into an empty chair "Whatever".

I ignored what they were saying as they rushed around the jet.

I glared at Magneto as Mystique left the jet running.

"Now, now Cataclysm" Magneto taunted "Don't try to fight it, it has already begun"

"_**Don't you see? It's already begun! The stage has already been set!"**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**I don't own X-Men. I only own my OC Blaine/Alia.**_

_**Warnings: Language, Violence, Tri-Slash.**_

"**Telepathic" **{Alia to Blaine} [Blaine to Alia]

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Blaine?" Jean asked.

My eyes snapped open and I saw her kneeling before my chair.

Jean flinched as my eyes stared into hers.

"Your eyes" she murmured "They were black".

I looked away "Meditating" I muttered in explanation. A lie.

Jean nodded slowly, disbelief evident on her face "Promise me you won't leave the jet" she said slowly.

I stared at her before sighing "I promise" I muttered darkly.

Jean nodded again "I've got to go, we'll be back soon".

I nodded and watched her walk from the jet.

"Blaine?" Bobby asked hopefully.

I glared at him "What?" I demanded.

"Alia" Bobby said slowly.

I frowned "What about him?" I asked annoyed.

"You've been acting strange" Bobby explained "Ever since you spoke to Alia again".

I snorted "Bullshit" I spat "I'm angry because you two have gone behind my back, again".

Bobby stood "You almost died!" he shouted "Forgive me for wanting to be able to come home to you!" he blurted.

My eyes widened at his declaration.

"I want to be able to spend my life with you" Bobby continued "I can't if you get killed because I dragged you into danger".

"So you expect me to be a good little housewife and remain at home while _you_ run off into danger?" I demanded.

Bobby blushed and looked down at the floor.

I turned my glare onto John "And you John?" I asked "Would you expect me to stay at home?"

John shook his head shakily "No" he muttered "But you almost died" he repeated Bobby's words "And you were hit by the tranq dart. And with the way you are acting now it's too risky" he explained.

"And how am I supposed to feel?" I demanded turning back to Bobby "When I get told that you two have died because you ran off in danger, and I _wasn't_ there to save you?"

Bobby slowly sat down refusing to make eye contact with me.

When I looked at John he averted eye contact with me as well.

"We watched you get sucked out of the jet yesterday" Bobby said softly "We were there when Kurt teleported back into the jet telling us that you were gone. We felt dead" he explained before slowly spinning the chair around so his back was to me.

A snarl ripped its way from my throat as I moved to the jet's ramp descending the stairs.

I sat down on one of the stairs halfway down the ramp.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"What the fuck!" I shouted as a huge pulse of energy passed through the jet rocking it.

"Uh guys?" Rogue called.

Frowning I ran to the front of the jet and noticed what Rogue was looking at.

The dam was breaking.

"Hurry up guys" Rogue muttered.

I glared at Rogue as she slowly reached out and closed the ramp.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"That's it" I blurted jumping to my feet.

I pushed past Bobby and John and pushed the button to descend the ramp.

"Whoa" Bobby said confused "Where are you going?"

"I'm sick of this kid's table shit. I'm going in there" I muttered.

"Blaine!" John argued "They told us to stay here" he reminded me.

I snorted turning to raise my eyebrows at John "Yeah" I drawled sarcastically "Because you're a model example of obedience".

I turned and quickly climbed down the ramp and walked towards where the entrance to the facility was.

I screamed as pain suddenly tore through my mind.

{It's Cerebro!} Alia shouted, his voice barely audible over the pain in my mind {It's killing us!}

"I thought" I gasped out as I fell to the snow covered ground "That we could block it".

{I have an idea} Alia said.

I gasped as he suddenly took control and disappeared.

Alia stumbled us forward before the pain returned.

I gasped again as the pain returned.

It vanished as Alia gave me back control.

{Move!} Alia yelled.

I darted forward only to stumble again as the pain appeared again.

Alia reached for control and understanding his game I threw it back to him.

We moved forward exchanging control as the pain returned.

{Look!} Alia yelled.

Looking up as control was returned to me I saw a large helicopter sitting in front of us.

I gasped and collapsed to my knees again as the pain flared before vanishing.

[I'm still me] I said shocked.

{Cerebro isn't touching our minds any more} Alia agreed {They must have stopped it}.

I nodded slowly.

[Thank god] I muttered [That hurt like hell].

Alia snorted in amusement.

{WATCH OUT!}

I spun around in time to see a pipe smashing into my face knocking me to the snowy ground.

I yelped a foot collided with my ribs and a hand jerked my head down.

A haze started to cover my mind.

{We can't fight it!} Alia shouted panicked {We can't fig-}

I blinked as Alia's voice cut off.

"Stand up!" a voice ordered.

Obeying instantly I looked over and saw a familiar man staring at me.

"The dam is about to collapse" he said quickly "Can you stop it?" he demanded.

I looked over at the dam that was breaking apart.

A smirk crossed my face "Piece of cake".

"Then do it!" Stryker snarled.

I nodded and started to walk towards the dam.

"Wolverine!" Stryker exclaimed making me pause mid-step.

"Quick! Stop him!" Stryker yelled.

I turned and saw Logan striding towards Stryker.

{What? Logan? HELP ME!} I cried out mentally.

Alia didn't answer as I stepped back towards Logan.

"Blaine? I thought I told you to stay on the" Logan began.

My hand shot out blasting Logan away from Stryker cutting him off.

Moving forward I waved my hand at him causing the air to throw him backwards.

Making a fist I cut off his oxygen making him scratch at his throat.

I was mentally screaming as I watched him go limp.

"You won't be able to kill him" Stryker told me "Just get rid of him".

I smirked as Logan gasped for breath and looked at me in shock.

The ground burst up under him throwing him into the air.

With a thrust of my hand a powerful blast of air shot at him like a cannon throwing him towards the forest.

"Good boy" Stryker muttered.

I stood there as Stryker ran around preparing the helicopter, my eyes watching him slowly, occasionally darting back towards the forest, waiting for Logan to come running out.

I turned slowly as an alarm started sounding, my head cocking in confusion.

I froze as Stryker clutched his head in pain as he screamed.

I looked around wildly for the cause of the attack but couldn't find anyone.

Raising a shield of air around us I waited patiently for Stryker to get better.

"Impossible" Stryker gasped.

Hearing a sound behind me I turned and frowned.

I watched Magneto and Mystique approaching us.

"Hello there Cataclysm" Magneto greeted "I see you've bought me a gift" he said looking past me to Stryker.

Before I could react he had thrust his hand out at me, a pipe levitated in front of me.

The pipe swung and everything went black.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

I opened my eyes to see the helicopter gone.

{Blaine? Are you alright?" Alia cried out.

[Alia! Oh god! What happened?] I gasped out as I rolled to my knees.

I looked up and saw Stryker lying dead in the snow in front of me. I stumbled over to him and saw the chains wrapped around his neck.

{He had some kind of mind control powers} Alia explained. {Go back to the jet!} Alia shouted {Now!}

Stumbling forward I broke into a run.

Rushing through the trees I burst into an empty clearing.

"What?" I exclaimed.

{Go left} Alia ordered.

Obeying without thinking I started sprinting through the trees again.

Crying in joy as I saw the jet I ran faster. I reached it and quickly climbed up the stairs.

"Oh no. We've lost the power" Storm exclaimed.

"Blaine!" Bobby shouted spotting me. Bobby and John ran towards me pulling me forward.

Jean's head shot around seconds before mine did.

The sound of the dam breaking echoed through the valley. I paled and stopped moving causing Bobby and John to look at me in confusion.

{You know what you need to do} Alia whispered.

[I do] I confirmed softly.

I reached out and pulled Bobby's head down to mine kissing him. Stepping aside I repeated it with John.

"What?" Bobby asked confused.

"No!" Jean blurted staring at me in horror "No!" she repeated stepping forward.

My hands shot up throwing them back as I turned and ran from the jet.

Stopping at the base of the ramp I turned and forced the air to solidify in front of the ramp stopping Bobby and John from following me.

"No! BLAINE!" Bobby shouted as he pounded at the shimmering shield.

{Let me help} Alia asked.

I nodded shakily and felt Alia take control.

I frowned as I felt a surge of something different flowing through me.

I heard the whirring of the jet engines as it started to take off, knowing in the back of my mind that Alia was the one doing it.

A loud roar echoed across the valley as the dam shattered, water pouring out like a tsunami.

"Stop the jet!" John screamed.

"I can't!" Storm's voice shouted back "Blaine's doing this! Not us!"

My head snapped around as the wall of water reached me.

I threw a huge wedge of air at the wall, making it split before it reached us, saving the jet and I from the water's path.

I grimaced as I struggled to control both the jet and stop the water.

{Do you have anything to say to them?} Alia asked me softly.

I grimaced [Yeah] I admitted.

{Just say it aloud, I'll do the rest} He promised.

"I know what I'm doing!" I gasped out "This had to be done, it's the only way to stop what I saw!"

"Blaine!" Bobby's voice echoed through my mind "Blaine?"

"Blaine, please don't!" John's voice begged "We need you!"

A sob tore from my throat "I love you both" I rasped "Goodbye".

{You'll need all our power for this} Alia said.

Power burst through me making me gasp as the Jet shot into the air. I poured all my power into controlling the jet away from the water.

My eyes widened as I noticed the golden green glow surrounding me.

With one final heave I tore my power away from the water and threw the jet clear.

A brief smile graced my lips as I saw the jet hovering safely above the water.

As the massive wall of water hit me everything went black.

{Cataclysm} Alia whispered.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Oh my god!  
I'm such a bastard!  
I couldn't end the story here? Could I?  
Yup, I could. And I have.  
Don't like it? Sue me!**

**Or you could just check out my story 'Cataclysm'. It's up to you.**


End file.
